


TigerLily GGAD文短篇合輯

by TigerLily555



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 79,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 我把寫過的GGAD短篇文放在這一篇裡，以章節區分，就不另外各開一篇了。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 選擇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是我第一次寫GGAD的文。我是在看了《哈利波特終極哲學觀：麻瓜的霍格華茲 The Ultimate Harry Potter and Philosophy: Hogwarts for Muggles》這本書裡提到，鄧不利多和柏拉圖的人生背景有許多相似之處，才想到寫這篇文的。我也覺得，葛林戴華德的理念，其實挺符合《理想國》裡高度分工，層級節制的社會。裡面有提到關於理想國人群的分類、金屬神話、船長和船員的比喻，都來自《理想國》，剖開的靈魂則來自《會飲篇》。而電影裡鄧不利多在面對魔法部長的質問時坦白回答「我們比兄弟還親」這點也讓我很印象深刻。所以他們在這篇文裡，都很直接表達自己對彼此的感覺。
> 
> 我希望他們不只談情說愛，但也不只談論理念。

葛林戴華德一眼就在人群中看見鄧不利多。他坐在咖啡廳的戶外座，大衣和帽子隨意掛在椅背，書本攤開擺在桌上。鄧不利多正往杯子裡加進沙糖。三匙糖，一半茶，一半牛奶，葛林戴華德還記得鄧不利多喝茶的習慣。他記得和鄧不利多有關的許多事，曾經他想忘記，扔進記憶的黑洞裡，但最後還是都撈了回來，擦乾淨，收好。

侍者端著兩個盤子走到鄧不利多的桌邊，鄧不利多仰著臉，微笑，看著侍者將蘋果派放在已經有些擁擠的桌上。他為鄧不利多的蘋果派扣上兩大匙鮮奶油。鄧不利多說了什麼，讓他笑著再舀一大匙。鄧不利多總是能讓人笑。放聲大笑，會心一笑，甚至是不懷好意的冷笑，鄧不利多都從葛林戴華德的臉上看到過，那是很多年前專為鄧不利多綻放的。而現在，葛林戴華德甚至不記得自己上一次笑是什麼時後。

葛林戴華德慢慢走向鄧不利多，而他的目標還在低著頭，看書，攪拌他的茶。鄧不利多對喜愛的事物總有永不滿足的飢渴，無論是學識、檸檬雪寶，或是葛林戴華德。那年夏天，一個涼爽的午後，葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多一邊讀著書，一手伸進放在一旁的袋糖果，拿出一顆色彩鮮艷的糖，看也不看就放進嘴裡。葛林戴華德原本想用魔法偷偷塞一顆臭襪子味的糖到他的手上，可是他站在一旁看著鄧不利多讀書，看得越久，這個念頭就越淡薄。更何況，他也不想在接吻的時候嚐到臭襪子的味道。最後他還是讓鄧不利多摸到一顆包裹著蜜桃果醬的巧克力。

這是個很小的城鎮，有一條短短的街道，一條河流穿過市中心，北方是綿延起伏的低矮山丘，旁邊還有一片稀疏的森林。葛林戴華德很肯定鄧不利多是一個人來的，就和他自己一樣。沒有正氣師拿著魔杖躲在轉角或教堂的塔樓等著埋伏他，沒有魔法建築的祕密入口，沒有怪獸隱身在樹幹後。換句話說，這是個無聊的地方。兩個當今世上最強大的巫師開戰前的談判之地不該如此。天上應該落下成片燃燒的星星，惡龍咆哮著展翅飛翔，藍色的火焰焦黑了大地，這才對得起他們的才能。兩個小孩追逐著跑過葛林戴華德的腿邊，農夫駕著滿載牛奶桶的馬車喀啦喀啦經過。這裡不是兩個當今世上最強大的巫師開戰前的談判之地，但對於久別重逢的戀人來說或許很合適。

葛林戴華德站在鄧不利多面前時，本應繃緊神經，隨時準備抽出魔杖，但是他沒有。血盟之誓回到鄧不利多手上了，他可能已經將之破解，那麼鄧不利多隨時都可以殺了葛林戴華德。他的跟隨者不知道血盟的事，但在得知葛林戴華德將和鄧不利多見面時，吵著要和他一起來。葛林戴華德對於可以擺脫他們和鄧不利多單獨見面感到鬆一口氣。他們很忠心，對葛林戴華德的計畫充滿熱忱，但有時候他們也令葛林戴華德煩躁。不過，葛林戴華德提醒自己要對他們更加包容，多點耐心。是葛林戴華德喚醒了他們，教他們知道什麼是尊嚴和榮耀，那是每個巫師與生俱來，存在於他們的血液和靈魂裡的。儘管如此，不是每個巫師都和葛林戴華德及鄧不利多一樣聰明，優秀。他們不會像鄧不利多，只要一個眼神，就能和葛林戴華德心意相通。

鄧不利多了解葛林戴華德就像葛林戴華德了解他一樣。所以，當葛林戴華德終於站在鄧不利多面前時，他一點也不擔心會受到傷害。鄧不利多抬起頭，拿著小茶匙的手停在半空中。葛林戴華德很高興看到鄧不利多呼吸急促，睜大雙眼的樣子。直到他發現自己也是。

「先生，需要點什麼嗎？」侍者打斷他們只是望著彼此發呆卻不說話的尷尬時刻。葛林戴華德瞪著侍者。這個愚蠢的麻瓜，大鼻子醜陋地掛在臉上，兩個小眼睛像豆子一樣，剛剛還敢對鄧不利多笑得那樣諂媚！彷彿讀到葛林戴華德心聲，又或者葛林戴華德的表情讓他升起求生本能，侍者往後退了一步。

鄧不利多對侍者說，「我的朋友長途跋涉而來，有點累了，麻煩你幫他拿一杯薄荷茶，好嗎？謝謝你了。」

侍者匆忙離開，葛林戴華德拉開椅子坐下來。他們還是沒有說話，但各自找回呼吸的節奏。葛林戴華德看著鄧不利多修長的手指隨意放在打開的書本上，想到自己曾經很喜歡看見那些手指輕握著魔杖揮舞的樣子，優雅，毫不費力，卻釋放比誰都要強大的魔力。侍者很快端來葛林戴華德的茶，放下之後一溜煙跑了。

「沒有必要這樣，蓋勒。」鄧不利多拿起蘋果派旁的點心叉，遞給葛林戴華德。「嚐嚐看這個蘋果派，很好吃的。」

「你為什麼總是喜歡吃麻瓜的甜食？」葛林戴華德拒絕接下點心叉。「我不吃甜點。」

「吃甜點讓人感到快樂。」鄧不利多懸在空中的手堅持著。「你看起來一點也不快樂，需要一點幫助。」

「你知道什麼能讓我感到快樂嗎？」葛林戴華德握緊拳頭，「當巫師不用像老鼠一樣躲在陰溝裡，當麻瓜們對我們展現應有的尊重，當世上再也沒有巫師因為他的才能而受到傷害時，我才會感到快樂！」

鄧不利多眨眨眼，原本平靜的表情閃過一絲受傷的神色，但他還是握著點心叉，耐心等待。葛林戴華德立刻就後悔自己太過咄咄逼人。鄧不利多，只想讓他快樂，即使只有一點點，即使不是葛林戴華德想要的方式。鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德，安靜，溫和，他不想向葛林戴華德索求什麼，只想他吃一口蘋果派。

葛林戴華德搶過叉子，用力切下一塊蘋果派，塞進嘴裡，粗魯地隨便咀嚼幾下就吞下去。

「我說的沒錯吧，這裡的蘋果派很好吃。」鄧不利多捧著自己的茶杯啜了一口。葛林戴華德不想承認他是對的。

******

他們在河邊漫步，謹慎地和彼此保留一點距離，感受因對方而點起的微小火花在心頭跳躍。這座小鎮沒有葛林戴華德剛抵達時感覺的那樣無趣。依舊平順好走的石板路，讓腳步聲都顯得輕巧；河岸兩邊有上上個世紀留下來的石造屋，鋪著龍鱗般的紅色瓦片；河上的水車正緩緩轉動著撥弄流水；沒有到處聳立的工廠煙囪噴出黑煙，抹髒蔚藍的天；教堂尖塔的鐘聲在空中迴盪。人們的穿著品味和巴黎大約有一世紀的差距。葛林戴華德知道自己在這個小天地裡格格不入。精心製做剪裁的大衣，長靴，鑲有死神聖物標誌的鈕扣，足以買下整個磨坊麵粉的昂貴飾品，太過蒼白的臉。但他從來就不在乎別人怎麼看他。而鄧不利多，戴著圓頂帽，把燈心絨外套裹得緊緊的，手上拿著書，看來就像田野調查中的大學教授。

「你剛剛在讀什麼？」葛林戴華德問，然後一陣熟悉的感覺擊中了他。過去他也常問鄧不利多這句話，然後他們會一起坐下來，肩並著肩，腿碰著腿，討論書本，魔法，和他們共同構建的偉大未來。有的時候，就只是討論今天的午餐，小麥迎著風搖曳發出的聲響，還有愛。葛林戴華德來到高錐客洞的時候，他的目標單純得多。找到死神聖物，往他遠大的目標邁出第一步。而鄧不利多，把這樣的可能性大大提升，卻也變得更加複雜。在那之前，葛林戴華德不曾體驗過愛，也不渴望，是鄧不利多澄明清亮的眼睛，把愛的概念種進葛林戴華德的心裡，生根發芽。世人說他無情，不知道他把所有的感情都留在三十年前那個夏天了。

「那是......」鄧不利多撓撓他臉上的鬍子，「柏拉圖，理想國。」

「麻瓜的書，卻有其道理。」葛林戴華德承認，「這個世界需要重組秩序，讓平庸的人主宰世界是不負責任的做法。」

「而你有責任去糾正這個錯誤。」鄧不利多說。他把書塞進口袋，雙手抱在胸前，好像很冷的樣子。

「每個人在這個世上有各自的位置，我只想把大家安排到適合的位置。」開始了，葛林戴華德要開始努力達成他今天來赴約的目標。

「統治者、戰士和勞工。」鄧不利多說。

「是的，而巫師的靈魂裡有金和銀，麻瓜的靈魂裡只有銅和鐵。」

「你知道這是謊言吧？」

「高貴的謊言，必要的謊言。」

「仍然是謊言。」

「你看看他們，看啊。」葛林戴華德指向河的另一邊。有幾個工人正在修繕一棟房屋，吃力地扛著木頭爬上爬下。「他們要花多久的時間蓋一棟房子？三個月？半年？我們只要揮一揮魔杖，我們可以摧毀整個小鎮再重建起來，連喝一杯茶的時間都不需要。巫師比麻瓜強大得太多，卻要把世界拱手讓人。」

「我們沒有讓出什麼，我們共享這個世界。」鄧不利多輕聲說。

「而這就是世界亂七八糟的原因。」葛林戴華德停下腳步。「我們應該是統治者，而麻瓜，他們可以做適合他們有限智力和渾沌心志的事。他們不需要思考，只要聽我們的話就好了。真正的船長要注意風向、氣候、星辰、海浪，船員如何能得知這一切？他們聽從船長的指揮去划槳揚帆，這艘船才能駛向正確的方向，而不是撞上礁石，大家一起粉身碎骨。」

「而你應該成為船長，這就是你的重點。」鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德。「你不在乎犧牲多少人的性命。」

「我在乎的，請相信我。」葛林戴華德靠近鄧不利多，讓自己的聲音落成低語。「為了更遠大的利益，還記得嗎？你把這句話送給我，我把這句話烙在我的腦裡，時時刻刻，提醒自己這是我的使命。我們是出於仁慈，將世界從麻瓜的手中解放。」

「為了更遠大的利益。」鄧不利多喃喃重複著。太陽漸漸落下，晚霞染紅了天，一群野雁用整齊的隊形飛過。鄧不利多看著夕陽。「蓋勒，看看這個世界，美麗而平靜，你忍心讓巫師和麻瓜的戰火毀了它嗎？」

「我愛這個世界，所以我不想讓麻瓜的戰火毀了它。」葛林戴華德伸手將鄧不利多望著遠方的臉轉過來。在他的手碰上鄧不利多的肌膚時，他能感覺鄧不利多無法克制的輕顫。「你還記得我跟你說過，要帶你去奧地利看的那間教堂，偷偷刻著咒語的那間，記得嗎？它毀了。十年前麻瓜瘋狂與對方為敵的時後，一顆砲彈毀了它。會再發生的，毀滅一切的戰爭，總有一天會再發生，就在不遠的未來，身為更有能力的巫師，我們不該盡力阻止嗎？」

鄧不利多推開葛林戴華德的手。「也不該透過奴役和殺戮的方式！那只是將麻瓜間的戰爭轉移到巫師和麻瓜之間而已！」

「阿不思，阿不思！」葛林戴華德將他的兩隻手都覆在鄧不利多的臉上，就像捕捉蝴蝶的蜘蛛網，鄧不利多無處可逃只能看著他。「你還是我的阿不思嗎？向我坦白，不要有任何隱瞞。」

「我在意若思鏡裡看到的是你，我當然還是你的。」鄧不利多回答。葛林戴華德能感覺到鄧不利多的防衛正在一點一點崩解。三十年的思念真的太久了，能磨碎任何一顆最堅強的心。

「那就和我在一起。」葛林戴華德向鄧不利多靠得更近，嘴唇輕輕划過他的臉頰。「一個統治者該有的，智慧、勇氣、正義和節制，我們都有！只要我們在一起，我們可以創造更美好的世界。其他的巫師會是我們的戰士，麻瓜也能好好工作讓世界順利運行下去。這才是比放任他們亂來更好的選擇啊！」

鄧不利多用力推開葛林戴華德。「我知道你想做什麼，你在利用我對你的愛摧毀我的堅持。」

葛林戴華德聽到鄧不利多說了愛，他並不驚訝於鄧不利多的誠實，也不驚訝這份愛在發生過的一切之後竟然還能持續了這樣一段長的時間。鄧不利多一向是坦蕩蕩的，當初也是鄧不利多望著葛林戴華德，用無比認真的表情和堅定的語氣告訴葛林戴華德，蓋勒，我愛上了你。葛林戴華德沒有掩飾，他把握機會，把這個和他一樣優秀的巫師擁入懷中，為自己找了一個強大的盟友，但沒想到最後他自己也掉進愛的陷阱。他在夜晚等著貓頭鷹把鄧不利多的隻字片語送來，急切的心連自己都害怕。於是他親自跑去了，爬上鄧不利多的窗，和他面對面，原本想說的許多話卻都消失在濃厚的夜色裡。他們不說了，只有迎向彼此的擁抱，和無數個輕柔的吻。

「我的確是，這就是我今天來的目的。我從沒有騙你，無論是利用或是愛，因為我在你面前無所遁形。」葛林戴華德把鄧不利多再拉向自己。「這些年來你都是一個人，是嗎？」

「是，我是一個人，和孤單，悔恨，回憶，還有一群孩子作伴。」鄧不利多看起來不那麼脆弱了，他直視自己人生和靈魂上最大的傷口，突然找回勇氣。「那你呢？那麼多追隨你愛慕你的人，你找到我的替代品了嗎？你之前根本沒見過紐特，卻對他這麼兇，是因為忌妒嗎？」

「紐特，叫得很親密。」葛林戴華德皺著眉，「誰說我忌妒了。」

「紐特，噢，是斯卡曼德先生，對你的敵意感到莫名其妙。」鄧不利多忍住笑。「對我來說，他只是個孩子，一個好學生。你還沒回答我的問題，告訴我，你找到我的替代品了嗎？」

葛林戴華德被鄧不利多的挑戰激怒了，因為他認為自己在葛林戴華德的心中是無可取代的，他竟然狂妄地認為在鄧不利多之後，葛林戴華德找的人都是他的替代品，還會隨便忌妒和鄧不利多親近的人，即使那只是個帶著一堆魔法動物的臭小鬼。就算這是實話，就算所有的人在葛林戴華德的眼裡都是灰暗扁平的模樣，他再也不曾對任何人動心，或屈服於肉體的需求，但鄧不利多的自信心讓葛林戴華德不滿。他們是相像的兩個人，擁有相同的能力和智慧，但在感情上，葛林戴華德很肯定鄧不利多是屈居下風的。而鄧不利多如今卻如此高傲！葛林戴華德想說謊，想傷害鄧不利多，想告訴鄧不利多，喔是的，我葛林戴華德有過好多情人，一個接一個，他們每個都比鄧不利多好！但他看著鄧不利多，毫不掩飾自己對葛林戴華德的渴望，那份坦誠讓葛林戴華德想到，任何他加諸在鄧不利多身上的傷害，到最後都會反過來傷害自己。就像一顆臭襪子味的糖果。這份領悟在當年他將魔杖舉向鄧不利多的弟弟時，他就知道了。

「和我遠大的計畫相比，慾望不值一提。」葛林戴華德最後只能給出一個連自己也說服不了的答案。

「我說的不是慾望，是愛。」

葛林戴華德舉手用力一揮，拒絕回答。鄧不利多得意的神情讓他惱怒。

「我常常想到當年，在那個穀倉裡，我們......」鄧不利多回到一開始平靜的模樣，「分享了許多。」

鄧不利多突然提到穀倉那一晚，讓葛林戴華德沉默了一會才說，「我們分享，結合，身體和靈魂。」

他們不說話。往事裡的甜蜜和悲傷同時抓住他們破碎的心。

鄧不利多最後先開口。「你走了以後，在我妹妹......在那之後，我把自己的心封閉起來了，因為我知道，愛會讓我盲目，我知道自己抗拒不了。」

「讓你盲目得看不清我的真面目嗎？」葛林戴華德大笑，他抓住鄧不利多的肩膀。「把一切都怪到我的頭上吧！是我蒙蔽了你的雙眼，是我讓你意亂情迷無法思考，怪我，都怪我！讓我承擔所有的罵名，讓他們認為我強迫了你也沒有關係！只要你來到我的身邊，阿不思，和我在一起。我們浪費那麼多時間在躲避彼此，一點意義也沒有！我知道你為了亞蕊安娜的事在責怪自己，那就怪我，恨我，但是和我在一起，我們一起承擔，沒有必要讓你自己受折磨。想想看，我們再也不分開。」

鄧不利多閉上眼睛，「你不知道這項提議對我來說有多麼可怕，我必須用全部的力氣去阻止自己追求這樣美好的滋味。」

「那就拿去吧，我就在這裡，只要你願意，我就是你的。」葛林戴華德伸手輕輕摩娑鄧不利多的臉。

「但是，不，蓋勒。我不是盲目得看不清你，是看不清我自己。」鄧不利多睜開眼睛。「面對權力和你，我沒有一點抵抗力，我忽略了原本該堅持的原則和道德，只是為了讓你快樂，只為了滿足我的愛。為了讓你快樂，我原本願意獻上的不只是一塊蘋果派，或是我的身體，而是整個世界。看看我為此付出什麼代價，我應該受到愧疚的折磨。」

「麻瓜是不可信的，看看過去多少巫師死在他們的火刑柱上。」葛林戴華德低吼。

「歷史的傷口要以和平來療癒，不是對立，我們要從錯誤中學習。麻瓜和巫師一樣重要，一樣有價值，這份價值不是來自血統，不是來自能力，是來自我們做的事和選擇。這就是我相信的。」鄧不利多深呼吸，「我找到破解血盟的方法了。」

葛林戴華德往後退了一步，「是嗎？」

鄧不利多從他的左胸口袋裡拉出血盟之誓，搖晃著冷冷的銀光。「你會一直在我的心上。我願意追隨你到天涯海角，甚至為你去死，但你的計劃，不行。」

「這就是你的選擇。」

「這就是我的選擇。」鄧不利多把血盟之誓放回自己的胸前。「下一次我們見面，我會盡我一切的力量去阻止你。」

葛林戴華德看著鄧不利多。他已經不再年輕了，他們兩人都失去當年俊美的容顏，眼角長出皺紋，發胖，頭髮漸稀。但是，當年吸引葛林戴華德的，從來就不是鄧不利多的容貌，或者說不只是。而是他由內而外閃耀出的光芒，魔法點亮了他的靈魂，讓葛林戴華德目眩神迷。那股光芒至今依舊蹲伏在鄧不利多的身體裡，等待有資格的人將其喚醒。只有葛林戴華德有此資格，就像只有鄧不利多有資格和葛林戴華德站在一起，俯瞰眾人。

葛林戴華德抬起下巴。「下一次我們再見面，我會盡我一切的力量去打敗你。但只要你開口，我永遠都會歡迎你來到我的身邊。」

「只要你懺悔，我願意陪你度過永恆的監禁。」鄧不利多說。他的光芒讓葛林戴華德幾乎睜不開眼。當年他愛的人，融化他的心的人，一直都在。而他現在正對葛林戴華德許下一個承諾。「你永遠都會擁有我，無論有沒有血盟之誓。」

葛林戴華德點點頭，回以另一個同樣的承諾。「我永遠都會是你的，無論結局為何。」

鄧不利多走向葛林戴華德，捧著他的臉，親吻他，葛林戴華德緊緊摟住鄧不利多。他們上一次親吻已經是很久很久以前的事了，但感覺還是那樣熟悉，自然。就像他們第一次親吻，第一次相擁，第一次結合。他們一起感受到的狂喜和甜蜜，終於找到靈魂伴侶的喜悅，將伴隨他們一起老去。那個夏天，將他們的靈魂永遠相連，和血盟之誓或是偉大的計畫都沒有任何關係。那是兩個曾是一體的靈魂被剖成兩半，幸運地找到了彼此之後卻又不得不分開的悲劇。但卻不是因為命運捉弄，而是出於他們自己的選擇。為此，必須甘之如飴。

他們分開雙唇，靠著彼此的額頭，最後一次感受對方的氣息。之後，鄧不利多先往後退。他調整好自己的帽子，微笑著，沒有痛更沒有恨。他選擇去愛，同時做他認為正確的事，和葛林戴華德的選擇相同。既然如此，也沒有必要感到悲傷。鄧不利多轉身，往前走。葛林戴華德看著他逐漸遠去的背影，想到當初自己是先轉身離去的人，這次就當還給鄧不利多吧。

直到再也看不到鄧不利多，葛林戴華德轉向看著已經繁星點點夜空。他知道會再見到鄧不利多的，而他很期待那一日的到來。

\--完--


	2. 時光碎片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要讓GGAD在正劇向的文裡HE似乎很困難，但幸運的是，哈利波特有死後世界！
> 
> 這篇文是寫葛林戴華德死後，他的靈魂重新走過曾讓他希望能夠改變的時刻，可以把它當成是一趟救贖之旅。我一直相信他死前對自己的做為是有後悔的，也重新認識自己對鄧不利多的感情。
> 
> 你們可以把第一段代入老葛和老鄧的形象，決戰和旅館這兩段是中年葛和中年鄧，德姆蘭學院和高錐客洞就是小葛和小鄧。葛林戴華德的形象也會隨著他抵達的時間改變。

葛林戴華德是被一陣痛苦的呻吟吵醒的。這樣的聲音，過去五十年裡常在他的夢中迴盪。他曾像掐熄燭火一樣讓生命消逝，無論是巫師或麻瓜，在他面前都同樣脆弱。他用魔法和無與倫比操縱人心的能力，在許許多多人心裡燃起暴風般的火焰，燒向整個歐洲大陸。但到最後，他沒有得到他夢想中的國度，而是漫長孤寂地監禁在他親手建立的諾曼加城堡裡。為了不讓任何人再被他有毒的主張汙染，整個諾曼加城堡只有他一個囚犯。白天的時後，除了小窗外從不停止的風聲，總是很安靜。偶爾能聽見守衛們的交談，再無聊的話題都能為他帶來些微的娛樂。為他送食物和信件的家庭小精靈，為他帶來書本和雜物的正氣師，都從不開口；每週一次離開塔頂牢房的活動時間，看守他的是一根根飄在空中的魔杖，隨時準備對他射出結束性命的魔咒。葛林戴華德常常在想，其實他們不用這麼麻煩的。他若真的想離開，當初根本就不會進來。

他睜開眼睛，坐起來。呻吟轉為淒厲的吶喊，而且不是來自他的夢裡。他看看周圍，發現自己甚至不在熟悉的石室裡。他坐在用石頭堆起的小丘上，放眼望去，貧瘠龜裂的土地往盡頭攤開，天空是濃厚低沉的黑，不時的閃電是此處唯一的光。大地轟隆隆地搖晃起來又停下，空氣中有腐敗和酸臭的味道。

他怎麼會在這裡？葛林戴華德努力回想，他剛吃了和往常一樣淡而無味的晚餐，坐在他的小床上，看著燭光搖曳的樣子，想到很久很久以前，他和一個人在這樣搖曳的燭光下，一起做過的事。接著，有人來了。聽說他是把自己擠下「史上最危險的黑巫師」第一名的人。葛林戴華德瞇起已經模糊的眼睛，想看清來人的模樣。佛地魔很醜，無論是長相或服裝。這年頭的壞人一點品味都沒有了？葛林戴華德拒絕說出接骨木魔杖的下落。他當然知道那根木頭在哪裡，但他不想說。葛林戴華德奪走那人許多東西，不能連他最後的安息都要破壞。

葛林戴華德終於想通自己為什麼會在這裡。他已經死了。在他拒絕告訴佛地魔接骨木魔杖隨著鄧不利多永遠躺在地底下之後，就被佛地魔殺了。他以前製造許多受害者，如今自己也成為其中一個。

好吧。

葛林戴華德試著找出喊叫的來源。地上除了尖銳的石頭和乾枯的植物，還有東西在動來動去。之所以稱呼它們是「東西」，是因為它們的模樣實在也稱不上是人。殘缺的四肢，扭曲的軀體，跌跌撞撞地移動，或在地上爬行。它們看起來很害怕，就像有怪物就在身後追，或根本就壓在身上。它們絕望地吶喊著，祈求援助與憐憫。

巫師們都知道，死亡並不是結束，而是另一個開始。不過是什麼的開始，沒有人知曉。那些死去的巫師們即使再晃回人世，也從不明說。葛林戴華德知道麻瓜對於死後世界的認知是天堂與地獄。這個地方看來，似乎符合對地獄的描述。如果有給滿手血腥的巫師死後專門的去處，也合適。

葛林戴華德不打算移動。就這樣吧，他沒有力氣去爭取或戰鬥了。他如此虛弱，站不起來，看不清，聽不見，牙齒掉得差不多了，連頭髮都沒剩下。都已經死了那也不需白費力氣了。腳下的怪物仍在不停扭動，過了一段時間，葛林戴華德開始看出興趣。有些人比其他人更有節奏感，有些人嗓子還不錯，搭配天空落下的閃電和烏雲間的雷鳴，感覺像在看一齣不知所云的戲劇。地上的裂縫噴出一陣熱氣，怪物們哀號得更大聲了。

不知道過了多久，葛林戴華德開始覺得無聊。死了以後還會有感覺嗎？他不清楚，但也不想再繼續坐著了。他原以為自己枯木般的兩條腿再也撐不起身體的重量，沒想到毫不費力地站起來。他走了兩步，開始有些踉蹌，但也很快就站穩。看起來死亡以後，原先老化為身體帶來的拖累就不復存在。他走下山丘，穿過瞪著空中揮舞手臂的怪物們，沒人跳出來阻止他。

他繼續走，不覺得累，也不用休息。他不知道要走向何方，只是往前走。周圍的景象漸漸變得不一樣了。路邊開始長出稀疏的野草，土地越來越濕潤，怪物也逐漸不見蹤影。烏雲散去，雖沒有陽光，但露出灰色的天，也不再打雷了。最後他發現自己走到一條河邊，一艘小船停靠在河岸。

「我猜這是為我準備的。」葛林戴華德說。沒有人回應他，但他早就習慣對著空氣或回憶中的身影說話。

他跳上船，驚訝於自己竟然又能跳起來了。他拿起槳，把小船推離岸邊，開始划船。在過去，他一定會不屑於如此原始的體力活動，魔法可以將他輕易送往任何地方，一個港口鑰就能瞬間做到。但他現在已不再執著於比較差異了，更何況和死亡計較本身就沒有意義。風吹過他的臉，緩緩的流水聲帶來平靜的感覺。河上大霧瀰漫，幾乎看不見前方，但他還是划過去。

小船最後停在一個碼頭邊，它不顧葛林戴華德的意願，就這樣停下來。「這是要我上去的意思？」葛林戴華德一邊說一邊扔下船槳爬上岸。他站在岸邊，感覺熟悉。過了一會才想起，這是諾曼加城堡山腳下的河流。

所以他又回到諾曼加城堡了。

葛林戴華德邁開腳步，走上一條被野草掩蓋住的小徑。兩旁的樹木枝繁葉茂，小鳥和松鼠跳躍期間，天空依舊灰撲撲的。小徑一路蜿蜒向上，帶領葛林戴華德回到這五十年來他唯一的家。諾曼加城堡聳立在山壁之間，就是當初葛林戴華德選擇這個地點的原因，安全，居高臨下，易守難攻。後來成了一個惡名昭彰的暴徒和世人永久隔離之處，也很恰當。「為了更長遠的利益」仍高掛在入口處。到最後，誰都沒有看見那美麗的願景，只有無數的生命消失了。

風吹動他的頭髮，搔得他脖子癢癢的。等等，他伸手一摸，發現自己的頭髮又回來了。在它們肆意生長之後，又黯然脫落之前，他的頭髮就是這樣的長度。那是多久以前？三十年前嗎？

葛林戴華德繼續前進，他在城堡的大門口看見一個背影。長髮越過了肩膀，紅色的髮絲裡參雜了些許白色。穿著黑色厚重的巫師袍，他的身形看起來依舊修長，挺立。

鄧不利多。

葛林戴華德停下來，他現在有些混亂了。鄧不利多為什麼會在這裡？他比葛林戴華德還要更早迎接死亡的懷抱。為什麼自己會出現在諾曼加城堡外而不是待在裡面？即使是麻瓜，在他踏上諾曼加城堡外的土地上時，一定也都察覺到了，而圍在鄧不利多身邊的正氣師卻對他視若無睹。

管他的，葛林戴華德對自己說，大不了再死一次。他走過去，來到鄧不利多身邊。葛林戴華德上一次看見鄧不利多時，他們正忙著打敗對方，但葛林戴華德還是把鄧不利多的樣子用力刻在腦海裡，因為當時他就知道，那大概會是他最後一次見到鄧不利多了。而現在，鄧不利多比他記得的樣子還要更老一點。葛林戴華德站到他的面前，他卻沒有任何反應。鄧不利多拿著一個未開封的巧克力蛙，一群看起來很年輕的正氣師無視葛林戴華德的後腦勺擋在中間，和鄧不利多說話。鄧不利多耐心地回答他們的問題，像是黑魔法防禦、煉金術的步驟。只有一個問題被他輕巧跳過了：打敗葛林戴華德是什麼感覺。

有兩個正氣師抬著一只箱子從城堡裡走出來。葛林戴華德記得其中一個。

「鄧不利多校長，我必須請求你的原諒。」那名正氣師放下箱子說。「能和你私下談談嗎？」

「當然。」鄧不利多說。「你們在這裡等一下。」

兩人往外走，葛林戴華德跟著他們。

「我幫你把書帶去給葛林戴華德，我......」正氣師有些猶豫，甚至是害怕。「犯了一個錯誤。」

「什麼樣的錯誤？」鄧不利多問。

「我知道我們不被允許和他說話，但好奇心蠱惑了我。」正氣師說。「我問葛林戴華德和你是什麼關係，竟然能讓偉大的鄧不利多每年親自為他送書和糖果。」

鄧不利多沒有說話。

葛林戴華德記得這件事，他不能寄信，但能收到信件，即使惡名昭彰如他也還是有很多愛慕者，這點一度讓他很困惑。他也會收到黑魔法愛好者來信討論和請教黑魔法的事，或只是純粹的胡言亂語。更多的信件，是寫來罵他的。罵他毀了誰的家庭，害死誰心愛的人，罵他差點破壞巫師社會多年來好不容易組建起的秩序。剛開始這樣的信總會令他發怒，他氣這些人的懦弱，苟且偷生，絲毫沒有身為一個巫師應有的驕傲。但日子久了，憤恨消散了，他開始更關注信裡的悲傷。他們失去所愛的人，這份悲傷透過羊皮紙和墨水傳到葛林戴華德的眼底，沉進他的夢裡。「因為你，我再也看不見她的笑容，再也無法擁抱她。」那封信並不咆哮著詛咒，只有深深的哀痛，字裡行間希望葛林戴華德明白自己所作所為帶來的後果。

葛林戴華德很清楚，因為他自己也有再也看不到的笑容和永遠失去的擁抱。他曾經以為鄧不利多把自己關進諾曼加城堡之後，就把過去徹底放下，和葛林戴華德糾纏不清的過去，也真的都過去了，畢竟在這五十三年裡，葛林戴華德沒有收到過來自鄧不利多的隻字片語。他一直以為是別人為他寄來了書和糖果。直到現在，應該說，是三十年前，1968年，那個好奇的正氣師開口問了他。

葛林戴華德現在看見的不是正在發生的事，而是已經發生過的。在那段時間，葛林戴華德還在塔頂的石室裡。現在站在這裡聽他們說話的，不過是迷途的靈魂。

鄧不利多開口了：「他說了什麼？」

「他說，什麼都不是。」正氣師回答。「校長，我這樣會讓他得到任何可以傷害你的武器嗎？」

葛林戴華德當初一說出口就後悔了。他氣鄧不利多，寧可他徹底把葛林戴華德拋在腦後，任他在山中的監獄裡腐爛，而不是送來一箱箱的書，糖果，為他苦澀的監禁歲月撒上一點甜，讓他稍微好過一點，又什麼都不說。

鄧不利多眨眨眼，張開嘴，又閉上。「我......沒事，不要緊。畢竟是我讓他落到這個境地的。」

正氣師點點頭，往回走。鄧不利多背對他們，沒有人看見他很快擦去一滴悄悄落下的眼淚。

葛林戴華德現在知道，即使死了，也還是有感覺。他不知道在經歷過這一切，而且那麼多年之後，他的一句氣話還能讓鄧不利多落淚。他感覺到真實的心痛。

不是的，葛林戴華德搖晃鄧不利多的肩膀，不是你害我的，是我害我自己。但鄧不利多聽不到也看不見他，只是緊握著巧克力蛙，努力不讓自己在別人面前露出一絲脆弱的模樣。偉大的鄧不利多竟然為了他親手打敗的黑巫師傷心，不能被人看見。

葛林戴華德瞪著諾曼加城堡。「就不能說點好聽話嗎？」

正氣師停住不動，轉過來，走向鄧不利多。「校長，我剛剛記錯了，葛林戴華德是說......說......」

鄧不利多轉過去時一臉疑惑。「他說了什麼？」

正氣師看向天空，拼命回想，臉皺在一起。鄧不利多看著他，開始擔心了。

葛林戴華德覺得他像是一張被擦掉字跡的羊皮紙。既然如此，不如葛林戴華德自己寫上去。「告訴他，我說，我們是老朋友，我希望他一切都好。」

正氣師喊了一聲。「對！我想起來了，他說你們是老朋友，還希望你一切都好。」

鄧不利多一臉不敢置信。「他這麼說？」

葛林戴華德想了想。「告訴他，我從來就不恨他。」葛林戴華德看著鄧不利多的側臉，「希望有一天，他也不再恨我。」

「他還說，他從來就不恨你。」正氣師一字不漏說出來。「希望有一天，你也不再恨他。」

正氣師走開以後，鄧不利多一個人往外走，葛林戴華德跟著他。他們一起經過「為了更長遠的利益」，鄧不利多找了一塊石頭坐下來，抬頭望向囚禁葛林戴華德的高塔。他攤開自己的左手掌，上頭曾經躺著一道只有鄧不利多和葛林戴華德看得見的疤痕，是當年他們在高錐客洞的穀倉裡對彼此許下誓言時留下的記號。在鄧不利多破壞血盟之後，這道疤痕就和他們曾經擁有過的快樂，一起從手中消失了。葛林戴華德在牢裡的時候，也常看著自己的右手掌發呆，儘管那條疤很已經不在，他依舊能感覺到自己和鄧不利多的靈魂緊緊相連。所以鄧不利多死的時候他馬上就發現了，他覺得自己像是突然跌進黑暗的深淵，永無止盡的墜落，再也沒有人會握著他的手，承諾永恆的愛。

「我從來就不恨你。」鄧不利多靜靜地說。他拆開一直拿在手上的巧克力蛙包裝袋，抽出巫師卡片，任由巧克力蛙跳走。葛林戴華德猜這原本也是要給他的，但鄧不利多臨時決定不讓葛林戴華德收到。葛林戴華德湊過去，看到卡片上寫著：

阿不思·鄧不利多，現任霍格華茲校長，被公認為當代最偉大的巫師。鄧不利多廣為人知的貢獻包括：一九四五年擊敗黑巫師葛林戴華德。發現龍血的十二種用途，與合作夥伴尼樂·勒梅在鍊金術方面卓有成效，鄧不利多教授愛好室內樂及十柱滾木球戲。

「我不恨你。」鄧不利多的話比風還輕。他抽出魔杖，把卡片上「一九四五年擊敗黑巫師葛林戴華德」這句話抹去。

葛林戴華德的靈魂和過去的鄧不利多坐在一起，看著山谷，看著山壁，聽老鷹飛過時發出的長鳴。

******

葛林戴華德沒有留在諾曼加城堡。他原先有股衝動，要和鄧不利多一起離開，但最後，他走上另一個方向。他不知該如何解釋，只是自然而然拐個彎，往前進。他開始有點明白，在死後的世界裡，要去往何處似乎不是由靈魂自己決定，他們被安排好前往的地方，或者說場景，對他們有特殊的意義。剛剛那一幕對葛林戴華德的意義？明知道會傷了鄧不利多的心，他還是說那句話。如今他有個機會去收回，儘管並不會改變已經發生過的事，也沒有讓他自己感到好一點。

他走著，逐漸把山林拋在身後，路邊的房屋越來越多，腳下的路也從石子路變成平坦的石板路。周圍的行人來來往往，一輛車子突然從後頭冒出來。他們非常流暢地閃過葛林戴華德。天空中的烏雲沒有散去，反而轉為夜色。過沒多久，一陣刺耳的警報聲在空中響起，一架轟炸機從他的頭頂飛過，行人不再悠閒漫步，而是壓低身子，神色匆匆，手上提著行李，拉著孩子。葛林戴華德看見自己身上原先近乎破布的長袍已經不見了，取而代之的是黑色長大衣，白襯衫，背心，皮褲和長靴。他的頭髮短而刺地立在頭頂。他在一扇玻璃窗前停下，從窗上的倒影看見自己變得年輕許多。

葛林戴華德走上街道，看見1945年的他和鄧不利多拿著魔杖和彼此對峙。麻瓜尖叫著逃走，原先優美的建築物成了斷垣殘壁。到處都著火了，不清楚是因為砲彈還是魔法。地上躺著很多屍體，有麻瓜的，有巫師的。他最忠實的追隨者維達，睜著眼，倒在葛林戴華德的腳邊，一動也不動。只剩葛林戴華德和鄧不利多還站著。鄧不利多的頭髮有些凌亂，氣息紊亂，臉上有傷，卻還是穩穩地舉著他的魔杖。葛林戴華德嘴角有血，用接骨木魔杖指著鄧不利多。

「這就是了，阿不思。」1945年的葛林戴華德說。他的聲音沙啞，破碎。「這就是終點。」

「快放下你的魔杖，蓋勒特，這是你最後的機會。」1945年的鄧不利多說。他比葛林戴華德冷靜得多。「快停止吧，為你做過的事好好懺悔，這是唯一能拯救你的靈魂的機會。」

「懺悔？」葛林戴華德大笑。「絕不！」

「拜託你看看周圍！我們理想中的國度沒有發生！這裡成了煉獄！」鄧不利多近乎尖叫。

「是我們的煉獄。」葛林戴華德說。他們同時朝彼此發射魔咒，兩道藍色的光在空中相遇，爆出刺眼的強光。

當年，在終點之前，葛林戴華德就已經明白。他明白自己永遠都不會成功，他看見無論是巫師或麻瓜，對於和平的渴望會大於對立。他一開始煽動的仇恨黑霧，用許許多多的生命堆起的勝利，被團結一致對抗腐化的力量慢慢驅散。更何況，他也發現一個他早就知道但拒絕接受的事實：他們指控麻瓜的愚蠢、卑劣、好鬥的本質，同樣出現在巫師身上。由於巫師強大的力量，他們甚至可以做得比麻瓜更可怕。世界交到葛林戴華德和他的追隨者手上，似乎不會比較好。但他已經走得太遠了，與其承認錯誤，不如利用這個機會，把他欠的還一還。於是那時的他稍微偏了一下，把勝利交給鄧不利多，連帶把接骨木魔杖傳給他。死神聖物代表他們曾經共同的理念，交給鄧不利多非常合理。

而現在，死後的世界裡，這塊時光的碎片上，葛林戴華德發現自己很後悔那樣做。他後悔活下來，讓鄧不利多繼續因為他無法獲得應有的平靜，也讓自己被囚禁在黑暗中五十三年。

夠了，葛林戴華德的靈魂想。他走向1945年的自己，朝他握著魔杖的手推了一下。鄧不利多的魔法直接撞在1945年的葛林戴華德胸口。他往後倒，魔杖落在地上。

警報聲依舊盤旋，轟炸機也還飛來飛去。鄧不利多跑過來，跪在快要死去的葛林戴華德身邊。他一手撫上葛林戴華德的胸口，另一手舉起魔杖，想治癒他。但葛林戴華德搖搖頭。

「蓋勒特，不，別這樣對我。」鄧不利多落下淚。

「沒關係的。」葛林戴華德緩緩抬起手，拭去鄧不利多的眼淚。「這樣很好。」

他的手垂下來，閉上眼睛。葛林戴華德的靈魂想，他應該可以為自己想個好一點的遺言，但也不要緊了。他只是動手把1945年的自己臉上的表情稍微調整一下，讓他看起來安詳一點，鄧不利多看了或許會比較好受。但他錯了。

「蓋勒特？」鄧不利多呼喚他的名字，死去的人沒有任何回應。鄧不利多顫抖著，趴在葛林戴華德的身體上，悲慟地哭泣。

儘管他不是真的鄧不利多，但他放聲大哭的樣子還是讓葛林戴華德的靈魂難過。他想安慰鄧不利多，告訴他，這是葛林戴華德想要的。但靈魂終究還是碰不到時間中的幻影。讓鄧不利多親手殺死自己似乎是個很殘忍的選擇。

葛林戴華德嘆了一口氣，對1945年的自己說：「別死了，還是活著吧。」

躺在地上的葛林戴華德手指動了動，咳了一聲。鄧不利多抬起頭來，「蓋勒特？蓋勒特！你還活著！梅林啊你還活著！」

葛林戴華德的靈魂看夠了。他轉身，繼續他的旅程。

******

葛林戴華德發現自己走在一座小鎮的街道上，身上的服飾有些改變。他記得這個地方，距離他和鄧不利多徹底決裂，只剩七年的時間。1938年的法國鄉下，世界風雲變色的前一年。他和鄧不利多約在這座小鎮上見面，只有他們倆。天空飄著雪，整個世界是純淨的白色。

葛林戴華德走進一家旅館，爬上樓梯，來到二樓一扇房門前。他們施了一個隱蔽咒，任何聲響都不會傳到房門外。多麼方便。

葛林戴華德轉動門把，推開門，看見當年的自己和鄧不利多。他先是輕笑一聲，然後就笑得停不下來。距離高錐客洞的悲劇已經有三十九年了，他們一直沒有見面，儘管渴望對方，被寂寞折磨，只敢在最深的夜裡獨自一人時讓想像馳騁，在夢裡和對方相遇。但真的見面時，他們沒有傾訴自己的思念，沒有用溫柔的話語撫慰分離多年的痛苦，反而是指著彼此的鼻子破口大罵。

可笑，又可悲。

「你瘋了，蓋勒特！徹底的瘋了！你知道自己在做什麼嗎？」1938年的鄧不利多面紅耳赤地吼著。「你在摧毀這個世界！」

「你沒有資格指責我！所有的人裡你最沒有資格！」1938年的葛林戴華德高聲怒斥。「我一直都照著四十年前的計畫進行！為了更遠大的利益！這是你跟我一起計畫的！現在你卻認為我做的是錯的？你這個偽君子！」

「難道我讓你濫殺無辜嗎？我有說為了更遠大的利益我們連孩子老人都不放過嗎？為了拯救世界那就毀掉它是嗎？」彷彿是要和葛林戴華德比賽誰比較大聲，鄧不利多扯著嗓子喊。「是你控制不住你殘暴的內心！你喜歡殺戮和血腥！而那是錯誤的！從頭到尾都錯了！你這個自戀的瘋子！」

「而你呢？你是叛徒！」葛林戴華德語帶譏笑，用力搥了一下牆壁。「你背叛了我們的理想！」

「這不是我的理想，是你扭曲的個人喜好！」鄧不利多指著他。「什麼真相，什麼更高的追求，都是你用來蠱惑人心的謊言！」

他們繼續爭吵。葛林戴華德的靈魂終於停止笑了，疲憊地在門邊的椅子上坐下來。是啊，死了以後也會累，但不是身體上的感覺。他看著當年的自己和鄧不利多，他們已經不算在對話了，只是使勁朝著對方吼出這些年來的怨懟和不滿。葛林戴華德當時還砸了一盞燈，非常麻瓜式的舉動。他們倆都不是會跳著腳發脾氣的人，大吼大叫有失體面，這大概是他們唯一一次失控。

葛林戴華德看著他們大聲指責對方的背叛，發現他們即使在暴怒與對立之中，還是試著說服對方加入自己。鄧不利多希望他投降，接受審判，他願意陪葛林戴華德一輩子待在監獄裡度過餘生；葛林戴華德希望鄧不利多回到他們偉大的計畫，和他站在一起征服世界。當然，最後誰也沒有說服誰，只剩下撕開對方的傷口，血淋淋的戳刺。

「你是懦夫！蓋勒特，一走了之，什麼都沒有說！」鄧不利多每個字都說得很用力。「你怎麼能那樣對我！在我們一起度過的那兩個月之後，你對我沒有一點點愛嗎？你怎麼可以這麼做？」

葛林戴華德的靈魂想要阻止1938年的自己說話，因為在接下來的餘生中，他每天都會後悔說出口。但當時他只想狠狠傷害鄧不利多。他自己也因為鄧不利多的話而遍體鱗傷，他要鄧不利多傷得比他更重。人人都說葛林戴華德巧言如簧，善於操弄人心，他的謊話和情話說得一樣美妙，也一樣殘酷。

「因為我不愛你。」葛林戴華德看著鄧不利多的眼睛說。「我不愛你，一點也沒有，那兩個月對我沒有任何意義。」

鄧不利多紅了眼眶。偉大的鄧不利多，魔法界最強大的巫師，要擊敗他如此容易。「你撒謊，你和我立下血盟。」

「因為我不希望你來礙事。」葛林戴華德往後退一步，攤開雙手。「就是這樣，一個血盟可以讓你滾得遠遠的很划算。」

「我第一次感覺被愛，感覺有人理解我，這一生最快樂的日子，原來沒有任何意義。看我付出什麼代價。」鄧不利多深呼吸。「我破壞血盟了。」

「我知道。如果你願意加入我，和我一起為更遠大的利益努力，那兩個月就是一切的開始，被載入史冊的偉大時刻，那光輝燦爛的兩個月將會照亮整個世界。但你沒有，所以那兩個月，就沒有任何意義了。」葛林戴華德聽起來像蛇一樣冰冷，但蛇做不到他的惡毒。「我不在乎你，不在乎你妹妹，我不在乎，因為我不愛你。聽見了嗎？不愛，一點都沒有。」

鄧不利多跌坐在床上。

葛林戴華德的靈魂此刻只想往過去的自己臉上狠狠揍一拳。但已經發生過的事情無法改變。當年，葛林戴華德說完就走了，留鄧不利多一個人在小房間裡，撿拾破碎的心。葛林戴華德當時有什麼感覺？他的心也碎了，勝利的滋味並不好，他痛恨透過傷害鄧不利多的方式獲得勝利，僅管在當時看起來是必要的。鄧不利多說那是他人生中最快樂的兩個月，對葛林戴華德來說，又何嘗不是。他再也沒有碰到另一個和他如此相像又心意相通的人了。他失去感受幸福的能力，他是自己偏執行動的受害者。

「不准走，不准再像個懦夫一樣逃走。」葛林戴華德的靈魂對1938年的自己說。「告訴他你剛剛說的全是謊言，告訴他在高錐客洞那兩個月是你這一生中唯一快樂的日子。」

1938年的葛林戴華德已經開了門，又重新把門關上。轉身，走到鄧不利多身邊，看著鄧不利多，無聲哭泣著。「阿不思，別相信我的謊言。」他蹲下來，捧住鄧不利多的臉。「在高錐客洞那兩個月是我這一生中唯一快樂的日子。我再也不會像那樣快樂。我毀了一切。」

鄧不利多沒有說話，葛林戴華德也沒有放開他。

葛林戴華德的靈魂輕聲說：「吻他，你個蠢蛋。」

一開始，鄧不利多逃避他，就和他這三十九年來避不見面一樣。但他很快就屈服了。權力和愛情是鄧不利多唯一的弱點。他可以封閉自己的心，不讓任何人靠近。他可以一次又一次拒絕魔法部的職位。但無論他是否願意，他永遠都會為葛林戴華德敞開，毫無保留。像是一個無法可解的魔咒，無論鄧不利多如何強大也無力抵抗。

1938年的兩人，脫離曾經發生過的真實。葛林戴華德沒有轉頭就走，鄧不利多沒有獨自哀傷悔恨。他們親吻，身體緊貼著彼此，讓吻加深。窗外的雪越下越大，屋裡除了他們濃重的呼吸聲，和壁爐裡柴火燃燒的劈啪響，一片安靜。葛林戴華德的靈魂在1938年的他們開始褪去彼此的衣服時就離開了。當初是這樣就好了，葛林戴華德的靈魂想。他走上下著大雪的小鎮街道，繼續往前。

******

並不是葛林戴華德的每一個停靠站都和鄧不利多有關。有時後他回到全無印象的地方，阻止當年的自己奪取性命。當初毫不在乎的行為，現在看來血腥而殘暴。他在諾曼加城堡冰冷陰暗的囚室裡坐得越久，就越多這些景象出現在夢裡。他想自己應該是後悔了吧。但若是人生再來一次，他也不確定自己會不會放棄。他和鄧不利多曾經是有夢想的，他們想要自由，大大方方以巫師的身份活著，再也不需要隱瞞真實的模樣。麻瓜就是因為他們封閉了自己的心靈，所以看不見魔法帶來的奇幻色彩，反而將其視為一股神祕可怖的力量。而葛林戴華德當初的所作所為，證實了他們的恐懼。

如果再來一次，葛林戴華德想他還是會為了站在陽光底下而努力。他想騎著掃帚在蔚藍的天空飛翔，他想用魔杖變出一束飄著香氣的玫瑰在世人面前獻給鄧不利多，在他的生日用魔法燃放美麗的煙火鳳凰照亮夜空。如果再來一次，葛林戴華德還是會為了更遠大的利益奮鬥，但不會用血流成河的方式。

他看見鄧不利多毀壞血盟。鄧不利多站在意若思鏡前，自己的身影出現在鏡中，一張預言家日報躺在地上，報導了葛林戴華德最新的罪行。鄧不利多拿著血盟，譴責鏡中的自己軟弱，竟然依舊渴望剛剛炸了一家麻瓜酒館的惡人。鄧不利多忘不了葛林戴華德和那個夏天，卻還是選擇毀了血盟；他出現在巴黎的拉雪茲神父公墓上，看到維達，到死還是忠於他的追隨者，內心無比黑暗的女孩，讓葛林戴華德有毒的理念灌溉了她變形的思想。對於她，葛林戴華德無能為力。他讓1927年的葛林戴華德告訴特地聚集聽他演講的群眾，回去吧。他本想阻止斯卡曼德的玻璃獸偷走血盟，但他想想，還是算了。鄧不利多需要這個，他需要解脫；他來到紐約，選擇不去誘惑奎登斯這孤單敏感、最後為他承受鄧不利多致命一擊的孩子，而是報警檢舉他的養母。他無法給奎登斯他承諾過的，愛、歸屬、榮耀，反而拉著他墜入黑暗，直到死亡。

他的旅程來到一艘郵輪上，他發現自己金髮及肩，狂放肆意的青春回到臉上，他成了十六歲的模樣。船隻航行在波濤洶湧的海浪上，彷彿將被吞沒。所有的乘客都在驚聲尖叫，只有1899年的葛林戴華德坐在甲板上，握緊拳頭，對狂風暴雨和巨浪視若無睹，任拍起的海水打溼他。三人決鬥卻意外奪走亞蕊安娜的性命，葛林戴華德自己也很震驚。除此之外，他也很害怕。他不害怕受到處罰，不害怕阿茲卡班，他害怕鄧不利多因此恨他。他害怕看到鄧不利多用厭惡憎恨的眼神望著他。所以他逃走了，沒有一句解釋。他一點也不在乎船就要沉了，滿腦子只想著鄧不利多永遠都不會原諒他。他和鄧不利多一起建構的夢想，相依相伴的未來，毀在他和阿波佛的爭吵上，毀在他無法控制自己的脾氣上。

葛林戴華德很後悔，無論是1899年還是死後。

葛林戴華德的靈魂告訴1899年的自己：「你是個懦夫，一個字都沒有說就走了。現在去寫信告訴他你很抱歉。」

1899年的葛林戴華德站起來，但葛林戴華德的靈魂制止他。「一封破信改變不了什麼。你永遠失去他了，這就是你的懲罰。」

葛林戴華德不想再看著1899年的自己失意頹唐，他跳進海裡。在起伏的海浪裡他奮力往前，直到風雨退去，洶湧波濤慢慢歸於平靜。他游上岸，沒有停下腳步。他不需要休息，他需要糾正錯誤。葛林戴華德一路走，來到通往高錐客洞的小路。

「不，不是這裡。」葛林戴華德自己也不知道是在和誰討價還價。「再往前一點。」

他又繼續往前走了，來到他曾經也很熟悉的地方。和霍格華茲的精緻優雅相比，德姆蘭粗曠、黑暗，滿滿的雄性好鬥氣息，落在冰冷陰濕的北方，綿延遼闊的大地上。葛林戴華德曾經很喜歡坐在後山看著停在湖泊上的幽靈船，也和大家一樣會在夏天跳進湖裡游泳。但是，隨著他日漸增加的力量和知識，學校再也滿足不了他了。所有的同學和老師在他眼裡，都一樣平庸，無趣。儘管如此，他們還是喜歡他。喜歡他不受拘束，喜歡他的熱情奔放，喜歡他閃耀的氣質和俊美的容貌，也喜歡他比任何人都要熟練使用黑魔法的能力。直到他對他們其中一人做了不可饒恕的事。

葛林戴華德在學校的花園找到自己。一個和他同年紀的學生，帶著些許興奮，等著葛林戴華德對他施咒。

「你確定這個咒語可以幫助我看得更清楚嗎？」葛林戴華德已經不記得這個同學的名字了，但記得他期待的神情。「如果我看不清金探子飛到哪我就無法入選魁地奇校隊了。」

「可以。」十六歲的葛林戴華德說。「我剛研究出這個咒語，一定會有效的。」

結果沒有成功。同學的眼前永遠都會有揮之不去飄動的黑紗，除此之外什麼都看不見。

葛林戴華德的靈魂制止當年的自己對同學施咒，飛偏了的魔法燒毀學校的花園。他被帶進校長室。

「我想之前我們對你都太放任了，蓋勒特。」校長捏捏鼻樑。「你是個很有天分的學生，但你缺乏自制的意識。幸好這次沒有人受傷，否則我就得將你退學，不管你的父母是不是魔法部的高級官員。」

如果當年葛林戴華德沒有被退學，他就不會到高錐客洞去找芭蒂達姑婆，就不會遇上鄧不利多。鄧不利多這一生中因為他而受到的傷害就會消失了。這就是他選擇先來到德姆蘭的原因。他還是會自己一個人為巫師的權益和統治奮鬥，只是沒有鄧不利多的參與，沒有鄧不利多幫忙讓他的計畫更加完整，和他一起畫下未來的藍圖。

也不會有鄧不利多對他溫柔的微笑，和他智慧的交鋒，徹夜長談的暢快淋漓。不會有和靈魂伴侶相遇的喜悅，不會體驗戀愛的甜蜜，也不會嘗到初識雲雨的狂喜。沒有悲傷也沒有快樂，沒有痛苦也沒有歡愉，沒有恨也沒有愛。

什麼都沒有人生還值得過嗎？

「告訴校長，」葛林戴華德的靈魂說。「我才不在乎你開不開除我，反正你們都是笨蛋。」

1899年的葛林戴華德說：「我才不在乎你開不開除我，反正你們都是笨蛋。」

校長的臉脹紅。「很好，如你所願吧。」

******

葛林戴華德的靈魂和年輕氣盛的自己一起離開德姆蘭。他們一起回家挨了罵，一起搭上船，一起來到高錐客洞。和自己冷淡高傲的父母相比，芭蒂達姑婆熱情溫暖，對小蓋勒特沒有太多責怪，把他在學校的黑魔法實驗當成是男孩子一時頑皮的小遊戲，認為退學的決定太大驚小怪。因此，葛林戴華德對她有難得的耐性，願意假裝是個乖孩子。只要他願意，他可以很討人喜歡的，他知道人們想要什麼。

那個下午，鄧不利多來敲芭蒂達家的門，葛林戴華德正待在廚房裡，把腳翹在桌子上，手上抓著芭蒂達做的大釜蛋糕往嘴裡塞，用魔杖發射魔法射蒼蠅。

葛林戴華德的靈魂踢了他的椅子一腳。「快站起來，把手擦乾淨。」

葛林戴華德立刻站起來，從水桶裡舀了一些水洗手。葛林戴華德的靈魂越看年輕的自己越不順眼。「你昨晚洗頭了嗎？這衣服是昨天穿過的吧？你十六歲了，不是六歲！」

年輕的葛林戴華德拉起衣領聞了聞。芭蒂達把洗好的衣服都晾在後院，小葛林戴華德衝過去，扯下一件乾淨的衣服，迅速脫掉身上的襯衫，還沒來得及換上另一件，芭蒂達就帶著十八歲的鄧不利多進來了。

「蓋勒特，親愛的，你很熱嗎？這是我的鄰居鄧不利多家的兒子阿不思，他們也是巫師。」芭蒂達拉著鄧不利多的手。「阿不思，這就是我跟你提過的，我們家的小搗蛋蓋勒特。」

「別叫我小搗蛋。」葛林戴華德的靈魂和年輕的葛林戴華德異口同聲說。

但鄧不利多笑了。葛林戴華德看著十八歲的鄧不利多，襯衫和背心穿得整整齊齊，手上抱著兩本書，和他記憶中的模樣相同，乾淨脆弱，溫柔得像一朵盛開的花。

他的心好痛。

「當個紳士，有禮貌一點。」葛林戴華德的靈魂提醒自己。「對他微笑。」

十六歲的葛林戴華德穿好衣服，露出他所能做出最迷人的微笑，朝鄧不利多伸出手。他不用假裝微笑，他的心怦怦跳，就想要這樣對鄧不利多笑。

葛林戴華德盡量不去干預十六歲的自己和十八歲的鄧不利多相處的時光。他們一定會走上扭曲的方向，但這就是他們互相吸引的地方。他們可以大聲說出自己的夢想，而對方一定能理解。任何天馬行空的想像，在彼此的幫助下都有成真的可能。那感覺太過珍貴，稀有，葛林戴華德想再體驗一次。他也想再看看他們相愛的痕跡，那些小心翼翼的試探，好奇的摸索，熱烈燃燒的渴望和激情，隱藏在高錐客山谷每一個隱蔽的角落。在小河邊，在蘆葦草中，在芭蒂達家的屋頂上，都有他們相互依偎的身影。葛林戴華德甚至是到現在才知道自己在他們的第一次裡有多麼粗魯，讓鄧不利多疼得差點哭了，而鄧不利多只是安靜地包容他。

葛林戴華德享受看著年輕的他們在一起，只對一件事感到奇怪。他看見鄧不利多的母親。十六歲的葛林戴華德趁著夜色深濃的時候爬上鄧不利多的窗台，迫不及待擁抱他心愛的男孩。他們把嘻笑悶在被窩裡，快樂的呻吟封在親吻中，放輕動作，不想吵醒睡在樓下的亞蕊安娜。一夜歡快之後，陽光灑進鄧不利多房間的窗，他卻把葛林戴華德推下床，塞進衣櫃裡。

葛林戴華德的靈魂看見鄧不利多的媽媽為兒子拿來一盆水和乾淨的毛巾讓他洗臉，親親他的額頭就離開了。十六歲的葛林戴華德從衣櫃裡滾出來，躺在地上摀住嘴，不讓笑聲溢出。

這是怎麼回事？鄧不利多的母親已經死了才對，而葛林戴華德的靈魂並沒有去改正這一點。還有亞蕊安娜，看起來就是個活潑可愛的少女，平常在村子裡蹦蹦跳跳到處跑，也和他記憶中的不一樣。

那天晚上，鄧不利多約葛林戴華德在一間穀倉裡見面。葛林戴華德的靈魂等的就是這一晚。他們說好了，要劃開彼此的手，立下血盟，永遠不傷害對方。即使是現在的葛林戴華德也不認為自己當初有利用血盟的意思。他知道鄧不利多的能力會幫助他完成夢想，他的確利用鄧不利多對他的迷戀來招攬他成為盟友。但他感受到的悸動，快樂，與愛，也是真實存在的。他以為和鄧不利多可以永遠一起走下去，立下血盟更多的是對鄧不利多獻上自己至死不渝的忠誠。

鄧不利多用魔杖劃開自己的手掌。「蓋勒特，把你的手給我。」

「不可以。」葛林戴華德的靈魂阻止當年的自己。「他的一生有一半的時間都被這個血盟困住，你不可以和他立下血盟。」

「沒關係的，蓋勒特，別阻止他們。」

葛林戴華德的靈魂看向穀倉的一角。他看見另一個十八歲的鄧不利多，從黑暗中走出來。

他不是十八歲的鄧不利多，他和自己一樣，都是死者的靈魂。

「這是我想要的，我從未後悔過。」鄧不利多的靈魂說。「快啊，別讓我等。」

十六歲的葛林戴華德伸出手。他們十指緊扣，完成了儀式。鄧不利多雙膝一軟，葛林戴華德一把擁住他。他們抱著一起倒在乾草堆上，凝視著彼此。他們的靈魂相連，找到彼此，完整了。

葛林戴華德的靈魂給過去的自己一個最後的叮嚀。「告訴他你愛他，一定要對他說。然後一輩子對他好，永遠都不要離開他。」

「來吧，讓他們單獨在一起。」鄧不利多的靈魂對葛林戴華德的靈魂招招手。「我們都知道接下來會發生什麼，你應該提醒他們帶條毯子的，乾草很刺人。」

他們來到穀倉外，坐在草地上。滿天星斗籠罩著他們，貓頭鷹的叫聲和蛙鳴從遠方傳來。一個安靜祥和的夜晚。

「你為什麼會在這裡？」葛林戴華德問。「這是我的死後世界。」

鄧不利多微笑。「你有沒有想過，如果這只是你的死後世界，為什麼你會出現在某些你不知道的場景。」

葛林戴華德想了想。的確，他看見在諾曼加城堡外的鄧不利多，他也見到鄧不利多銷毀血盟，原本這些時候他都不在場的。

「這是我們的死後世界。」鄧不利多的手指在兩人中間比過來比過去。

「所以你把妹妹治好了。」

「救了我們全家。這是我永遠的遺憾。」

「因為我。」

「不完全是。」鄧不利多輕嘆了一口氣。「你知道我為了找你跑了多少地方嗎？」

「你在找我？」葛林戴華德問。

「我去你一開始醒來的地方找你，結果你不在。」

「那是什麼地方？那些怪物又是什麼？」

「他們是邪惡的靈魂。」鄧不利多一臉嚴肅。「我們活著時候做的事決定我們死後的模樣。」

「那我應該也在那裡才對，但我走出來了。」

「因為你做了他們沒有做的事。」鄧不利多看著他。「你後悔了，你把自己修補好了。」

葛林戴華德移開視線。「我只想看看會有什麼不同。」

「別告訴我你拒絕說出接骨木魔杖的下落只是純粹想激怒他。看來即使死了，你也不想承認自己有柔軟的一面。頑固。」鄧不利多輕輕責備他。「我一路看下來，我知道的。不過你也害我嚇了一跳。你能想像我打開那間旅館房間的門看到他們在做什麼的時候有多尷尬嗎？」

葛林戴華德笑了。「他們做的事，我們又不是沒做過。」

「可是我沒有從第三者的角度來看過啊。」

「他們快樂嗎？」葛林戴華德問。

「不，他們很痛苦。」鄧不利多搖搖頭。「因為他們知道，天一亮，他們又要分開，站到彼此對面去。」

「他們不會為彼此妥協。」葛林戴華德學鄧不利多用手指在他們之間比來比去。「我們不會為彼此妥協。」

「是，我們不會。但那已經是過去的事了。」鄧不利多的語氣突然輕快起來。「幸好我們已經死了。」

葛林戴華德不會把死亡當成是一件好事，但現在看來，也不是壞事。他們沒有任何牽掛了。任何曾經阻礙他們的，都已不在。

「你只剩下最後一件事要做，你要決定自己走向何方。」鄧不利多說。

「那你呢？你的方向在哪裡？」葛林戴華德問。

「我已經決定好了。我跟著你，我知道自己的決定沒有錯。」鄧不利多的手往天空一揮。「所以我們才會共同擁有一個死後世界。」

鄧不利多剛說完，葛林戴華德就靠過來。原來靈魂還能感覺到親吻，感受溫熱的皮膚和滿懷的擁抱。感受到自己的心為了另一個人而快速跳動。太陽緩緩升起，溫暖地照耀兩個相擁的靈魂。這裡就是他想要去的地方，任何一個鄧不利多在的地方，都是他最後的去處。

「梅林的鬍子啊！」芭蒂達的聲音把他們倆嚇得分開。「蓋勒特，阿不思，你們抱在一起做什麼？」

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多站起來。「你可以看得到我們？」葛林戴華德問。

「當然了。」芭蒂達瞇起眼睛。「我的視力好得很呢。」

葛林戴華德看向穀倉。大門敞開，裡面沒有人。

「沒有他們了，就只有我們，因為我們已經做出選擇。」鄧不利多捏捏葛林戴華德的手。「芭蒂達，在這個世上，兩個相愛的人抱在一起是很正常的啊。」

「是這樣沒錯。」芭蒂達點點頭，然後她睜大眼睛。「等等，你們什麼時候相愛的啊？」

「從一開始。」葛林戴華德看著鄧不利多說。他們緊緊握著彼此的手，再也不分開。「從一開始到最後，我們都是相愛的。」

\--完--


	3. 被嫌棄的孩子

1.

「西瑟，我還是不懂。」紐特跟在腳步匆忙的哥哥身邊。「為什麼我會被要求出席？」

「因為你在出席人員名單上。」西瑟從口袋裡抽出一捲羊皮紙，用力攤開。

紐特接過羊皮紙，迅速在最底部找到自己的名字。「是誰把我放上去的？」

「小心！」西瑟抓著低頭不看路的弟弟閃過一根柱子。曾經的豪華大宅如今老舊斑駁，多年來無人居住整理，過往的風華蒙塵。牆上畫像中的人影因為來者的打擾而露出不悅的表情，也有跑到另一個畫框和其他人像聚在一起竊竊私語的。不能怪他們好奇，今日在此舉行的會議的確古怪。

「我也不知道是誰把你放上去的。」西瑟乾脆抓著紐特的手肘，不理會他的抗拒。「魔法部提了名單，鄧不利多提了名單，葛林戴華德提了名單。我們只是整理一下列出來。」

「等等。」紐特甩開西瑟的手。「葛林戴華德也在。」

西瑟不敢相信弟弟的狀況外。「他當然會在，鄧不利多也在。這就是雙方暫時休兵，坐下來談判的意義。」

紐特放下他的手提箱。「你不把事情解釋清楚我不會再前進半步。」

「我們已經遲到了！」西瑟指著樓上。

「是你們把我大老遠從英國拖來美國，不是我自己要來的。」

西瑟雙手叉腰，嘆一口氣。他太明白紐特的脾氣了。「好吧好吧。你還記得你的玻璃獸從葛林戴華德那偷了一個瓶子回來吧？」

「那是血盟。」紐特說。他注意到牆上畫像中的人物全都擠向他身後的畫框，也想一探究竟。「葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一起結誓形成的。」

「這兩年來我們和鄧不利多一直在想辦法銷毀那東西，它讓鄧不利多無法出手攻擊葛林戴華德。」西瑟說。「血盟的魔法很古老，又是他們用血和梅林才知道什麼鬼東西一起締結而成的，力量非常強大，要銷毀可不容易。」

「通常涉及血和情感的魔法都很強大，更何況還是兩個人一起締結，反作用力恐怕也不小。」

「情感？」

「你不會和討厭的人締結互不傷害的誓言，他們過去交情一定不錯。」紐特看得出來，鄧不利多對於葛林戴華德還抱有些許舊日情懷。但若沒有血盟，鄧不利多不會坐視葛林戴華德逐漸壯大，散布危險的思想，危害整個巫師世界。他是當今整個魔法界唯一可以和葛林戴華德相抗衡的巫師了。「當初他們在哪裡發現這個魔法的？」

「葛林戴華德的姑婆家。」西瑟說。「芭蒂達·巴沙特是魔法史學家，我們都讀過她寫《魔法史》，我還記得我當年考得很爛......那不重要。她家裡有很多稀奇古怪的藏書當參考資料，年輕的鄧不利多和葛林戴華德就是從那堆書裡找到其中一本翻到其中一則關於血盟的魔法。」

「那你們也找到那本書了嗎？」

「當然，巴沙特小姐很熱心，她的大釜蛋糕很好吃。」西瑟雙手交叉在胸前。「但她對葛林戴華德的評價有點......與眾不同？」

「與眾不同？」

「她說小蓋勒特是個開朗的男孩子，他和小阿不思湊在一起討論功課的畫面真是太美好了，像兩隻可愛的小鳥一天到晚啾啾啾的。」

紐特想到葛林戴華德那太過蒼白的面容，讓人發冷的淺色單眼，和一見到他就巴不得除之而後快的敵意。「我......我無法把開朗美好可愛和鄧不利多或葛林戴華德連在一起。」

「很奇怪對吧？」西瑟搖搖頭。「總之，我們找到那本書，但作者非常不負責任，上面沒有記錄破解血盟的方法。所以我們翻遍整個魔法部和霍格華茲的藏書室、每個老巫師家裡布滿灰塵的書櫃、整個歐洲大陸的巫師圖書館。我這輩子讀過的書加起來也沒有這兩年讀的多。」

「結果？」

「找到解方了，雖然只有寥寥幾個字。一開始我們也和你有同樣的擔憂，怕銷毀血盟會對鄧不利多造成重大傷害，可能必須付出生命或靈魂的代價。」西瑟說。「但其實也不需要。我們推測出來的結論是，他們只要說服血盟，當初結誓的原因已經不存在就可以了。」

「原來如此，血盟還挺講道理的？」紐特沉思著。「這樣說來也不難。當初鄧不利多和葛林戴華德是因為感情好才結誓，如今他們水火不容，已經不再有保護對方的心了。所以我被列為證人一定是鄧不利多提的，他要我證明葛林戴華德對他恨之入骨。但是，鄧不利多想解開血盟的束縛就算了，葛林戴華德為什麼要配合？」

「血盟束縛了鄧不利多同樣也束縛他。」西瑟回答道。「葛林戴華德在歐洲的擴張速度越來越快，只有英倫三島他打不進來。」

「不對。」紐特否定西瑟的描述。「不是打不進來，他連試都沒有試。」

「因為有鄧不利多在。」西瑟一臉陰沉。「對，鄧不利多有可能擊敗他，但他是個自大又自戀的人，或許他認為自己可以擊敗鄧不利多。不，他不會的，鄧不利多一定會勝利，葛林戴華德必須獲得他應有的懲罰。」

西瑟因為莉塔的悲劇而消沉過。那段時間，紐特放下曾有的心結，回家當個好弟弟陪伴悲傷的哥哥。紐特對於照顧受傷的魔法動物很有經驗，但面對人類他總是手足無措，所以他決定把西瑟當成是一隻受傷的渡鴉寶寶照顧，為他準備食物，煮燕麥粥和南瓜湯，熬製恢復精神和容易入睡的草藥，把西瑟的床鋪得溫暖舒適，整理他的居住環境。雖然渡鴉寶寶不像西瑟一樣會抱怨他的廚藝，但紐特的心血還是讓哥哥得到許多的安慰。最終是忙碌的工作和阻止葛林戴華德勢力持續擴大的目標令西瑟漸漸恢復活力。

「葛林戴華德算是賭一把。」

「他到處招兵買馬，放話要對付鄧不利多，不就是為了逼鄧不利多出來面對他嗎？」

「好吧，我懂了。」紐特提起皮箱，終於願意移動，讓西瑟鬆了一口氣。「但為什麼談判地點選在美國？」

「因為戰火還沒有燒到美國，他們想暫時保持中立，當調停者，儘管當初他們也把他關了半年。」西瑟乾脆抓著紐特的手快步往前。「他們希望鄧不利多能在葛林戴華德揮軍跨海而來之前就把他解決了。」

「鄧不利多有可能輸。」

「那他們就可以賣個人情給葛林戴華德，兩邊下注吧。」西瑟帶著紐特爬上鋪著紅毯的樓梯。「我猜他們要等到葛林戴華德真的往紐約丟了幾個屎炸彈他們才會意識到，沒有人可以置身事外。」

2.

當紐特和西瑟一走進會議廳，就發現有超過二十根魔杖指著他們。美利堅魔法國會現任首長瑟拉菲娜·皮奎里說：「大家冷靜點，是我們的證人斯卡曼德先生。」

屋裡很熱鬧，氣氛卻不太好。一張大長桌擺放在會議廳的正中央，皮奎里坐在長桌一端，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德分坐長桌兩側。陪鄧不利多坐在一旁的是魔法執行部的主管托奎爾·崔佛，葛林戴華德身邊的則是一位美麗冰冷的黑髮女子。紐特想她應該就是維達·羅西爾，出身自純血家族，葛林戴華德最忠實又最殘忍的信徒。他們的身後各自站著自己帶來的人馬：英國的正氣師，美國的正氣師，還有葛林戴華德的追隨者。他們用魔杖指著彼此，劍拔弩張已不足以形容此刻的氣氛，只要有人點根火柴房裡就會爆炸。他們聽到皮奎里的話還是不願把魔杖收起來。

紐特卻在一群殺氣騰騰的人裡見到一張和善的面孔。是奎妮，為了愛哭著踏進火圈的傻女孩。黑色的連身長裙和她一點也不搭，舉著魔杖威脅別人看起來也沒有說服力。她一看見紐特，就開心地朝他揮揮手。蒂娜氣奎妮衝動也為她擔憂不已，偏偏今天沒有出現。紐特想如果今天有機會和奎妮說到話，得好好勸勸她。

而今日的主角鄧不利多和葛林戴華德，不像其他人緊張兮兮。鄧不利多側身坐著，看著自己的手掌，像是上頭開出了花；葛林戴華德則是死死盯著鄧不利多。他看起來不是要用眼神殺死他，更像是在觀察研究一隻稀有珍貴的魔法動物。鄧不利多微捲的褐髮，被鬍子蓋住的側臉，耳朵的輪廓，低垂的雙眼，似乎讓葛林戴華德很感興趣。他看鄧不利多的樣子讓紐特的脖子都癢了起來。最後他們倆的視線同時落在鄧不利多的手掌上。

他的手到底怎麼了？紐特心想。西瑟找了張椅子讓他坐下來，然後就抽出魔杖，站到鄧不利多身後去了。小皮從紐特的大衣口袋裡好奇地鑽出來，紐特輕輕把牠按回去。

「我不知道你們當年腦子裡裝了什麼，竟然會想要立下牢不可破的血盟。」崔佛一臉不悅。「所以我們得坐在這裡解決這爛攤子。」

「你最好注意一下你的舌頭，崔佛先生。」葛林戴華德開口了，會議廳立刻安靜下來。他的聲音冷靜平和，眼神卻讓人不寒而慄。「我不能傷害鄧不利多但我可以傷害你，和在場的每一個人。」

「夠了，停止無謂的放狠話，這樣無法解決問題。」皮奎里站起來。「讓我再次提醒兩邊的眾人。你們是自願來到這裡，坐下來，處理血盟的問題。在這棟屋子裡，不准任何人使用有攻擊性的魔法，否則在外面大批的美利堅魔法國會正氣師一定會制止你們。我很肯定來自英格蘭的巫師和葛林戴華德先生的追隨者也守在外頭。所以，把你們的魔杖通通收起來，不准輕舉妄動，否則我們全都要死在這裡。」

葛林戴華德點點頭，他的追隨者紛紛收起魔杖。崔佛雖不情願但也讓他的正氣師們都放下武器。紐特坐在一旁，既想離開又好奇。他發現鄧不利多是整間會議廳裡唯一沒有任何動作的人，他就只是盯著自己的手掌。直到皮奎里提到他的名字。

「鄧不利多教授，請你把血盟拿出來吧。」皮奎里說。

鄧不利多沒有看他的宿敵，只是默默從背心口袋裡掏出血盟放在桌上，就在他和葛林戴華德的中間。一個有著精緻雕刻圖案、銀制的小瓶子，裡頭有兩滴血液──分屬葛林戴華德和鄧不利多──漂浮其中，像是跳著永不停止的華爾滋般緩緩旋轉。它們時而結合，時而分開，紐特第一次看到時覺得這兩滴血在瓶子裡就像兩個開心的孩子玩在一起。

「根據我們找到的文獻，我們必須說服它，當初立誓的原因已不存在。」崔佛不以為然地說。「問題是，當初你們立誓的原因是什麼？」

鄧不利多才剛要說話，葛林戴華德就搶先一步。「東11街有一家麻瓜甜點店，我想你應該會喜歡。」

「抱歉，葛林戴華德先生？你說什麼？」皮奎里問。鄧不利多此時終於抬頭看向葛林戴華德。

「東11街，你等一下可以去逛逛。」葛林戴華德不管皮奎里的問題。「他們的西西里奶酪卷，對我來說太甜了，但你大概會覺得不錯，口味又多。」

「你到底在說什麼啊？」崔佛皺著眉頭。「我是問你們當初結下血盟的原因是什麼？」

「因為我們深陷情網。」葛林戴華德很快拋出答案。他從頭到尾都只看著鄧不利多。「下一次你有勇氣離開英格蘭，不再躲在學校裡和那些小鬼混在一起，去巴黎看看，好吃的甜點店到處都是。」

「你們什麼？」崔佛和皮奎里異口同聲問。會議廳裡一陣譁然，無論是正氣師或是葛林戴華德的追隨者都驚訝地張大了嘴，維達也斜眼看著他，彷彿這是她第一次見到這個人。就連小皮都從口袋裡擠出來爬到紐特的肩膀上，堅持要看熱鬧。

「我們，當時，深陷情網。」葛林戴華德對於被打斷有些不耐煩，彷彿他今天來的主要目的只是和鄧不利多閒話家常而不是解開綁住他三十年的咒語。「夏天是個墜入愛河的好季節。」

血盟閃了一下，像是它讚成葛林戴華德的話。

「我躲在學校裡？」其他人都還沒反應過來，鄧不利多說話了。「我在學校裡教書，做研究，我對巫師界盡一己之力。你又做了什麼？把世界搞得一團糟。」

「我才是為了所有巫師的未來努力的人。」葛林戴華德指著自己。「我才是為了拯救世界拼命的人。我從未背棄當初我們的理想，從來沒有！是你放棄了我們的夢想。」

「我放棄我們的夢想？在我妹妹出事之後你怎麼還能怪我？」平時溫和、彬彬有禮的鄧不利多明顯動怒。

「那是個意外，你卻一直不肯放下！」即使葛林戴華德令人心生畏懼，紐特也認為他優雅從容，但如今他顯得過分激動。

「我沒有怪你，我希望你留下來和我一起面對。」鄧不利多拉高音量。「你卻跑了！」

不知道鄧不利多其他的朋友如何，但紐特從未聽過鄧不利多提起家人。當年在高錐客洞似乎發生了很多事。

「停！停下來！」崔佛拍著桌子。「回到剛剛講的！你們結下血盟的原因是什麼？」

「我們彼此相愛！」葛林戴華德非常不高興。「你到底哪個字聽不懂？」

紐特相信崔佛聽得懂，但他不知道有沒有人注意到葛林戴華德用的是現在式而非過去式。而且，血盟從鄧不利多和葛林戴華德開始交談之後就有節奏地閃著黃色的光芒。看著它閃啊閃的，紐特都能感覺血盟歡快的情緒。

3.

「我們彼此相愛。」鄧不利多平靜地說。血盟躺在他的手上，已經不閃了，像個乖巧的孩子。紐特再度注意到鄧不利多用的也是現在式而非過去式。

「你......」崔佛腦海裡大概閃過無數個非常不英格蘭的髒話，但他最後只擠出，「真是糊塗。」

紐特現在和鄧不利多這方的人馬一起待在會議廳旁的房間，葛林戴華德和他的人待在另外一邊。皮奎里在葛林戴華德準備掀桌之前火速宣布中場休息。紐特是最後一個離開會議廳的人，他看見皮奎里撫著額頭，相當苦惱的樣子，她身後的正氣師們則面面相覷。紐特在葛林戴華德他們待的房間外站了一會，一片靜悄悄，沒有人說話。而這一邊，情況稍微好一點。只有一點。

「我當時很年輕。」鄧不利多看著血盟。「我的父母不在了，弟弟在學校，妹妹......病了。我哪裡都不能去只能待在家裡照顧她，感覺自己被困住了。」

「葛林戴華德就出現了。」紐特說。

「葛林戴華德就出現了。」鄧不利多嘴角露出一個苦澀的微笑。「他像一束光照亮我當時的生活。」

「教授。」西瑟搓著手，想著如何提出他的問題而不會冒犯鄧不利多。「有沒有可能，呃，他對你下了，呃，迷情劑？」

「這樣想會讓你好過一點嗎？」鄧不利多搖頭。「不，西瑟，葛林戴華德是真正地吸引了我。他的能力和才華，他自由狂放的態度，有關他的每一件事都深深吸引著我。我想......」

鄧不利多開始在房間裡來回踱步，他的態度和討論一個學術問題沒有兩樣。「我想他對我也是有感情的，但他也利用我讓他的計劃更完整。是的，崔佛，別白費力氣質疑我了。我承認，我幫他建立了理論的基礎，擘畫了未來的藍圖，為此我感到萬分後悔。但是他理解我，你們明白那種感受嗎？即使過了這麼長一段時間，他還是唯一真正理解我的人。」

現場的正氣師們除了和彼此交換震驚的眼神，無人開口。西瑟也不知道該如何反應，崔佛臉上則顯出一絲厭惡。但紐特明白，他知道被理解是什麼感覺。就像蒂娜知道紐特覺得火蜥蜴的眼睛和她很像，她也喜歡看到紐特為了安撫每個魔法動物做出的怪異舉動。她不要求紐特表現出別人希望的樣子，她喜歡的就是紐特原本的樣子。紐特完全能明白鄧不利多當時的心情。

「後來怎麼了？」崔佛問。

紐特感覺這個問題讓鄧不利多很痛苦。鄧不利多又低下頭看著手中的血盟。「我妹妹，發生意外。我想我和葛林戴華德都要負起責任。」

「但他跑了。」崔佛提醒鄧不利多，成功讓鄧不利多露出愧疚的神情。

「事情已經發生，再多的責怪也沒有用。」紐特對著崔佛說。「當務之急是讓血盟明白，他們過去的情感已經不在，對吧？教授？」

鄧不利多不置可否。「當務之急。」

「看你們剛剛的樣子，應該不難。」崔佛突然輕鬆許多。「你們在血盟面前繼續吵架就好了。」

4.

結果也沒那樣簡單。

「我想你們只要，嗯，」待所有人都回到會議廳之後，皮奎里宣布。「讓血盟知道你們已經不再愛著彼此就好了。開始吧，兩位。」

血盟依舊躺在桌子上，左右兩邊坐著沉默不語的葛林戴華德和鄧不利多。他們看看彼此，話到嘴邊又吞回去。剛剛指著對方鼻子的氣勢已經消散無蹤。

「經過這麼多事，你們應該對彼此有很多不滿。」皮奎里催促他們。「一次說出來吧！」

安靜無聲。

「你們到底想要怎麼樣？」崔佛忍不住發脾氣。「如果我想要浪費時間我不用大老遠跑到美國來！」

紐特明白，要斬斷一份曾經刻骨銘心的愛不是那樣容易，儘管兩人已經形同陌路，心懷怨懟。當年得知莉塔即將和西瑟結婚，他一度無法平復自己的情緒。他想裝作冷漠，但很難。到最後，希望對方幸福的心總是比心痛的感覺占上風。

「崔佛先生，你這種態度無濟於事。」紐特不知哪來的勇氣，頂撞魔法執行部的主管，而這個人還是他哥哥的上司。但他認為，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德在分手這件事情上需要幫助。就好像你不能指望拍拍手，兩腳蛇就會自己乖乖回到箱子裡去，一點引導是有必要的。他無視西瑟對他拼命搖手要他閉嘴的暗示。「羅西爾小姐，我想，你們平常應該有聽過葛林戴華德談論鄧不利多吧？」

突然被點名，維達‧羅西爾嚇了一跳。「偶爾，嗯，常常。」

「他都說了什麼？」

維達看看葛林戴華德。「他說鄧不利多是我們崇高目標最大的阻礙。」

血盟閃了一下藍光。

「他提到鄧不利多的時候，都是什麼反應？」紐特繼續問。

「他很生氣，不滿。」維達朝鄧不利多點點頭。「沒錯，鄧不利多，他不喜歡你。」

血盟繼續閃著藍光，冷冰冰的，似乎維達的評價讓它有了某種反應。葛林戴華德張開嘴，像是想辯解什麼，然後又想起來他們就是要讓血盟相信他們不再相愛，於是什麼都沒說。

但出乎意外的，鄧不利多回應了維達。「我一點也不驚訝。」

「而且他還找了一個夠強大的人要殺你。」維達越說越起勁。「一個闇黑怨靈宿主，魁登斯。」

「這我知道，魁登斯已經對我出手兩次了，有一次他還一臉怨恨地稱呼我大哥。」鄧不利多歪頭看著葛林戴華德。「你對他說了什麼謊？」

「他無法對你動手，所以找個代理人。」崔佛語帶諷刺，葛林戴華德瞪了他一眼。

「我們之前有個同伴，不小心說了偉大的鄧不利多，後來就被他燒死了。」維達一臉驕傲地看著葛林戴華德。「鄧不利多，他真的非常討厭你！」

鄧不利多看著不發一語的葛林戴華德，現在反而是葛林戴華德迴避鄧不利多的視線。「你真的非常討厭我，原來如此。」

紐特無法忽視鄧不利多試圖藏起心碎的表情，對於破除血盟來說，可不是好現象。血盟不再閃光，而是一直亮著，但那黯淡的藍光不知為何讓紐特感覺好悲傷。

「我自己也可以提出證明，葛林戴華德對鄧不利多，舊情不在。葛林戴華德先生第一次見到我就對我展現......不可思議的敵意。」紐特清清喉嚨。「他看到當年鄧不利多獨排眾議不讓我被退學的紀錄就對我很生氣，還問我，為什麼鄧不利多這麼喜歡我。然後就判了我死刑。」

「他太討厭鄧不利多了，連帶連鄧不利多喜歡的學生也討厭。」皮奎里幫忙做出結論，而且她是對著血盟說的。

「後來在巴黎見到我，他問我，你認為鄧不利多會為你哀悼嗎？之後就對我扔出致命的魔法火球。」紐特看向哥哥。

西瑟連忙站起來。「沒錯！超大一顆火球，我們差點就死了。」

「你還活著是因為一個女人救了你，英勇的正氣師先生。」葛林戴華德聽起來正燃燒著熊熊的恨意。「還有你，提著破箱子到處礙事的臭小鬼，什麼都不懂也敢在此大放厥辭。」

「她的名字是莉塔，葛林戴華德。」西瑟原本想衝上前，被他的同伴制止。「那勇敢的女人叫莉塔，你這個殺人兇手！」

葛林戴華德一點也不在乎的樣子。

「別針對他們了，你討厭的是我。」鄧不利多說。

「所以，是真的嗎？他是你最喜歡的學生？」葛林戴華德指著紐特，小皮立刻溜進紐特的大衣口袋裡躲起來。

鄧不利多直視葛林戴華德的眼睛。「這對你來說很重要嗎？」

「你沒種親自面對我，所以派他來找我麻煩。」葛林戴華德憤怒的手指一直對著紐特不放，紐特緩緩移動腳步，想離開他無杖魔法的射程。「你沒有勇氣和我一起奮鬥，你覺得和一群用愛慕的眼神看著你的學生在一起的日子比較舒適是嗎？連續八年當選霍格華茲最受歡迎的教師，你可真迷人啊，鄧不利多教授！」

「愛慕？這真是太荒謬了！」鄧不利多駁斥他。「他們都是我的學生，都是孩子！」

紐特拼命搖頭。「不，我想你誤會了，葛林戴華德先生，我沒有愛慕教授。」

葛林戴華德的怒火幾乎化作真實的火焰從他頭頂冒出來。「那你說他到底哪裡好？一個笨拙、連話都說不好、愛管閒事的蠢小鬼，值得你全部的信任！」

紐特心中的警鈴大作。比鄧不利多依舊因為葛林戴華德而心碎還要更糟糕的情況就是，葛林戴華德因為鄧不利多而吃醋，更別說他此刻的假想敵是紐特自己了。

「是，紐特值得我全部的信任，他的確是我最喜歡的學生。」鄧不利多的語氣充滿挑釁。葛林戴華德瞪著紐特。紐特驚恐地發現只要這位全世界最強大的黑巫師願意，他的眼神真的可以把自己戳出一個大洞。

「不，教授，請你不要這樣說。」紐特大聲否認。他隨口亂說一個不存在的名字。「我覺得你喜歡雷文克勞的史坦恩甚過喜歡我。」

但鄧不利多沒有理會紐特的自清。他站起來。「紐特很善良，他沒有野心，他只做他認為對的事，和你不一樣。你不知道什麼是愛，你不知道什麼是快樂，你看不見世間的美好，一切只是成就你野心的墊腳石，包括我，你如此討厭的我，利用完之後就狠狠拋在腦後的我，你恨不得親手殺掉的我！」

血盟快速閃著藍光，會議廳裡除了鄧不利多和葛林戴華德以外的每個人，都仔細盯著它瞧。「沒錯，就是這樣！」皮奎里鼓勵著血盟。「看看他們倆，已經不再相愛了，他們是多麼痛恨彼此，希望親手殺了對方！」

血盟的閃光驟然停止。所有人都圍了上來。兩滴血雖然不像之前那樣活潑，但依舊慢慢漂浮著。

「搞什麼！」崔佛用力拍桌。「本來都要成功了！」

「到底哪裡出了問題？」皮奎里彎下腰。「嘿，我知道你只是在盡自己的職責，但世界危在旦夕，而葛林戴華德和鄧不利多已經不再愛著彼此了，請你為了巫師的未來，讓他們自由好嗎？」

血盟無動於衷。

「阿不思，我不恨你，但我為你擔憂。」葛林戴華德依舊不管會議廳裡有多少外人，他只對鄧不利多說。「你逃避你的命運已經三十年了，你的道路和我的道路本應該是一樣的才對。你看看他們，膽小如鼠，目光短淺，他們不懂什麼叫更高的追求，只想在麻瓜的施捨下苟且偷生。你和他們不一樣，你和我才是一樣的，我們知道為了生存只有反擊的道理。」

鄧不利多笑了，語氣裡滿是不屑。「不，蓋勒特，我們不一樣。」

「不，我們是一樣的，你在逃避自己的責任。躲在舒適的學校裡，和你的好朋友、你的學生、你的門徒，」葛林戴華德看了紐特一眼，非常不友善的一眼。「快快樂樂生活在一起，完全忘了像你我擁有無比優秀天賦的人該為我們的族人和世界做的事。」

「你總是用好聽的話去包裝你的野心，你想要征服一切的慾望。」鄧不利多的表情逐漸冷硬。「你就是個冷酷自戀的虐待狂，你以玩弄人心為樂，因為你自己沒有心，你沒有任何感覺。」

「我當然是有心的，你不記得那兩個月我們是多麼快樂嗎？」葛林戴華德想要靠近鄧不利多，但鄧不利多舉起手來拒絕他。「我從未對任何人那樣溫柔，只有你。你明明就知道我想要的是只不過是自由，所有看起來殘忍的過程都是必要的手段，你明明就懂的。我不相信你把一切都遺忘了。」

「我沒有遺忘，蓋勒特，我記得你的溫柔，還有你閃亮的理想。」鄧不利多幾乎是咬牙切齒。「所以我知道你有多麼冷酷。轉身離開的是你，你卻表現得像是我對不起你。」

血盟又開始發出淡淡的藍光。

葛林戴華德露出理解的神情。「你沒有對不起我，你對不起的是我們的夢想，是為了讓世界更美好的努力。你還在為了亞蕊安娜的事怪我。說實話，我不在乎你的家人，我只在乎你。你因為你的家人而軟弱，逃避，躲進殼裡摀住耳朵，根本就是侮辱你的才華和能力。我不想殺你，我要把你從你的殼裡逼出來，就像鳳凰要經過火焰才能重生，沒有痛苦的淬鍊你永遠都不知道自己可以登上什麼頂峰。」

「要登上由生命堆疊成的頂峰，我寧可不要。」

「你可以繼續裝出正義凜然的樣子，但我們都知道，你心裡還是渴望著我。」葛林戴華德的聲音輕柔如絲絨。「這些年來你身邊沒有任何人，因為沒有任何人能讓你感覺到我曾經帶給你的快樂和幸福。你逃避我這麼久是因為你不想給我一個說服你的機會，你怕自己無法堅持下去，你會向我投降，奔向我的懷抱。而你也知道，我身邊的位置永遠都是留給你的，只留給你。」

「等一下！」崔佛看著光芒又開始逐漸消失的血盟大喊。「你不能這樣說！」

「我不會相信你的甜言蜜語，再也不會了。」鄧不利多說。

「但你想要相信，不是嗎？」葛林戴華德說。

血盟又恢復平靜。

這一瞬間，紐特很同情鄧不利多，他甚至同情起葛林戴華德。任何一段感情的結束都不該如此，在眾目睽睽之下，讓人看見最難堪的模樣。他們應該要有只屬於兩人的空間，把所有最傷人最痛苦的時刻保留給彼此，之後才能帶著傷痕背對背離開。很少有人的感情會和世界的未來扯上關係，更別說要攤開來給一堆人看。

「這太荒謬了。」崔佛指著血盟。「先是把這個東西當孩子一樣哄，然後你們倆還在扯無關緊要的話。現在又功虧一簣了。鄧不利多，當初如果不是你那麼蠢，信了他的鬼話，今天我們也不用為了要讓你能夠阻止他而費那麼多力氣，這都是你的錯。什麼愛什麼理念只是你的腦袋不清楚產生的幻想。」

葛林戴華德抽出魔杖指向崔佛，會議廳裡的每個人，除了紐特和鄧不利多以外，也都把魔杖抽出來。「你不准這樣對他說話！我說了，你要注意你的舌頭，否則我就把它拔掉，以麻瓜的方式！」

崔佛並不打算退讓。「你對他說的話更糟。」

「各位，你們最好不要做傻事。」皮奎里似乎也很緊張。

「蓋勒特，他說得對，這都是我的錯。」鄧不利多嘆一口氣。他拉好身上的衣服，整理僅剩的尊嚴。「我當年真的太蠢了。我......我竟然看不出你在利用我。不對，我想在內心深處我是知道的，只是不想承認。這一切從一開始就是錯的。」

鄧不利多說完就快步離開了，把血盟孤零零扔在桌上。葛林戴華德愣楞看著他的背影，直到大門關上。

「我想，我們還是休息一下吧。」皮奎里無奈地說。

5.

紐特沒有和大家一起進入休息室。幾個家庭小精靈正忙著往三個房間分送麵包和濃湯。紐特剛抵達的時候，窗外還有不甚溫暖的陽光，現在黑夜已經降臨，而破解血盟的任務卻一點進展也沒有。他比任何人都搶先一步把血盟拿到手，在轉角找到一張老舊的沙發。他窩在上頭，看著血盟，仔細回想剛剛在會議廳裡發生的每一幕。

一開始，血盟對維達和紐特的證詞似乎有反應，之後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的爭吵更讓反應加劇，連紐特都覺得，血盟就要被解開了。但它之後卻停下來。在葛林戴華德試著用情感動搖鄧不利多時，它又開始發光。血盟似乎也很煩惱，猶豫不決。兩滴血漂浮在瓶子裡依偎著彼此，沒有之前輕快的氣息。讓紐特幾乎想拍拍它，安慰它一切都會好起來的。

像哄孩子一樣。

紐特看著血盟想到崔佛對它的形容，孩子，紐特之前也覺得血盟裡的兩滴血像小孩子玩耍一樣旋轉。

這樣說起來，血盟的確很像孩子。他們是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多兩情相悅時互相許誓的產物，如今他們不再相愛了，一對準備離婚的怨偶，因為孩子而無法徹底和對方一刀兩斷。

小皮從紐特的口袋裡探出來，爬上紐特的手腕，和他一起看著血盟。

「孩子，小皮，你覺得像嗎？」紐特問。小皮摸摸血盟，好像牠也為被雙親嫌棄的血盟感到難過。

紐特繼續沉思。如果破解血盟的方法真如西瑟他們的推測，那葛林戴華德和鄧不利多剛剛的針鋒相對或許已經足以對血盟造成破壞，而血盟也一度準備自毀的。是什麼阻止了它？

「紐特。」

紐特抬頭，發現是奎妮。

「奎妮，蒂娜很擔心你。」紐特說。奎妮拉著他的手作勢要他小聲一點。

「紐特，我偷溜出來找你，馬上就要回去了。」奎妮低聲說。「我剛剛在會議廳裡聽見有人心裡想著要殺你。」

「殺我？」紐特完全摸不著頭緒。「我什麼也沒做。等一下，是葛林戴華德嗎？」

「不，不是他。」奎妮搖頭。「房間裡的某個人，我們這邊的人，你一定要小心，一旦離開這棟房子他就打算動手。」

「你們那邊的人我一個也不認識。」紐特看著奎妮，曾經天真浪漫的臉龐如今憔悴而疲憊。「沒想到我也要和妳分你們我們。」

「紐特，我......」奎妮捏著自己的手。「我相信葛林戴華德會把我們帶往一個更好的未來。」

「而我不相信。」紐特說。「妳能聽見他的心聲吧？他對鄧不利多有什麼想法？」

「他......大部分的時候我都聽不見，我能聽到的，和他告訴我的，是一樣的話，他真心相信自己的理念，他沒有騙我。」奎妮說。

「也有可能他是個強大的鎖心者，只讓妳聽他想要讓妳聽到的話。」

奎妮沒有回答。她在紐特面前走來走去。「我想我不應該告訴你的，但是剛剛，我可以聽到一點。他的心很亂，陰鬱，起伏不定，他不像鄧不利多形容的那樣毫無感覺。」

「那妳能聽到鄧不利多的心聲嗎？」紐特問。

「可以，他沒有防備。」奎妮給紐特一個悲傷的微笑。「他的心碎了，我還能聽見一個少年在哭的聲音。」

「他心中的少年。」紐特不知道事情的來龍去脈，但聽他們剛剛的對話他能猜得出來。「十八歲的鄧不利多。」

「他還愛著葛林戴華德。」奎妮的雙眼滿是淚水，紐特知道她想起了雅各。「可憐的教授，我懂他的感覺。 因為有愛才會痛苦。」

因為有愛才會痛苦，如果沒有愛就不會有任何感覺。紐特很想知道葛林戴華德到底為何如此恨鄧不利多，還試著要殺他。到目前為止，鄧不利多都沒有出手制止他的擴張。鄧不利多待在霍格華茲裡，和葛林戴華德多年未見，沒有阻礙葛林戴華德的遠大抱負。他也沒有理由成為葛林戴華德痛恨的對象。

除非葛林戴華德對鄧不利多也還有感覺。或許他就是氣鄧不利多沒有給他機會去說服。理應由兩人攜手奮鬥的願景，如今只有葛林戴華德一個人堅持著，孜孜不倦地朝他們當年一起寫下的計畫前進。對鄧不利多來說，失去家人是重大的打擊，但葛林戴華德自己承認，他不在乎鄧不利多的家人，他不能理解鄧不利多因此放棄他們的夢想的行為。

奎妮說葛林戴華德真心相信自己的話，或許這就是真相。為了更遠大的利益不只是一句口號，是他願意付出一切去努力的目標。即使要殺掉心愛的人，也在所不惜。紐特想到血盟原先激動的閃光停止在皮奎里的話之後：他們希望親手殺了對方。

「因為有愛才會痛苦，因為有愛才會有恨。」紐特喃喃自語著。他抬起頭。「奎妮，妳能回去，把妳聽見鄧不利多的心聲，告訴葛林戴華德嗎？」

「為什麼？」奎妮問。

「讓他們不要殺了對方。」紐特抓抓頭髮。「我有個理論，或許可以解開血盟。」

「好吧。」奎妮說。她又抓起紐特的手。「告訴蒂娜我沒事，好嗎？我會沒事的，總有一天她會明白的。」

6.

會議廳裡此刻只有紐特和今天的兩位主角。在他的要求下，所有的人都在外面等著。如果說紐特一點也不擔心，那就是騙人的。葛林戴華德不會也不能傷害鄧不利多，但他有很好的理由傷害紐特。西瑟很擔心，但紐特堅持如此。

「騶吾是很溫順可愛的奇獸，牠愛玩愛吃愛睡，通常沒什麼攻擊性。」紐特站在長桌一端。「我在巴黎找到的那隻，把我摔個半死，暴躁易怒。但那是因為牠的脖子上被鐵鍊鎖住，那令牠很痛苦。」

「你把我們找來是為了聽你上課嗎？」葛林戴華德說。不知為何，他看起來很累。

「我的意思是，凡事都有道理，血盟也是，我們只能想辦法找到背後運行的規則。」紐特把血盟拿出來，放在桌上。「愛沒有錯。」

「你說什麼？」鄧不利多問。

「我們不會和討厭的人立下永不互相傷害的誓言，即使是葛林戴華德。」紐特說。「如果他只是不希望你將來礙事，那個夏天他有的是機會殺了你，毀了你。但他沒有，他和你立下血盟。強大，幾乎無法可解，和血與靈魂相關的魔咒，不會隨便使用。對嗎？葛林戴華德先生？」

葛林戴華德沒有回答。

「無論當初你們是為了什麼更遠大的利益，無論你們之間有沒有利用和欺騙，我相信，」紐特看看鄧不利多再看看葛林戴華德。「你們當初立誓時是真心的，你們的愛是真的。」

血盟發著暗暗的紅光。

「血盟，不是詛咒，不是束縛，它是......你們愛情的結晶。它的存在是因為你們當時相愛，但它的毀滅卻不僅是愛的消逝。」紐特看著無言相對的兩人。「皮奎里試著用世界的安危來說服它，不，這沒有用。血盟不在乎世界的和平，不在乎巫師的未來，除了你們兩個人，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德，締結此盟者，血盟的雙親，它誰都不在乎。」

「你不覺得自己聽起來很荒謬嗎？」葛林戴華德說。但本應諷刺的話聽起來有氣無力。

紐特轉向鄧不利多。「教授，是你把我放進出席名單的嗎？」

「我沒有。」鄧不利多說。

「不是你也不是英國魔法部，那就是葛林戴華德了。」紐特看著葛林戴華德。「你把我放在名單上，是因為你要找機會殺我，對嗎？」

葛林戴華德冷笑。「你當初可是害我在美國人的監獄裡蹲了一陣子。」

「那不是你真正的理由。我想真正的理由是，你忌妒我。」紐特說。「聽起來很荒唐，但卻是真的。你知道鄧不利多蟬聯八年霍格華茲最受歡迎的老師，你不只一次指責他和朋友學生混在一起。你很忌妒我們，因為我們比你更接近他，陪在他身邊，這是你做不到的事。你找魁登斯殺他，向你的追隨者散布鄧不利多對偉大遠景的威脅的消息，因為你要逼他出來面對你，你想要說服他的機會，你希望陪在他身邊的是你自己，不是我們，他的朋友或門徒。你不在乎我們就像你不在乎鄧不利多的家人，你認為我們阻礙鄧不利多到你的身邊去。」

「蓋勒特，這是真的嗎？」鄧不利多問，雖然他看起來並不驚訝。

葛林戴華德臉上沒有表情。「是又如何。」

「你還愛著鄧不利多，就像鄧不利多還愛著你一樣。」紐特指著他們。「那就回到血盟的問題，如果你們依然相愛，那血盟就沒有銷毀的理由。如果你們不相愛了，打算銷毀血盟之後各奔東西，再無瓜葛，那血盟不用繼續存在。但你們依然相愛，而且你們解開禁錮之後會殺了對方。」

紐特拿起血盟。「沒有一個孩子在聽到自己是個錯誤之後會開心的，也沒有一個孩子會希望雙親自相殘殺。它很困惑，很傷心，它的雙親不想要它，還企圖傷害彼此。」

「你說得好像它有感覺。」鄧不利多的語氣和他的表情一樣哀傷。

「我想它有。」血盟此刻有些發燙，紐特能感覺到它的痛苦正在翻騰。「你們兩個都是無法被說服的，因為你們相信自己做的是正確的事，為了各自的理想，愛情不是也不能是最重要的，這就是你們必須銷毀血盟解開魔法的原因。但如果你們不放棄殺害對方的想法，血盟永遠不會同意讓你們自由。」

紐特把血盟放回葛林戴華德和鄧不利多之間。「愛是沒有錯的。」

紐特離開會議廳，他想鄧不利多和葛林戴華德需要真正的獨處。他一關上會議廳大門，一堆人湧向他。

「怎麼樣？」崔佛問。

「我們等等吧。」紐特說。

西瑟湊過來。「我差點以為你要出不來，葛林戴華德那麼討厭你。」

紐特笑了笑。「從來就和我無關，一直都只和鄧不利多有關。」

所有的人都累了，無論是哪邊的人馬。有人蹲著，有人靠著牆，崔佛一直焦慮地看著懷錶。維達和皮奎里瞪著大門，像要把門瞪出一個洞。突然，奎妮叫了一聲。

「噢，我們要走了。」她揪著一個黑巫師，向紐特眨眨眼，用消影術離開了。紐特猜那就是原先被葛林戴華德安排來殺紐特的人。其他葛林戴華德的追隨者不知從何得到訊號，也迅速一哄而散。

會議廳的大門被拉開，鄧不利多走了出來，手上多了一個剛剛沒有看見的盒子。會議廳裡沒有第二個人，葛林戴華德也已經走了。

「銷毀了嗎？」紐特問。

鄧不利多攤開手掌，紐特看見血盟裡的兩滴血消失了。現在躺在他掌心的就是一個空殼。

皮奎里吐出很大一口氣。「終於結束了。」

「不，這代表一切才剛開始。」鄧不利多現在看起來比這一整天都要來得精神抖擻。「他剛剛提到自己造訪了一個中世紀的巫師，偉大探險家的墓，我想那是哥倫布，他的下一個目標大概就是西班牙，我們應該要通知西班牙魔法協會做好準備。」

「西班牙過去殺害巫師和女巫的紀錄太血跡斑斑，葛林戴華德會很容易拿下西班牙的。」崔佛說。他和皮奎里握手。「女士，這次謝謝妳的協助。」

「希望一切還不太晚。」皮奎里朝鄧不利多伸出手，原本想說話，但最終還是沒有說。他們握了握手，一群人準備離開。紐特叫住鄧不利多。

「我剛剛沒有看見這個盒子。」紐特指著鄧不利多一直拿著的盒子。長方形，黑色包裝紙上有金箔點成的花朵。像是個禮物。「那是什麼？」

鄧不利多的微笑有些不合時宜的甜蜜。「西西里奶酪卷，真不敢相信他還有時間去買東西。」

「我希望你們有好好談談。」

「我從來就不想殺了他，他也不想殺了我。」鄧不利多垂下眼睛。「就算我沒有向血盟保證將來不會殺蓋勒特，當最糟糕的時刻來臨時，我也不知道自己做不做得到。」

「你可以做得到，你們兩個都可以，就算那會令你們痛苦一輩子，因為你們是同樣堅強冷硬的人。不過，既然你們已經對血盟許下另一個承諾，不取對方的性命，那就要遵守。答應孩子的就要做到，否則它的犧牲就沒有意義。」紐特拿起曾經是血盟的瓶子。「我在想，如果你不想再看到它的話，可以給我嗎？就這樣丟了，好可憐。」

「紐特，你就是沒辦法放著不管對吧？就像你撿回家放在地下室照顧的奇獸。」鄧布利多如紐特所想的，把血盟拿回去。「誰說我要丟了它？就像你說的，愛沒有錯。」

鄧不利多把血盟收進上衣口袋裡，貼著他的心。那曾是他和另一個人愛情的見證，無論把他傷得多深，紐特相信鄧不利多會永遠珍藏的。好的壞的，甜的苦的，都是愛的一部分。

「那麼，」鄧不利多對紐特微笑，臉上滿是自信的神采。「斯卡曼德先生，我最喜歡的學生，準備好戰鬥了嗎？」

「我沒有選擇對吧？」紐特提起皮箱，把到處亂跑的小皮撿回來塞進口袋裡。「但我說真的，請別再到處宣稱我是你最喜歡的學生了。你銷毀了血盟，卻無法銷毀葛林戴華德的妒意。而他的妒意會傷人的。」

\--完--


	4. 牽牛花之歌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 通常戰敗梗都很黃暴而且傾向BE，但我偏不。

1.

鄧不利多試著逃出去。但他沒有魔杖，手腕套著抑制魔法的手環，房間的禁錮咒又固若金湯。只要他一靠近門，就會有藍色的火焰竄出，窗上有若隱若現的金色絲網，天花板畫上巨大的魔法陣，相信把地毯掀開，也會發現一個。這房間是專門用來關巫師的，更精確地說，是要關住鄧不利多的。施咒的人深知鄧不利多的魔法陣列和血液中的魔組分子，房中的每一道魔法都為他精心設計。

除了葛林戴華德，鄧不利多不知道誰有這樣的能力。

在經過無數次不成功的嘗試和被烈焰燒灼的打擊之後，鄧不利多累了。他把自己摔在一張柔軟的椅子上，感覺挫敗而焦慮，甚至興起把房間裡的一切砸爛的衝動。他不應該在這裡的。他應該加入他的戰友，光榮迎向死亡。他應該在葛林戴華德擊敗他，並且將他從地上抱起來的時候，就結束自己的生命，至少死得有尊嚴。而不是像現在，被關在豪華的房間裡，像隻稀有的奇獸一樣被豢養。家庭小精靈每日會為他送來可口的三餐和誘人的點心，他的浴室永遠有熱水，書櫃會自動為他替換看過的書，床鋪又大又舒適。房裡的樂器自動彈奏優美的音樂，安撫他的情緒。牆上的畫每日為他帶來不一樣的風景。覆蓋白雪的阿爾卑斯山，一望無際的撒哈拉沙漠，漂著冰山的海洋。鄧不利多有一日赫然發現，這些風景都是當年葛林戴華德承諾，會帶他離開高錐客洞的山谷，一起去遊歷的地方。

鄧不利多認為這是一種嘲諷。他拿起一個看起來價格不菲的茶壺，砸在金字塔的影像上。第二天，圖畫又修復一新，這次換上一片寧靜的山水，飄著薄霧的河面上有一葉輕舟滑過。

鄧不利多氣極了，他想放聲尖叫，而他也真的做了。

一開始，巫師來來去去，為他療傷，把他從死神手上拉回來。那時，鄧不利多記得自己在夜裡醒來，迷迷糊糊之間，看見葛林戴華德坐在一旁，雙眼像黑夜中的火炬，燃燒著鄧不利多無法解釋的情緒。但他痊癒之後，葛林戴華德就不再出現了。他開始認為，葛林戴華德要他活著，就是讓他受折磨，只是看在舊情的份上，給他好一點的牢籠。

貓頭鷹每天會將預言家日報送到房裡來，鄧不利多可以看見，葛林戴華德如何一步步拿下英國，拿下歐洲，還有全世界。原來這就是絕望的感覺，鄧不利多想，上一次他被絕望撕裂，是亞蕊安娜死亡的時候。報紙上的葛林戴華德正在走上一道階梯，底下滿是用崇拜眼神望著他的群眾。葛林戴華德看起來冷酷，堅毅，像個完美的領導者。

鄧不利多把報紙揉爛。

葛林戴華德終於出現的那一天，鄧不利多正在撕書本。午後陽光和煦，鄧不利多的心情卻烏雲罩頂。那是一本他之前一直在尋找的絕版書，今天剛出現在書櫃上。初版，還有作者簽名，書市上值三個金加隆。他連讀都沒有讀，只是把書一頁一頁撕下來，再扯個粉碎。葛林戴華德踏進房間的時候，手上拿著蜂蜜公爵的盒子，上頭還有個緞帶綁的蝴蝶結。

「你這個混蛋。」鄧不利多把書的殘骸砸向葛林戴華德。「你把世界毀了！」

鄧不利多向一頭公牛一樣衝上去，葛林戴華德把盒子扔在地上，把鄧不利多推開。他沒有抽出魔杖，而是抓著鄧不利多的手，往大床的方向拉扯。鄧不利多掙扎著要逃開，葛林戴華德的手像鐵鉗一樣緊咬不放。

鄧不利多被葛林戴華德揪著衣領甩在床上。他沒有魔杖，無杖魔法又被手環抑制，於是他只好訴諸原始的暴力，一拳揮在葛林戴華德的臉上。葛林戴華德往地上吐了一口血，也不客氣地還鄧不利多一拳。他們扭打在一起，像兩個粗魯的麻瓜，掐著對方的脖子。葛林戴華德扯著鄧不利多的腦袋往床頭撞，鄧不利多感覺天旋地轉。他抬腿踹在葛林戴華德的肚子上，讓這位剛剛一統天下的黑巫師往後跌在櫃子上。鄧不利多掙扎著站起來，跑向門口，卻被葛林戴華德扯住腳踝，摔倒在地。他奮力往前爬，被葛林戴華德拖回去。他一翻身就使勁全力甩壓著他的葛林戴華德兩個巴掌，但對方回敬他四個。他頭暈腦脹，全身的骨頭都在痛，手在地上胡亂抓到一個紙鎮，立刻往葛林戴華德的腦袋敲過去。

血從黑魔王的腦袋流下來，讓他們倆都嚇了一跳。葛林戴華德拿起桌上的花瓶，在桌沿敲破，抓著一塊尖銳的碎片，抵著自己的脖子。

「你這麼想要我死，那好吧，來吧。」葛林戴華德惡狠狠地說。「說啊，叫我去死，我現在就劃開自己的脖子。說啊！」

鄧不利多很想叫他去死，這一切就可以結束了。葛林戴華德的右眼充血，憤恨地睜大，那雙眼睛曾經滿盛愛意，凝視著鄧不利多。他說，阿不思，我想要和你手牽手走在大街上，我要所有的人都為我們祝福，我想要能夠當我們自己。

片刻的遲疑就傳達足夠的訊息，讓葛林戴華德扔下碎片，用力親吻鄧不利多。在羞愧和無法抑制的渴望中，鄧不利多回應了他。他們急切地撕扯對方的衣服，沒有更多準備，沒有輕的吻和愛撫，不像當年他們的第一次，葛林戴華德溫柔而充滿耐心地安撫緊張的戀人，放鬆他的身體。現在上演的就只是快速而劇烈的動作。鄧不利多疼得大叫，緊緊抓著葛林戴華德的手臂，咬他的肩膀，卻只讓他更加粗暴。

終於結束之後，鼻青臉腫的兩人躺在地毯上喘氣。鄧不利多感覺很虛弱，無論是身體還是心靈。

「你會讓我走吧？」鄧不利多抱著一點微小的希望問。

「不可能。」葛林戴華德很快回答。「想都不要想。」

2.

在那之後，葛林戴華德每天都會出現。陪鄧不利多吃飯，為他帶來一籃水果，或是一盒甜點。他和鄧不利多小心保持距離，沒有再出現那日瘋狂的失控。如果鄧不利多不想說話，他們就安靜地坐在一起。如果鄧不利多趕他離開，他便退出去。他彬彬有禮對待鄧不利多，彷彿鄧不利多只是來此作客。但客人有自由離開的權利，鄧不利多沒有。

葛林戴華德今日只拿來一盒麻瓜的甜點，沒有多說什麼就走了，因為鄧不利多坐在窗前，看都不願看他一眼。他離開後，鄧不利多打開盒子。裡頭坐著梅菓塔、巧克力蛋糕和蜜桃派，都是鄧不利多喜歡的。他想到那天被他們倆踩爛的蜂蜜公爵點心盒。他想，葛林戴華德踏進房間的目的，倒也不是為了和他大打一架。而且那便表示，蜂蜜公爵還在營業，那這世界便也不算完全垮掉。

像是作為賠罪，鄧不利多的窗戶往外延伸出一個大陽台。鄧不利多可以走出去，吹吹山谷間的風，嗅聞帶著冰雪的冷冽空氣，但是，金色絲網依然在，只要一碰到，就會有一陣電流傳來。牢籠再大，終究還是牢籠。

鄧不利多問了葛林戴華德很多問題。關於外面的世界，關於他的朋友和學生，還有碩果僅存的家人。葛林戴華德只會拿起預言家日報遞給他。鄧不利多吼過他，求過他，但就像將雞蛋扔向牆壁，全碎在他的沉默不語裡，沒有任何回應。他是個喜歡侃侃而談的人，面對鄧不利多卻吝嗇開口，不想用他橫掃千軍那一套大道理，來說服鄧不利多。因為，在很多年以前，他就已經成功說服過鄧不利多了。已經征服過的山岳何苦再費力攀爬一次插上旗幟？

鄧不利多真的無計可施。除了葛林戴華德，每天他能見到的就是為他送飯的家庭小精靈。小精靈很恭敬，但不說話。不管鄧不利多把房間砸得多糟，睡醒之後又恢復原狀。他感覺自己像是陷入某種時間循環的魔法陷阱，日復一日在同樣的舞台上演出同樣的戲碼。

他為此流過眼淚。無能為力又焦急難耐的心情令他脆弱。他走到陽台上，看著遠方的覆蓋皚皚白雪的山，想像自己攀爬其中，離諾曼加堡壘越來越遠。突然有一隻手覆在他的肩上。葛林戴華德現在就站在他的身後，只要鄧不利多一轉身，就能投入他的懷抱。這些年來，每次他因為寂寞，或是回憶帶來的感傷，而希冀安慰時，總是希望葛林戴華德能像當年一樣，騎著掃帚，出現在他的窗外，給他一個毫無保留的擁抱。但讓他陷入此刻困境的人，也是葛林戴華德。一直都是葛林戴華德。

鄧不利多沒有轉身，葛林戴華德也沒有離開，反而是從背後抱住鄧不利多，雙手緊摟著他的胸膛和腰，臉頰就壓在鄧不利多拒絕刮掉的鬍子上。葛林戴華德的身體溫暖地靠在鄧不利多的背上，卻沒有帶來鄧不利多想像中的撫慰。

他們靜靜站在一起，聽著風聲呼嘯，鷹鳴劃過山谷。

葛林戴華德的嘴唇貼在鄧不利多的耳朵上。「要有耐心，阿不思。」他把手收得更緊，和他低沉聲音裡的溫柔不符。「你會看見的。」

鄧不利多想過要對葛林戴華德獻媚，找機會逃走。他知道葛林戴華德對他不是完全沒有感覺。儘管當年他轉身就走，這些年又把鄧不利多當成必須除去的擋路大石。但那個頭破血流，狼狽不堪的午後，葛林戴華德是拿著禮物來求和的，只是最後有了錯誤的發展。可是，當他看著葛林戴華德平靜而從容地為鄧不利多倒茶，他就知道這個人不會被帶有目的的勾引所惑。他把鄧不利多關在此地，是不希望他在外面礙事。

葛林戴華德的遠大抱負就要實現了，預言家日報每天都有最新的進展。巫師向世界展現他們真正的模樣，麻瓜們目瞪口呆地看他們揮舞魔杖，召喚狂風和雷雨，捲起暴雪和巨浪，騎著掃帚在天空翱翔。看他們只要說出一個咒語，就能將坍塌的樓房重新砌起，也能毀去一座山頭。麻瓜用來自相殘殺的武器在巫師面前和廢鐵沒有兩樣，而在奪取性命和折磨人上，魔法顯然簡單又有效率得多。他們看見雷鳥拍著巨大的羽翼從天而降，惡龍的烈焰焚燒林地田野。

「不要再卑躬屈膝了！巫師們！」葛林戴華德告訴全世界。「數百年的迫害，讓我們躲躲藏藏，見不得人，像陰溝裡的老鼠！巫師應該主宰這個世界，我們擁有的能力，麻瓜甚至無法想像。以身為一個巫師為傲！我們將建立全新的秩序！」

鄧不利多原先很害怕在報紙上看見世界陷入一片火海的報導，但他沒有。巫師們解決內部矛盾之後，齊心協力步步逼近麻瓜宰制的世界。一開始的確很混亂，甚至血流成河，但漸漸地，火勢有撲滅的趨向。麻瓜屈服了，他們顫巍巍地在協議上簽字，交出原先握在手上的權力，終止戰爭；巫師開始進駐各國政府，一個又一個新的法案出爐。葛林戴華德對於反抗他的人沒有一絲憐憫，對願意向他屈膝的人倒很大方，給他們留下寶貴的性命。這樣的標準會篩選出一堆貪生怕死的鼠輩，但葛林戴華德也不會給他們更多信任和權力。圍繞在他身邊的，都是一開始就追隨他的人。唯獨不見維達‧羅西爾。鄧不利多想或許這位把血統看得比什麼都重要的瘋女人已經死了。忠誠是葛林戴華德最為重視的德性，他知道她會為葛林戴華德擋在每一個惡咒的前面，葛林戴華德的每一個追隨者都願意。

曾經鄧不利多也願意的。他願意到拿魔杖劃開手掌，和葛林戴華德十指交握，許下永不背叛的誓言。但那已經是很久很久以前的事了，他們已不再是當年幸福笑著把自己交給對方的少年了。

3.

雖然身處高山中，但鄧不利多還是能清楚感覺四季的遞移。山上的雪融了一點，樹木發了新芽，遍地開滿了花，動物們紛紛從躲避寒冬的巢穴裡跳出來。唯獨鄧不利多，還是被困在諾曼加堡壘的大房間裡。葛林戴華德會來陪他下巫師棋，每下必輸，但絲毫不影響他的好心情。或許他認為自己已經從鄧不利多手上取得最重要的一場勝利，讓鄧不利多在棋盤上扳回一城根本無關痛癢。

當年的少年蓋勒特可不會就此善罷甘休，他會纏著阿不思，要求一個親吻作為擊敗他的補償。到最後，一個親吻總會發展得不可收拾。蓋勒特總有辦法從別的戰場再贏回來。和他現在的暴躁相比，年輕的蓋勒特在愛的耳鬢廝磨裡有耐心得嚇人。他可以花上一整晚的時間親吻，一整晚的擁抱，一整晚的談情說愛。當青澀的阿不思忍無可忍請求他的愛時，蓋勒特總是要他有耐心，閉上眼睛，去感受幸福的積累，和慾望的堆疊。阿不思毫無抵抗的能力，他在愛的流水裡起起伏伏，隨波飄盪，任蓋勒特帶他潛入不曾想像和體驗的深淵。

那時候的他多麼單純，現在想來也有點愚蠢。蒙上自己的眼睛，敞開來，把一切交給只認識兩個月的人。

葛林戴華德不曾留在鄧不利多的牢籠裡過夜，也沒有做出比那日的擁抱更親密的舉動，儘管鄧不利多看得出來他想要。葛林戴華德比他有耐心得多，就像當年一樣，深知伴隨忍耐和期待之後的爆發有多麼驚人，能攀上無法想像的巔峰。但現在，他到底要鄧不利多等什麼？

日子在他們無聲的互動中流過。一個爽朗的早晨，鄧不利多睜開眼，就看見葛林戴華德坐在床沿，手指在鄧不利多的臉上輕輕擦過。他看鄧不利多的樣子，溫柔得讓鄧不利多心痛。葛林戴華德見他醒了，就站起來，指著一旁的椅子，上頭有一疊衣服。

「換上。」葛林戴華德說。「今天有市集。」

鄧不利多瞬間清醒。他很快爬下床。「什麼意思？我可以出去嗎？」

葛林戴華德一如這段日子的惜字如金。他轉身，在桌邊坐下，拿起預言家日報翻看，家庭小精靈們端著早餐和熱毛巾走進來，準備伺候鄧不利多漱洗。

鄧不利多很快跑進浴室裡，快速淋浴，把水潑在臉上的時候雙手幾乎發抖。他接過毛巾擦擦臉，睜開眼睛才看見是葛林戴華德遞給他的。而他的手裡，還拿著一把剃刀。鄧不利多搖搖頭，葛林戴華德沒有移開握著剃刀的手。他們僵持在浴室裡。

最後鄧不利多屈服了。急著出去的可不是葛林戴華德。

終於可以脫下傳統巫師長袍，鄧不利多穿上久違的西裝和背心，感覺自己重返人間。失去留了好一陣子的鬍子則讓他有點失落，他差點認不出鏡中的自己。他並不討厭長袍，或是乾淨的臉龐，他討厭的是沒有選擇和被強迫。但現在，他不想抱怨和自憐，他連早餐都無心吃，只想離開這個房間。葛林戴華德對於他急切地想飛出去的樣子，絲毫不為所動。

「你必須吃早餐。」葛林戴華德連魔杖都沒有拿，鄧不利多面前的餐具就動了起來。抹刀將奶油塗在麵包上，刀叉將香腸切成適合入口的大小。銀製的茶壺倒滿一杯咖啡，糖罐就接著往杯子裡舀進砂糖，小茶匙則輕輕攪拌。它們勤勞的樣子，竟然讓鄧不利多覺得要是不吃兩口，未免也太過驕縱。

儘管要求鄧不利多吃完他的早餐，葛林戴華德自己倒是沒動刀叉。他津津有味地看著鄧不利多吃東西，像是鄧不利多嚥下的食物都到了他的肚子裡一樣。

鄧不利多拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，從家庭小精靈手上接過一頂帽子，葛林戴華德已經在等他了。他摸了摸鄧不利多恢復光滑的下巴，幫鄧不利多把一束頭髮塞到腦後。之後，他一手背在身後，另一手伸出來，像個紳士，邀請鄧不利多和他共舞。鄧不利多把手放在他的掌心。

他睜開眼睛，發現自己站在一條街道上。沒有圍著他的四面牆，沒有咒語和絲網。一抬頭，他就看見飄過白色雲朵的藍天。一條小黑狗從他的腳邊走過，尾巴掃到他的小腿。街上來來往往都是人，提著籃子，推著木板車，不遠的地方有牧羊人趕著羊群經過，看來是要去拍賣場。還有輛噴著煙的卡車，載著滿滿的牛奶而來。有人注意到突然出現的葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，他們嚇了一跳，但更像是因為葛林戴華德的出現，而非有人憑空冒出來。過去巫師們要避免這種狀況，他們不被允許在麻瓜面前使用魔法。

人們停下手邊的動作，紛紛向葛林戴華德鞠躬行禮，這讓鄧不利多尷尬又替他們難過。葛林戴華德只是朝他最近的麻瓜說：「繼續你們的活動，別在意我們。」

國王的指令透過耳語傳遞，大家接下之前中斷的動作，只是身影有點緊繃。鄧不利多仔細觀察他們的表情和肢體，他們的確緊張，但不到畏懼的程度。

能夠再度站在室外實在讓鄧不利多太過興奮，他一直到邁開腳步的時候才發現自己的手依舊被葛林戴華德緊緊握著。他試著把手抽出來，但葛林戴華德沒有放開的意思。

「你怕我跑掉？」鄧不利多抬起另一隻手，讓他看到緩緩轉動咒語的手環。鄧不利多一離開諾曼加堡壘，就開始尋找逃跑的機會。但他也知道，沒有魔杖，手環又拿不掉的話，這機會幾乎等於零。更別說葛林戴華德的侍衛一定就在附近。

「不，你跑不掉。」葛林戴華德微笑，彷彿看穿鄧不利多的想法。「我只想和你一起出來走走，你悶在屋裡太久了。」

「那可是拜你所賜。」

「我不會為此而道歉的。」

「說真的，蓋勒特，」鄧不利多收不住語氣裡的譏諷。「你曾經為任何事道過歉嗎？有任何事讓你感到愧疚過嗎？」

葛林戴華德看著鄧不利多的樣子讓他有點擔心他會立刻把鄧不利多拖回諾曼加堡壘。但葛林戴華德最後只是說：「其實我有，有件事的確讓我感到愧疚，將來我會為此道歉的。」

鄧不利多看了他一會，最後還是移開了目光，不去想這件讓葛林戴華德愧疚的事情和自己是否有關。他還是想把手抽出來。別說巫師了，就是麻瓜自己，兩個男人在街上手牽著手，都足以成為被逮捕入獄的理由。麻瓜雖然創造出許多歌頌愛情的文學和藝術作品，但不是所有的愛情都有平等的地位，有的愛情甚至很致命。對某些麻瓜來說，愛上同性和使用巫術同樣有資格被綁上火刑柱。

「人們都在看，蓋勒特。」鄧不利多壓低聲音說。

「你認為我在意誰在看嗎？」葛林戴華德抓著鄧不利多的手越來越用力，鄧不利多都覺得疼了。「不要理他們，阿不思，這是我們之間的事，和他們沒有關係。」

鄧不利多放棄掙扎，他太清楚葛林戴華德的脾氣。雖然有點彆扭，但幸好葛林戴華德並不打算操控他們行走的方向和速度。他們拉著手，在人群中穿梭。葛林戴華德會配合鄧不利多走走停停，駐足在小攤子前。市集賣的大多是農產品，還有一些手工製品。有個攤子擺著幾樣製造魔藥的藥草，停下腳步翻看的人還不少。有幾個穿巫師袍的人拿著籃子逛市集，魔杖就插在口袋裡。還有一個女人戴著張揚的巫師帽，一頭年幼的卓柏卡布拉趴在她的肩上。鄧不利多也注意到他們使用的錢幣，有麻瓜的貨幣，也收巫師的加隆，只是交易前還要花點時間換算一下。

「加隆可以用來買麻瓜的東西？」鄧不利多問。

「重新設定貨幣機制成本太高，不如就先並用。」葛林戴華德就事論事地說。原本鄧不利多以為戰爭會毀掉人民的生活，但現在看起來還算維持正常。市場裡交易熱絡，人們的氣色和體態都不算太糟。麻瓜會為巫師們讓路，自然地低下頭。

他們經過一個蔬果攤。葛林戴華德隨手拿起一顆黃色的甜椒，一個手臂別有死神聖物標記臂章的軍人不知道從哪裡冒出來，給了攤主一個加隆。葛林戴華德看起來心情不錯，把甜椒遞到鄧不利多面前。「送給你，阿不思。」

鄧不利多這輩子收過不少禮物。他收過最多的禮物種類是書本，幾乎每個送他禮物的人想到的都是書。而最少的則是甜椒，到目前為止，只有葛林戴華德送過。

鄧不利多接過來。「真是......別出心裁的禮物。」

葛林戴華德抽出魔杖，在甜椒上輕輕一點，一束鮮豔欲滴的紅玫瑰出現在鄧不利多的手中。大家都在看，但沒有任何人說不可以。沒有人跳出來指責他們在麻瓜面前施展魔法，沒人要求那幾位巫師的服裝打扮要融入麻瓜的社會。沒人揪著女巫的領子，說她不該將魔法奇獸曝露在麻瓜的視線裡。

玫瑰在鄧不利多的手裡盛開，香氣馥郁，它們打開花瓣的樣子像是在伸懶腰。很久以前，葛林戴華德也曾盛著夏夜晚風，騎著他的掃帚，帶著一束金雀花，停在鄧不利多的窗台上。

「蓋勒特！你怎麼來了？」年輕的阿不思打開窗子，讓十六歲的蓋勒特跳進來。

「我在等你的回信，可是你的貓頭鷹都沒有來。」蓋勒特的金髮在昏暗的燭光中依舊耀眼，阿不思心想。「牠迷路了嗎？」

「從我的窗子就可以看見芭蒂達的屋頂，貓頭鷹怎麼可能迷路？」阿不思輕笑。「我還沒寫完呢。」

鄧不利多的貓頭鷹站在棲木上，有些不滿地叫了一聲。

「好吧，我誤會你了。」蓋勒特對貓頭鷹做了一個鞠躬道歉的動作，把阿不思逗笑了。

蓋勒特看一眼桌上的羊皮紙和羽毛筆。「別寫了，我就在這裡，你直接告訴我吧。不，等你告訴我之後，還是要寫下來，我要帶回去看。」

「好。」阿不思指著他手上的金雀花「這是從路邊摘的吧？」

「我飛過來的時候看到它們在月光下，那麼美，讓我想到你。」蓋勒特笑著說。「送給你，阿不思。」

阿不思的心跳得好快。「謝謝你，蓋勒特。」

「等等，換個顏色，和你的頭髮不相襯。」蓋勒特拿出他像枯枝一樣的魔杖，在金雀花上一點。鮮黃色退去，細小的花瓣膨脹開來，血一般的紅迅速漫開。鄧不利多發現自己捧著一束玫瑰花。用來將一個人的愛情，獻給另一個人的玫瑰花。

蓋勒特把阿不思收在耳後的頭髮拉出來，仔細端詳他很久。「真是完美。」

那晚，蓋勒特第一次吻了阿不思。那束玫瑰一直插在桌上的花瓶裡，直到蓋勒特離開高錐客洞，它也跟著枯萎，凋謝，如同他們曾經手牽著手擘劃的未來。

鄧不利多現在看著手上的玫瑰花，久遠的回憶依舊鮮明亮麗，不因悲劇和時間而褪色，也同樣尖銳粗礪。

「你不喜歡？」已不再是少年的葛林戴華德問。鄧不利多聽出他聲音裡的盼望。

「不是。」鄧不利多說。他不想解釋更多，只是繼續往前走。

他們繼續在市場閒晃，人們自動為他們讓開一條路，小販們殷勤且過度有禮地介紹自己販售的商品。大多很普通，符合鄉下小鎮的使用標準，沒什麼稀奇或值得購買的，但鄧不利多還是買了一些食物，才不會顯得挑剔。他看到一位巫師操縱著剪刀幫綿羊剪羊毛，麻瓜們聚精會神觀察著；牛奶桶自己從卡車上跳下來；一個清潔咒讓被泥水濺污的裙襬乾淨如新。巫師們自然而然地使用魔法，麻瓜們仍然感到驚奇，但至少沒有大呼小叫。他們正在慢慢適應有魔法的世界。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多手牽著手，捧著玫瑰，像極了一起出遊的戀人，鄧不利多感覺相當怪異。他們從只能在四下無人時偷偷親吻，到光明正大牽著手走在路上；他們從情投意合的愛侶，成了囚犯及看守者。在這顛倒的世界裡，短暫呼吸著接近自由的空氣，產生幸福的感覺似乎是不應該的。鄧不利多必須提醒自己，此刻不是快樂的結局，只是一場折磨的中場休息。

4.

鄧不利多可以離開諾曼加堡壘的機會越來越多，而葛林戴華德一定不會缺席。他們從山腳下的小鎮，一路往外，到越來越遠的地方去。世界已落在葛林戴華德的掌心，哪裡都是他的領地。人們向葛林戴華德鞠躬，行禮，看著鄧不利多的眼神謹慎而懷疑。他不難猜出人們會在背後稱呼他什麼，雖然討論國王的私人生活顯然是禁止的，至少不能被當成新聞題材寫在報紙上，但葛林戴華德總管不住人們的竊竊私語。

不過鄧不利多預期的羞辱和鄙夷倒是沒有出現，或許葛林戴華德事先警告或每個人，在鄧不利多面前必須表現得體，管理好自己的表情。鄧不利多開始認為，或許世人並不知道他和葛林戴華德真正的關係。他們不知道高錐客洞的夏天是鄧不利多這一生最快樂的時光，他們不知道那是兩個不被理解的優秀靈魂碰撞出巨大火花的奇妙時刻，愛情與夢想點亮他們乏味的人生又瞬間灰飛煙滅，他們也不知道鄧不利多為世界現在的模樣打下了地基。

他們永遠都不會理解。

鄧不利多必須承認，他對葛林戴華德的指責有些嚴苛。葛林戴華德並沒有毀了世界。就他所看見的，世界還在運轉著。葛林戴華德帶鄧不利多去看巫師們協助復原在戰爭中毀去的房屋和建設，避免壞天氣帶來的災害，幫助農作物生長；他帶鄧不利多來到一間巨大的倉庫，讓鄧不利多看見了麻瓜在彼此仇恨的瘋狂與模糊的道德之下，所能做出殺傷力最強大的武器，然後將之銷毀。在巫師的眼裡，性別、宗教、種族與國籍並非區分優劣的標準，執著於此的麻瓜，會受到應有的懲罰。就連巫師，也有專屬他們的命令必須服從。

那是在紐約的一條路上。葛林戴華德不引人注目地和鄧不利多走在街道上。所謂不引人注目，就是他們身後沒有跟著一整隊身穿黑衣的侍衛。他們剛從華爾街出來，在麻瓜交易商和巫師金融主管的介紹之下，了解麻瓜股市的運作方式和對經濟的影響。鄧不利多必須承認，他對此一點興趣也沒有。那些線圖和數字，比最困難的魔法都讓他頭痛。但葛林戴華德聽得很認真，還提了問題，並且交代金融主管們必須研擬出相對應的政策。

「我不知道你關心麻瓜的經濟狀況。」鄧不利多忍不住問。葛林戴華德依舊堅持和他手牽著手，而且鄧不利多驚訝地發現，有兩個一看就是巫師的男子，也大方挽著手走在街上。一群青少年騎著掃帚，嘻嘻哈哈地從他們頭頂飛過。

「不夠理解，就不能看出問題。」葛林戴華德的視線跟著那對顯然是戀人的男子，直到他們消失在轉角。「那要如何統治？」

鄧不利多停下腳步。「你是認真的。」

葛林戴華德輕笑，一臉委屈。「難道你認為我花了一輩子的時間做出那麼多的努力，只是為了好玩嗎？我一直都是認真的。」

鄧不利多當然知道葛林戴華德不會把他的一生花在追求一個他自己也不相信的目標上。毫無疑問，葛林戴華德真心相信自己的信念，但鄧不利多沒想過葛林戴華德成功之後會採取何種方式來打造世界的嶄新風貌。

「該死的麻瓜！」

一聲怒吼引起他們的注意力。葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看向聲音的來源，發現是一個巫師，暴躁地拿著魔杖，指著一個男子。

「先生，我真的很抱歉。」男子彎著腰，頭快垂到地上。「我不是有意撞到你的，真的對不起。」

「你不只撞到我，還踩到我的新鞋子。」巫師的鞋子看起來並沒有問題，但他氣壞了。「你們這些噁心的臭蟲子。」

巫師無視停下腳步圍觀的人群，揮舞魔杖，發出酷刑咒，男子立刻倒在地上抽搐，發出撕心裂肺的慘叫。鄧不利多的第一個反應是上前去制止，但葛林戴華德拉住他。鄧不利多正想開口的時候從一旁衝出兩個穿黑衣的人，一把打飛巫師的魔杖，在他還沒來得及反抗時就封住他的嘴，將他的手綑綁在身後。他們別著的臂章，鄧不利多沒有見過，他們不是葛林戴華德的親兵。他猜那是新的編制，看來是為了維持秩序而設立。

「你違反了《巫師行為法》第二十五條第二項的規定，用不赦咒攻擊麻瓜，我們現在依法逮捕你。」黑衣巫師快速地說。他們朝葛林戴華德行軍禮，之後就帶著被捕的巫師離開。被攻擊的麻瓜還是倒在地上，他們也沒有理會。

鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德。葛林戴華德拉著鄧不利多的手，轉身。「就像我說過的，我不恨麻瓜。」

鄧不利多突然想通了一件事。「維達‧羅西爾，她也違反了規定，對吧？她恨麻瓜。」

「新秩序裡沒有人可以擁有特權。」葛林戴華德輕描淡寫。「前面有家甜點店，想去看看嗎？」

葛林戴華德幾乎是拖著鄧不利多往前走，但鄧不利多用力甩開他。葛林戴華德不會在接見大臣或有記者在的時候刻意把鄧不利多扯進眾人的視線範圍裡，但沒有旁人的時候，他很堅持牽手這件事。他們甚至在東京的路上拉扯，只因為鄧不利多想去公園，葛林戴華德想去書店。即使如此，最後還是妥協出一個順序，讓兩人可以不用分道揚鑣，去了想去的地方。這段時間下來鄧不利多很少掙扎了，所以葛林戴華德也沒想到他會突然如此。

「這是一場戲嗎？」鄧不利多咬牙切齒。「你帶我去看這些，人人安居樂業，巫師麻瓜和平共處的景象，是你安排的嗎？刻意做給我看的嗎？」

葛林戴華德的表情沉了下來。「你每天都可以讀到報紙。」

「他們可以照你的心意寫任何事！」鄧不利多提高音量。「我怎麼沒想到？你帶我去的城市，都是巨大的布景，上演奉你之命演出的戲劇，對吧？你想騙我一切都很好，沒有人受傷，沒有人死！」

「阿不思，你能不能冷靜下來？」葛林戴華德舉起雙手，帶著安撫的姿態。「你不相信我，也該相信你看到的。」

「我如何相信一個把我當囚犯的人？」鄧不利多把雙手伸到他面前。「你到底還想從我這裡得到什麼？你已經贏了！你擊敗了我，擊敗所有反對你的人，擊敗了麻瓜，你到底還想要什麼？我的朋友和學生呢？阿波佛呢？他們在阿茲卡班還是躺在地下了？你是在捉弄我？從頭到尾都在捉弄我，讓你很開心嗎？」

「我沒有捉弄你！」葛林戴華德這段期間以來表現的冷靜與平和，被鄧不利多的歇斯底里敲出裂縫。「我不會說巫師和麻瓜從此手牽手過著幸福快樂的日子，不，巫師比麻瓜還要更高一等，當我們經過的時候，他們得向我們低頭！他們是一群愚蠢的孩子，你叫他們不要玩火，他們偏要，直到把自己的手燙爛。我帶你去銷毀的武器，你知道如果扔出去會發生什麼事嗎？一整個城市都會毀掉！人會像水一樣蒸發在空中！麻瓜們正想把這種邪惡的東西砸到某個地方去。」

「你沒有回答我的問題。」

「我們及時阻止他們幹下蠢事！巫師們衝出來朝他們空洞的腦袋狠狠敲了幾下，告訴他們什麼該做，什麼不該做，阻止他們毀掉世界，我做的事情就是這樣。你自己說過，遭遇反抗是可以預期的，我只是做了消滅反抗的必要措施而已。」葛林戴華德抓著鄧不利多的肩膀，「我不想對你長篇大論，因為你早就知道我在做什麼。我要你親眼看看，我如何實現我們兩人共同的夢想。」

「我的朋友們到底在哪裡！」鄧不利多對他大吼。

「有些人死了，有些人活著。」葛林戴華德坦承。「他們一直反抗到最後，沒錯，傷亡慘重，但活下來的人，我讓他們看到一個新的可能。他們可以選擇融入，為新世界努力，打造一個更好的未來。他們也可以選擇不這麼做，那他們就必須接受懲罰，無論是你的人或是我的人，都一樣，阿茲卡班會是不聽話的人最後的去處。」

「包括維達‧羅西爾，你忠實的僕人。」

「包括維達‧羅西爾。但她和其他人不該是我的僕人，他們效忠的對象應該是我的理想，我們的理想。」

「那你為什麼一直關著我，你該讓我有所選擇。」眼淚順著鄧不利多的臉龐滑下來。「你讓所有的人都有選擇，為什麼卻吝惜給我呢？」

「我......」葛林戴華德把抓緊鄧不利多肩膀的手鬆開。「我帶你去見一個人。」

5.

鄧不利多不知道他們來到何處。但這裡確實是地球，而非某個魔法空間，他驚訝地看見許多魔法奇獸優遊其中。翠綠色的草原綿延起伏向外鋪展開來，一群爆角怪在奔跑，大地為之震動；遠方是一片森林，和拔起的高山。他轉向後方，水怪正慢吞吞地冒出頭來。他能聽見遠方的山上傳來龍怒吼的聲音。一頭神符馬拍著翅膀，在空中嬉戲。有幾個巫師正舉著魔杖，試著讓一頭後腿流血的紫角獸冷靜下來，好幫牠療傷。

魔法奇獸美麗而稀有，數百年來雖有巫師的保護，但獵捕和棲息地的減少也對牠們的生存造成重大威脅。能看見這麼多奇獸自由地奔跑著，讓鄧不利多感動又驚奇。

「你最好別再往前走了，教授，前面有一窩兩腳蛇的蛋。」

鄧不利多回頭一看，發現紐特‧斯卡曼德就站在一塊石頭上。紐特依舊有一頭亂糟糟的頭髮，穿著有補丁的外套。他的衣袖捲起，手上提著兩個水桶，身後還飄著五、六個。

「你還活著。」鄧不利多走上前，和放下水桶的紐特擁抱。

葛林戴華德不知道去哪裡了。

「你也是，感謝梅林，我們本來都以為你死了。」紐特說。他勉強擠出的笑容有些哀傷。

鄧不利多和紐特漫步在草地上，讓水桶自己去餵食惡閃鴨。

「霍格華茲還好嗎？」鄧不利多問。

「戰火沒有波及霍格華茲，或任何一間魔法學校。」紐特說。「就我所知，霍格華茲已經開學了，學生都回去了，幾乎所有的教師也都回去教書了。」

「幾乎。」鄧不利多努力不去想是誰沒有回去。

「他們也很擔心你。」

「如果有機會，我會回去看看。」鄧不利多許下一個連他自己都不確定能不能做到的諾言。

「我會先寫信給麥教授，讓她知道你沒事。」

「我弟弟呢？」

「我會幫你打聽。」

「謝謝你。說實話，我本來認為你會是最不可能活下來的那個。」鄧不利多說。「葛林戴華德對你的厭惡非常明顯。」

「我本來也是這樣想，不過，他到阿茲卡班來找我。」紐特把手插在口袋裡，他一直養著的木精小皮，抓著他的領子坐在肩膀上。「他說沒有人比我更清楚如何照顧奇獸們。巫師的身分曝光了，奇獸們也是。麻瓜或許會出恐懼而傷害牠們，而麻瓜也有可能因此受到傷害。」

「你一定很驚訝。」

「我的確是，他親自到監獄裡看我，不是為了給我一個索命咒，而是把我的魔杖還給我，還交給我一支由上百位巫師組成的隊伍，由我指揮，去抓捕一隻闖進市區的毒豹。牠噴出的毒氣，已經害兩個街區的麻瓜和巫師進醫院了。」紐特看著遠方，兩隻旋舞針在空中追逐。「我應該感到羞愧嗎？鄧不利多，葛林戴華德殺了西瑟和我的朋友們，把我和蒂娜關在暗不見天日的牢房裡，但我無法坐視奇獸們有危險而不顧。」

太陽正緩緩落下，將天空染紅。鄧不利多拍拍紐特的肩膀。「我相信你救了很多生命，無論是奇獸或是麻瓜們。」

兩個巫師從樹林裡跑過來，手上還抱著一隻病懨懨的幻影猿。紐特查看了一下，給巫師們用藥和治療指示才讓他們離開。「我不知道麻瓜是怎麼想的，但至少巫師們，活下來的，不想再反抗了。巫師現在地位高人一等，不再躲躲藏藏，生活富裕，握有權力，他們為何要冒著生命危險回到從前？保密法是為了不讓麻瓜知道巫師的存在，如今也沒有維護的必要了。新的規定很合理，他們找不到反抗的理由。但我......我不知道，總覺得這一切都不對勁。」

「因為世界不再是我們熟悉的樣貌了，迎接改變總是很困難的。」鄧不利多說。他看著自己的手腕。「就算我自由了，孤身一人也沒有足以抗衡的力量。」

紐特看著鄧不利多的手環。「他還關著你。他虐待你嗎？」

「沒有。」鄧不利多搖搖頭。「除了自由，我什麼都不缺。」

「那他為什麼關著你？」

鄧不利多沉默了很久，天上的星星開始浮了出來。「我真的不知道。」

沒有人來催鄧不利多離開，他也就留下來。他看見葛林戴華德在這片保護區裡為奇獸們蓋的大型收容所和醫院，還有奇獸醫學院，由紐特全權管理。鄧不利多記得紐特當年最害怕的就是辦公室的枯燥工作，如今他教書，做研究，救助動物，滿世界到處跑，忙碌而充實。他的妻子蒂娜，也和他一起投入奇獸保育的工作，因為她的妹妹奎妮是葛林戴華德的親兵而備受禮遇。曾經的正氣師被奪去原本的魔杖，換上一根魔力不那麼強大的。

晚飯後，鄧不利多和蒂娜及紐特一起坐在醫院外的長廊上。今天是滿月，拜月獸會從牠們的窩裡跑出來。午夜的時候，紐特就會帶著學生到山上去，就近觀察牠們的求偶舞，還要收集糞便，回來澆在藥草田裡。此刻還有點空閒時間，讓他們可以坐下來喝杯奶油啤酒。

「我常常覺得，我和紐特在這裡，有點逃避現實的感覺。」蒂娜說。她輕撫微微突起的腹部，將在秋天迎接她和紐特的第一個孩子。「這真的是個美麗的新世界嗎？我們不應該拼命反抗，直到生命結束嗎？我們.......」她有些哽咽，紐特緊握她的手。「我們可以這麼幸福嗎？死去的人會怎麼看我們？」

「那也要等我們死了以後才會知道了。」鄧不利多仰頭喝光他的啤酒。

鄧不利多和紐特及學生們一起上山去。沒有魔法，鄧不利多就是一個普通的中年男子，爬山令他氣喘吁吁。他們躲在岩石後，小心不去驚動害羞的拜月獸，看牠們移動碩大的腳掌，在朦朧的月光下跳著奇妙而迷人的舞蹈。

年輕的阿不思和蓋勒特，也曾經在一個滿月的夜晚，偷偷從家裡溜出去，約在森林裡見面。第一次墜入情網的年輕人衝動而熱情，無法忍受一秒鐘的分離。他們只能四下無人的樹林裡，在皎潔的月色下，凝視彼此的眼睛，擁抱彼此，跳一隻緩慢而柔情的舞。這支舞就和他們的愛情一樣，不能被看見，只存在於兩人的心跳之間。

「阿不思，我永遠都不想和你分開。」蓋勒特把阿不思抱在懷裡，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，帶著阿不思，隨著一朵唱歌的紫色牽牛花，輕輕起舞，搖擺。

「我也不想和你分開。」阿不思輕聲嘆息。早晨盛開，落日時枯萎的牽牛花在魔法的力量下凝固了模樣，歌聲優雅卻帶著淡淡的傷感。

「我要和你一起去看這個世界。」蓋勒特的聲音裡有少年飛揚的興奮。「我們一起去看金字塔，把沉睡的人面獅身喚醒吧。」

鄧不利多笑了。「去印度找巨大的採金蟻，去約旦看守護乳香樹的小飛蛇。」

「到希臘去找坎伯，去烏克蘭尋找獅鷲。」

「我以為坎伯都絕種了。」

「那我們就找其他的奇獸。」蓋勒特抱著鄧不利多轉一圈。「這世界這麼大，我們永遠都看不完。」

他們在月光下笑著跌坐在乾硬的泥土上。蓋勒特揮了揮他的魔杖，讓他們身體下的土地長出柔軟的青草，再鋪上他從家裡帶來的一條毯子。阿不思暫時將他的家人放在腦後，享受此刻的甜蜜。蓋勒特解開阿不思的襯衫鈕釦時開始說起他偉大的計畫，崇高的目標。

「你昨天寫給我的信，你說，」蓋勒特在阿不思的肌膚上留下許多細碎綿密的吻。「我們爭取統治是為了更偉大的利益，更偉大的利益，阿不思，我懂你的意思。」

阿不思不停喘息。「我們......我們有責任......」

蓋勒特的親吻似乎永遠都不會停止，像湧出的泉水包圍著阿不思。「是，我們有責任，但我更想要的，是能夠做我們自己。」

「做我們自己。」阿不思在蓋勒特抓著他的腰將自己埋進他的身體裡時喃喃重複著。

「做我們自己，愛我們所愛。」蓋勒特在阿不思耳邊呢喃。像一句咒語，讓阿不思全身發燙，顫抖。

牽牛花還在唱歌。它的聲音沙啞，悲戚，唱著一個心碎的女孩，等待一個不會回頭的男孩，卻無法停止去愛的故事。絢爛而短暫的愛情，一輩子刻在心上。

快要天亮時，蓋勒特才依依不捨送阿不思回家。蓋勒特在阿不思進屋前叫住他。

「我在姑婆家，發現一本書，上面有個魔法。我在想......」蓋勒特表情真摯而嚴肅。「你真的永遠都不想和我分開嗎？」

「你竟然懷疑我的心。」阿不思輕拍他一下。「我當然願意。」

「是我不好，我答應你，永遠都不會懷疑你的心。」蓋勒特牽起阿不思的手，在手背落下一個淺淺的吻。「今天晚上，午夜的時後，到你家的穀倉等我。」

6.

鄧不利多在保護區待了好幾天。他和紐特試著解下手環，但被魔法反噬的衝擊撞暈；鄧不利多只要一踏出保護區的邊界，手環就立刻收緊。紐特寄出去的信，只要收信者是鄧不利多的朋友，一律被擋下。

「他還是不想讓我走。」鄧不利多看著窗外的草原說。

「至少他也沒強迫你回去。」紐特說。「那就留下來，想待多久就待多久。」

「不，他的耐心總有一天會耗完，我不能再讓你為我陷入危險。」鄧不利多說。「我想我還是要回去面對他。」

一輛由騎士墜鬼馬拉著的馬車早就在屋頂等著鄧不利多，等了好幾天，紐特每天都親自去照顧牠們。

鄧不利多坐上馬車，關上門，把手伸出窗外和紐特緊握著。

「你們沒有做錯，紐特。」鄧不利多告訴他。「好好活著並沒有錯。」

鄧不利多回到諾曼加堡壘的時後，天已經黑了。房間黑漆漆的，安安靜靜，所以一開始他沒有發現葛林戴華德就坐在角落的一張椅子上。他關上房門之後，房裡的每支蠟燭都點燃了，僅管如此，還是不如麻瓜發明的電燈明亮。

鄧不利多發現桌上有一台黑膠唱盤。轉盤上已經有一張唱片，唱臂自動抬起，輕輕點在唱片上，過沒多久，先是一陣雜音，之後便是一陣優美的鋼琴樂從花朵一樣的喇叭流瀉而下。

鄧不利多希望葛林戴華德不要靠過來。他現在很累，沒有意志力去抗拒。不是抗拒葛林戴華德，而是他自己心中的想念。他想念他們心靈契合的感覺，想念把心交給對方的親密。他不該在這荒謬的時刻，還感覺到愛。

但葛林戴華德就是走過來了。他攬上鄧不利多的腰，握著鄧不利多的手。月光從落地窗灑了進來，搖曳的燭光讓葛林戴華德看起來不再堅硬而冰冷。他靠得這麼近，鄧不利多可以聞到他身上清爽的松木香。

「我從記憶裡，把牽牛花的歌抽出來，找了一個音樂家來譜曲伴奏，刻在唱盤上。」葛林戴華德說。鄧不利多沒有回應他。

「如果你不相信我，至少可以相信斯卡曼德。」葛林戴華德帶著鄧不利多隨音樂輕晃。「我帶你看的，就是世界現在的樣子。」

鄧不利多的確仔細地問了紐特，關於外界真實的情形。葛林戴華德沒有騙鄧不利多，沒有刻意安排，世界的確經歷狂風巨浪，但正慢慢駛向平靜的海洋。

「我想要......」葛林戴華德沒有等鄧不利多回答，他繼續說。「把這個世界修復好，再讓你看，所以我要你有點耐心。我沒有亂來，我照著你說的，是的，我們被賦予能力，是的，這能力賦予我們統治的權力，但它同時包含了對被統治者的責任。」

「那是我寫給你的信。」鄧不利多發現自己無法不去注視葛林戴華德的雙眼。他知道自己又要陷進去了。但他真的很累。

「我記得你寫給我的每個字，我沒有忘記。」葛林戴華德貼著鄧不利多的臉，讓鄧不利多深吸一口氣。「我沒有忘，阿不思，我沒有忘，我一直在為我們的夢想努力，即使你不在我身邊。」

「那你為何還要關著我？」鄧不利多稍微拉開他們的距離，讓他們的眼神相觸。「如果你真的想打造一個更好的世界，我不會是你的威脅，事實上，我再也威脅不了你了，為什麼不讓我走？」

「因為我無法再失去你一次，而我瞭解你，你是鐵石心腸，寧可折磨自己也不願意見我。還把我們的承諾，徹底毀了。」葛林戴華德說。那年牽牛花的歌聲，又再度飄在他們身邊，透過花朵喇叭唱了出來。女孩仍在泣訴思念的痛苦。

鄧不利多想到自己用魔法將他和蓋勒特在穀倉立誓結成的血盟銷毀。他當時心痛欲裂，躺在床上奄奄一息將近一個月才復原。他的心和血盟一起被自己打碎。如果他是鐵石心腸又怎麼會痛呢？

葛林戴華德停下舞步，但沒有放開鄧不利多。「當年，是我的錯，我不該走，但我害怕我們的目標會就此無法實現。我很自私，傷了你的心，我以前不願意承認，但是，沒錯，我的確很後悔。我這一生不後悔任何事，除了你。我很抱歉，阿不思，對於一切我很抱歉。」

這道歉來得很晚，卻逼出鄧不利多的眼淚。「你不能這樣對我，經過了這麼多年，你不能再這樣對我。」

「我真的不想再失去你了。」葛林戴華德的聲音帶著卑微的懇求。「留下來，和我一起為了我們的未來努力。」

鄧不利多用力擦去淚水。「你說得好像我有選擇。」

「你有。」葛林戴華德說。他往後退，抽出老魔杖，指向鄧不利多的手腕。

兩個手環斷開，掉在地毯上。

「留下來。」葛林戴華德抓著鄧不利多的手，像是溺水的人緊抱浮木。「留下來。」

鄧不利多看著眼前的男人。他不再是當年狂妄跋扈的少年，也不是讓人聞風喪膽的黑巫師，更不是掌握天下的偉大領袖。他只是一個後悔的男人，放下所有的自尊，請求一個機會。

鄧不利多沒有選擇。他有，但他做不出另一個決定。他吻上葛林戴華德的唇。

第二天早上鄧不利多醒來的時後，葛林戴華德已經不在了。但他睡的那一邊床鋪，仍留有他身體的餘溫。昨晚他們的溫存，也還刻在鄧不利多身體的記憶上。葛林戴華德在他身上留下的痕跡，在陽光下清晰可見。他從床鋪坐起來，慶幸家庭小精靈沒有進來，否則就會看見自己赤身裸體的樣子。他抬起手，沒有手環，天花板的魔法陣已經消失，他的魔杖就放在唱盤旁。

鄧不利多想到蒂娜的話，他也要拿來問自己。他可以感受幸福嗎？他可以去愛嗎？他可以坦然放下一切，像當年一樣，甚至像昨晚一樣，再和葛林戴華德潛進對彼此深深的愛戀裡嗎？

門突然被打開，家庭小精靈走了進來。他們對於鄧不利多有沒有穿衣服，一點也不在意，就算鄧不利多穿著綴滿亮片的裙子，他們大概也無所謂。他們帶來早餐和乾淨衣服，和往常一樣，協助他迎接新的一天。

他悠閒泡澡，漱洗，刮鬍子，慢條斯理吃早餐，不去翻整齊擺在桌上的預言家日報。他走上陽台，把手伸到陽台外，沒有金色絲網的電流。他穿戴整齊，戴好帽子，把魔杖塞進口袋裡。拉開房門的那一刻，他原本期待碰上藍色的火焰，但什麼都沒發生。

鄧不利多離開房間，走下長長的樓梯，一路上碰到的僕人，都恭敬地向他行禮。他走出大門，沒有人阻止他。

他繼續往前走。

他離開諾曼加堡壘，走上一條小徑。已經是夏天了，山林上非常熱鬧。他能聽見蟬鳴鳥叫，小蟲子穿梭在葉子間。然後他想到，自己已經不再被手環束縛了，魔杖也回自己手裡。他用消影術來到山腳下的小鎮，葛林戴華德帶他來參加市集的地方。或許是因為諾曼加堡壘就在山上，一旁還有聖徒的軍營，所以即使沒有市集，鎮上也很熱鬧。

鄧不利多到處走走看看。他在路邊小販的攤子上看見一條繡著精緻月亮與星星圖案的手帕，正想買下的時候，才發現自己身無分文。

一位葛林戴華德的侍衛無聲出現在他面前。鄧不利多放下手帕。「你是來抓我回去的？」

「不，葛林戴華德先生邀請您出席一場會議，如果您沒有其他地方要去的話。」侍衛站得直挺挺的。他掏出一個加隆給小販。「您想要這條手帕嗎？」

鄧不利多隨著一隊侍衛來到維也納市中心的皇宮裡。人們向他行禮，彷彿他是眾所皆知的大人物，這讓他有些不自在。鄧不利多過去的確不是無名小輩，但也不曾有過這般禮遇。

他們來到一個會議廳前，門口的守衛替他推開門。當鄧不利多一踏進去，裡頭的每個人都從會議桌旁站起來，包括葛林戴華德。大約有超過五十個西裝筆挺，或穿著傳統巫師袍的人，一起看著他。沒有人說話，只有葛林戴華德走過來時軍靴踩在地上的輕脆聲響。葛林戴華德向鄧不利多點頭致敬，然後拉起他的手，在手背上親一下。

鄧不利多的臉要燒起來了。但他看了看會議廳裡的人，沒有誰有特別的反應。

「看到你加入我們，是我們榮幸。」葛林戴華德拉著鄧不利多往前走。「鄧不利多教授今天到此，是要為今日會議的主題提出寶貴的建議。」

葛林戴華德為鄧不利多拉開一張高背椅，就在他自己的椅子旁。兩張一模一樣的椅子，並列在一起。鄧不利多一坐下，便有一疊羊皮紙蹦出來。還有一張乘著茶壺、茶杯、糖與牛奶的銀盤子，飛來落在羊皮紙的右邊。

「我們正討論到，巫術是美麗而神奇的，麻瓜應該也要有所了解，而非被無知所恐嚇，進而造成偏見與對立。」葛林戴華德平穩的聲音在會議廳裡迴盪。一卷羊皮紙攤開在鄧不利多眼前。「我們得教育麻瓜，該從何處開始？或許鄧不利多教授願意和我們一起集思廣益？」

鄧不利多翻看眼前的羊皮紙。有教育的，有經濟的，有勞工權益的。世界運作的形狀就在這些羊皮紙上，端看這間房裡的人寫下的文字如何雕塑。而他們看來都相當理性、睿智，手握著羽毛筆，等待鄧不利多的意見。

他們可以讓世界變得更好。他和葛林戴華德一起。

「我想，」鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德說。「不如從教材編排著手？」

7.

鄧不利多將羊皮紙捲起，放進信匣裡，摘下眼鏡，揉揉雙眼。他已經不年輕了，將近一百歲的人不該如此操勞。但是，他放不下心。不像葛林戴華德，說退休就退休了，把他的權杖交給鄧不利多一手教導出來的接班人們。貓頭鷹每日都從世界各地送信來，讓鄧不利多和葛林戴華德知道各國的情況。鄧不利多很高興看到，他的學生們做得很好，兢兢業業，勤勞可靠。畢竟，這些人都是鄧不利多每年到各巫師學校去，親自挑選，嚴格訓練的。他甚至開始安排一些優秀的麻瓜來上課，葛林戴華德沒有意見。

他不只要求他們的能力，更要求他們的品行。即使能力強大無人能及，若沒有一顆良善勇敢的心，不可能獲得鄧不利多的青睞和指導。好幾年前，有個無比優秀的學生，渴望加入鄧不利多的學生群，因為那便是日後成為人上人的保證。但鄧不利多看見男孩迷人面龐之後是一個毫無感情的空殼，他感覺不到任何愛與美，他的胸膛乘載無底的黑洞。考慮到以後可能會帶來的威脅，葛林戴華德二話不說把他帶走了。鄧不利多再也沒有見過這位叫湯姆的男孩。

他站起來，把信件交給在一旁待命的貓頭鷹們，準備回家了。他拉好自己的巫師袍，還有濃密的長鬍子，舉手一揮，熄掉所有的蠟燭，和牆上亞蕊安娜和父母的畫像道別。他踏上辦公室外的長廊，被夕陽籠罩的霍格華茲美得讓人讚嘆。葛林戴華德站在一旁，用銳利的眼神瞪視著在遠方魁地奇球場練習中的選手們。

「別再驚嚇我的學生了，蓋勒特。」鄧不利多走向他。即使同樣快要邁入百歲了，葛林戴華德陰鬱嚴厲的個性也沒有變，也仍愛穿著一身黑。退休之後他不在家裡消磨時間，總愛跟鄧不利多到學校來。霍格華茲裡的每個人都知道校長的丈夫在的時候最好別去找校長，他能用眼神殺死你。葛林戴華德當然無法用眼神殺人，但跟鄧不利多校長太過靠近會被他討厭這是無庸置疑的，即使你只有十三歲。

「我只是在欣賞日落。」葛林戴華德伸出手，鄧不利多把自己的手投進他的掌心。

「但我的學生們就像小雞感覺被老鷹盯上一樣。」

「如此脆弱，太沒用了。」

他們走在長廊上，路過的學生和教師向他們打招呼，對於兩個將近百歲還是會手牽手散步的老人已見怪不怪。三十年前，世界終於不再動盪不安之後，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多舉行了一個正式卻低調的婚禮，沒有遊行或舉辦慶典，葛林戴華德第二天照樣和臣子開會，鄧不利多依舊去教書。他們只和一般人一樣，在報紙公告欄上一個郵票大小的位置上，刊登他們結婚的消息。國王的婚姻當然會引起許許多多的討論，但對他們來說，只是把一段曾經斷裂的關係，用婚姻重新接起來。他們這次許下的諾言沒有魔法，不需要貢獻鮮血和靈魂，和血盟相較之下，真是脆弱無比。但這個諾言也堅定地延續了三十年。裂痕永遠不會消失，但他們學會與之共處。一個女人在路上和鄧不利多擦肩而過時，朝他說了祝福的話語。她說，新婚快樂。

當年的蓋勒特說，阿不思，我想要和你手牽手走在大街上，我要所有的人都為我們祝福，我想要能夠當我們自己。阿不思從沒想過真的能實現。

「我希望今天的飯後甜點會是蝴蝶蛋糕。」鄧不利多說。葛林戴華德的手乾燥卻溫暖，他永遠不想放開。

「你今天在學校裡，也吃了不少甜食吧。」葛林戴華德把鄧不利多拉過來靠著自己。

「只有一個巧克力馬芬，奶油酥餅和檸檬塔。」鄧不利多老實說。

「這叫『只有』？喔不，這可不是『只有』，」葛林戴華德搖頭。「今天的晚餐沒有飯後甜點，我已經交代家庭小精靈了。」

「這不公平！」

「我不接受反駁。」

「都快一百歲了你還是頑固得像石頭一樣。」

「都快一百歲了你還是幼稚得像小鬼一樣。」

他們手牽著手，走在夕陽餘暉裡。花園圍籬上的牽牛花們，又開始唱歌了。那些牽牛花由鄧不利多親自照料，能開滿整個夏天。一開始，它們總唱悲傷的情歌，在鄧不利多細心教導多年之後，它們的歌聲變得甜美，舒服。無論你有兩情相悅的對象，或為情所困，只要你心中有愛，它們都樂於用歌曲為你頌讚愛情。

鄧不利多想到月光下的牽牛花歌曲裡的女孩，等不到負心的男孩回頭。但阿不思的男孩，永遠都不會再離開了。

\--完--


	5. 閃電與幽靈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩個人不停找對方麻煩的故事。

1.

為了今日的會面，鄧不利多特地換下他的西裝和背心，改換上皮褲和長外套，好讓自己走進獠牙酒吧時，不會顯得太突兀。酒吧暗得讓人困擾，卻有絕佳的掩護效果。例如坐在他對面的男子，那對若隱若現的尖牙，象牙般光滑蒼白的皮膚，就不會引人注意。一個麻瓜走進這家酒吧，不會發現自己被吸血鬼環繞，嚇得奪門而出。

鄧不利多從口袋裡掏出一個小酒瓶，放在桌上。男子拿起來，扭開瓶蓋，用力吸氣，再一口喝盡，還伸出細長舌頭把瓶子舔得一乾二淨。

「帶著柑橙香的處女血。」男子滿意地閉上眼睛，快速咂咂嘴。他把酒瓶放在桌上。「即使你是一個巫師，也很有品味。」

鄧不利多微笑，看了一眼桌上的啤酒。「費德里科，他說了什麼？」

「聽著，我不想牽扯進你們巫師的破事，吸血鬼們都不想。」費德里科張開雙手，想表示自己的完全坦白。「不過葛林戴華德自己找上門來，見了我們的國王，要求我們選邊站。國王很想對他說，滾一邊去，但我們國王有教養，他只說，葛林戴華德先生，我的子民只想安靜過日子，吸點血，唱唱歌，我們無意參與和吸血鬼無關的戰爭。然後他就氣噗噗走了。」

「他不是這麼好打發的人。」鄧不利多說。

「不然他還能怎麼樣？強迫我們屈服嗎？拜託，他會被我們扯成兩半。」費德里科把啤酒推到鄧不利多的手邊。「喝喝看，我們自己釀的，很夠味。」

「我想葛林戴華德會......」把你們燒成灰，鄧不利多心想。他拿起酒杯，「跟國王好好談個條件，但他就這樣走了。」

費德里科呵呵笑。「他很忙吧，你們又追著他的屁股跑。」

鄧不利多當著費德里科的面把杯子放在唇邊，然後突然指向費德里科的背後。「那是什麼？」

「什麼？」費德里科轉過去。

「那個頭骨。」一個大型犬科動物的頭骨高懸在牆壁上。鄧不利多趁機將一小部分啤酒移轉到剛剛裝了血的小酒瓶裡，然後很快塞進口袋。一般的移動咒只能讓物品飄起來幾吋，也無法如此精準地對準狹窄的入口。但鄧不利多對咒語做了一些調整和改造，讓它更好用。

「喔沒什麼，只是狼人。」費德里科轉過來，眼裡有惡毒的戲謔。「讓他們以後離我們的地盤遠一點。」

「不需要我提醒你，非自我防衛的殺戮是不被允許的吧。」鄧不利多放下杯子，抹抹嘴巴，假裝自己剛剛喝了一口。費德里科看來頗滿意，繼續跟他閒扯狼人和葛林戴華德。都是無用的訊息，甚至是胡說八道。葛林戴華德不可能在吸血鬼國王面前嚇得雙腿發顫，吸血鬼在他眼裡根本不堪一擊。鄧不利多記得，葛林戴華德過去曾明白表達自己對於吸血鬼能力的不屑。有很大的力氣，會飛，卻怕陽光、火及木樁，不會使用魔杖，也不會高深的魔法，靠著吸血長生不老並不是很有用的能力，但他們對麻瓜能有很大的威嚇效果。

在費德里科的喋喋不休之中，鄧不利多注意到一群吸血鬼一邊聊天一邊走了進來，也沒有忽略酒吧裡的麻瓜客人都被吸血鬼酒保找理由趕出去，門還上鎖的情況。現在店裡一共有八個吸血鬼和一個沒有魔杖的巫師。他的魔杖在進到獠牙酒吧的時候就被要求交出來了。不能帶武器進來，費德里科說，我們這家酒吧是讓人來放鬆的。

鄧不利多把手撐在桌子上，抱著自己的頭。「我覺得有點不舒服。」

費德里科看著他，不懷好意地笑。「那可真糟啊。他有說多久才會生效嗎？」

吸血鬼酒保走過來。「他說喝了馬上就會暈倒耶。」

鄧不利多立刻趴在桌子上。他感覺吸血鬼們靠了過來，圍在他身邊。

「現在呢，捆起來嗎？」某個聲音尖細的吸血鬼問。

鄧不利多聽到一聲嘶氣。「你喝過巫師的血嗎？」是費德里科。「我一直想知道他嘗起來是什麼味道。我的意思是，這是阿不思.鄧不利多耶。」

「喔，他說把人帶給他，沒說我們不能嘗嘗看啊。」一個有些太過亢奮的吸血鬼說。「或許我們就會有魔法了，不用動手就讓人類的血從脖子噴出來！」

有個吸血鬼抬起鄧不利多的手，把他的袖子往上拉。「脖子！脖子是我的！」費德里科大喊。「不！我要大腿！」

他們發出一陣人類無法發出的刺耳尖笑，像野獸咆哮。「他的手腕好白啊，他好香啊，喝起來一定很爽！」

鄧不利多在自己的手靠近吸血鬼的嘴唇時用力往他的臉甩下去，吸血鬼砰的一聲摔在地上。圍著他吸血鬼們紛紛露出尖銳的利齒，從嘴裡噴出臭氣。第一個往他衝過來的吸血鬼被他閃過，他隨手拿起厚重的啤酒杯往吸血鬼的腦袋砸下去，再用碎玻璃戳他的眼睛。吸血鬼摀著眼睛大叫。

「就知道你們耍魔杖的都是騙子，我要把你撕成一條一條的，把你的心臟挖出來吃掉！」費德里科的眼睛變紅了，聲音沙啞像吞了一把沙。「你沒了魔杖，還能做什麼？」

「你說呢？」鄧不利多笑了笑。吸血鬼酒保跳了起來向他飛撲過來，瞬間伸長的指甲抓傷他的臉，鄧不利多抄起一把椅子像揮板球棒一樣用力將他打落，然後拿起斷掉的椅腳刺向他的心臟。吸血鬼酒保瞬間起火，鄧不利多很快往後退，移動酒吧裡的桌椅吸血鬼身上丟。

「你個混蛋！」費德里科大吼，所有的吸血鬼一起往他衝過來。他們速度很快，力氣又大，非過去的桌椅被他們輕輕一揮就甩到一邊去。鄧不利多等他們靠近。他沒有魔杖可以發射火焰咒，但有現成的火焰。

「吼吼燒！」鄧不利多大喊。吸血鬼酒保身上的火焰突然像海浪一樣掀起，隨著鄧不利多擺動的手，覆在吸血鬼身上。他們就像紙片一樣易燃，火舌舔過吸血鬼的全身，他們打滾尖叫，攀上牆壁和天花板。費德里科全身著火，撞破玻璃窗跳了出去。尖叫聲很快叫停止了，火焰也隨之熄滅，只剩一地的灰燼。

鄧不利多最後從上鎖的櫃子裡拿回自己的魔杖。「你們一定不知道我的無杖魔法還不錯吧。」

2.

「八個吸血鬼！」魔法執行部的部長托奎爾‧崔佛拍著桌子。「你連提前報備都沒有，一口氣殺了八個吸血鬼！」

「不是八個，是七個。」鄧不利多糾正他。「有一個溜走了。」

「你知道為什麼這麼難數嗎？因為你把他們都燒成灰了！」崔佛像擲骰子一樣往桌上扔了一把尖牙。「你知道你違反了幾項《非巫師的半人類待遇準則》規定嗎？」

魔法部部長赫克托‧弗利用他的魔杖撥了撥桌上一堆焦黑的牙齒，「哎呀，阿不思，你不得不承認七個的確有點太多了。」

「部長，我也是情非得已。」鄧不利多從口袋裡掏出小酒瓶，轉開瓶蓋。「他們在給我的酒裡加了點東西。」

鄧不利多拿出魔杖，在酒瓶上輕敲一下。「原形立現。」

一道紅色的輕煙從酒瓶緩緩冒了出來。「這是昏擊咒。」鄧不利多說。他揮揮魔杖，煙霧在空中散去。弗利看得津津有味，像極了第一次見到魔法的麻瓜。

「昏擊咒？在酒裡？」崔佛怒視著鄧不利多。

「改良版的咒語，我認識的巫師裡，只有一個人可以做得到。」鄧不利多迎向崔佛充滿敵意的眼神。「葛林戴華德。」

崔佛看起來並不相信。鄧不利多提醒自己要有耐心，他總是忘記不是所有的巫師都能像葛林戴華德一樣，只需要鄧不利多的一句話或一個眼神，就能自動接住他的想法並往下延伸。「我相信你讀過拉雪茲神父公墓事件的報告，尼樂‧勒梅證實了葛林戴華德用來篩選追隨者，殺死了二十三個正氣師的藍色火焰，是用一道屏障咒去增強的。葛林戴華德從很多年前就致力於研究並改進咒語的魔力，無論他做出什麼，我都不感到意外。」

「畢竟你們曾經比兄弟還親，對吧？」崔佛說。

鄧不利多忽略崔佛語氣裡的譏諷。他早就學會不要浪費時間在沒有意義的爭執上。「費德里科說葛林戴華德去找過吸血鬼國王，但國王沒有理會他，現在看來是個謊言。如果吸血鬼倒向葛林戴華德，那會令他如虎添翼。」

弗利點點頭。「啊，那可就糟了。」

「可是我們現在沒有證據證明吸血鬼國王已經臣服在葛林戴華德之下。」崔佛點了點桌上的牙齒。「而這可是會引發外交危機，他一定會要求我們將罪魁禍首，也就是你，鄧不利多，交出來，接受同樣的待遇。」

「托奎爾說的也沒錯啊，阿不思，七個實在很難解釋。」弗利的臉上浮現憂慮。鄧不利多一直都知道這位英國巫師界的最高管理者很容易受影響。鄧不利多很懷疑他還能坐在魔法部長的位置上多久。巫師就要面臨一場巨大的風暴來襲，他們會需要一個更強而有力的領導者。那不會是弗利，會是崔佛嗎？但願不要。巫師們需要意志堅定勇敢無畏的臂膀，不是對權力的渴求從眼底溢出來的好戰份子。

「要是能看見我燒死在火刑柱上，你一定會開心地拍起手來。」鄧不利多對崔佛說。

「不，我會在你的火刑柱旁跳舞。」崔佛說。

「我希望在我死前最後一眼看見的是美好的景象。」鄧不利多做了一個不好意思的表情。「所以，請你離我的火刑柱遠一點。」

「好了好了，你們別像小孩子一樣吵個不停。」弗利用調停學生爭吵事件的教師語氣說。「現在這種時候，我們應該要團結起來，齊心協力抓住葛林戴華德才對。」

崔佛煩躁地走到一邊去。「我們現在連葛林戴華德在何處都不知道。」

「部長，我需要您的支持。」鄧不利多對弗利說。「給我一支隊伍，正氣師，打擊手，我要各挑幾個。」

崔佛在弗利才剛張開嘴就跳出來。「那是不可能的。」

鄧不利多繼續說：「我還需要打破幾項保密協議的允許──」

「這太荒謬了！」崔佛大聲打斷他。「你乾脆說你需要把噴火龍放出來好了！」

「是誰跑到霍格華茲要求我一定要出來對抗葛林戴華德？是你，崔佛。」鄧不利多指著崔佛。「我來了，你卻什麼都不讓我做。如果沒有信任，沒有支援，在魔法部我只能獲得懷疑和猜忌，那和綁住我的雙手有何不同，我也沒有必要離開學校來到魔法部了。」

「我明白，阿不思，我明白。」弗利摸摸他的鬍子。「就如你所說的吧。」

「好，就如你所說。」崔佛瞪著鄧不利多。「但希望部長也盡快簽下葛林戴華德的格殺令。」

雖然葛林戴華德的罪刑重大，但這依然是鄧不利多不想看見的。「部長──」

「二十三個正氣師，二十三個！更不要說這幾年在追捕葛林戴華德的過程中失去性命的巫師了。」崔佛咬牙切齒，而鄧不利多很難反駁他。

「至少經過威森加摩審判的程序。貿然殺死他會讓他成為殉道者，那只會令他的支持者更狂熱。」鄧不利多懇求弗利。「在法庭上揭示他的罪證才能讓世人看清他的行為有多瘋狂，他的跟隨者才會清醒。」

崔佛緊咬不放，「他的追隨者參與了他的罪行。」

「葛林戴華德就像吹笛人，把夢想和希望當成他的笛聲，帶走了對現狀不滿的巫師們。」鄧不利多讓自己聽起來很真誠。「我相信他的許多追隨者都受到他的欺騙。」

「你又知道了？」崔佛問。

因為我曾經也是跟著他的笛聲走的人，鄧不利多想。在葛林戴華德把鄧不利多帶到懸崖邊的時候他回頭了。不，他當年已經跳下懸崖，摔得頭破血流後才一點一點爬回去的。

崔佛逼近弗利，「部長，我們不能讓葛林戴華德認為我們在害怕，他會嘲笑魔法部的軟弱。」

弗利看看鄧不利多，再看看崔佛。他有些疲憊地嘆口氣。「我並不是害怕和他正面交鋒，我只是希望可以透過更和平的方式解決我們的歧異，你們明白嗎？我們都是巫師啊，不該自相殘殺。」

「我明白，部長。」鄧不利多說。

「至少對參加他的集會的人做出限制，不許聽他的演講，任何意圖加入他的巫師都會被懲罰。」崔佛建議。「我們必須阻止他的軍隊繼續壯大下去。」

「好吧。」對於有話要說的鄧不利多，弗利舉起一隻手阻止他。「我會簽下這項命令，任何參加葛林戴華德集會的巫師將會被逮捕。而你，阿不思，你會得到你想要的支持和信任，只要你能夠抓得到葛林戴華德。」

「謝謝你，部長。」鄧不利多說。雖然不是全部，但至少鄧不利多和崔佛各自的要求都獲得一部分的滿足，他們應該見好就收。「現在我需要崔佛部長幫忙把所有的正氣師都集合起來。」

3.

如鄧不利多所想，正氣師辦公室烏雲密布，從巴黎歷劫歸來的正氣師們，依舊與悲傷和憤怒共舞。他們失去了好夥伴、好朋友，甚至是親人。鄧不利多現在要找出一個對葛林戴華德恨之入骨的正氣師並不困難，困難的是找出對葛林戴華德忠心不二的。

他從提包裡拿出一根白色的蠟燭，一個彈指，燭芯燃燒，蠟燭浮在半空中輕晃，一陣淡雅的香氣在辦公室內飄散開來。

「你點蠟燭做什麼？」一起跟來的崔佛問。

「你看看他們，傷心，疲倦，需要紓緩情緒。」鄧不利多雙手交叉在胸前。「我加了點鎮定寧神的魔藥在蠟燭裡。」

崔佛哼了一聲。「他們是正氣師，不是上流貴婦。」

鄧不利多慶幸他沒有幼稚到動手捏熄蠟燭。他不想再為了一根蠟燭和崔佛唇槍舌戰。但他還是讓蠟燭飄得更高一些。

鄧不利多微笑面對正氣師們。「好了，我想你們都知道我為何在此。接下來我就要和你們合作，對抗葛林戴華德。因為一些還無法解決的原因，我無法真正傷害他。不過，以我對他的瞭解，相信可以帶領大家將他早日繩之以法。」

「教授，讓我加入吧。」是西瑟‧斯卡曼德，鄧不利多一點也不感到意外。他眼睜睜看著未婚妻燒成灰。「我不抓到葛林戴華德絕不罷休，我相信大家都是。」

正氣師們紛紛大聲附和，但鄧不利多不像西瑟那樣肯定。

崔佛隨手一揮。「他們都是精英中的精英，任何一位都願意為巫師的未來而戰。」

「我毫不懷疑。」鄧不利多點頭。「我只想確認你們每一位都明白葛林戴華德有可能對巫師界造成的傷害。斯卡曼德先生，你能為我說出一個葛林戴華德為何應該被阻止的理由嗎？」

西瑟看起來有些困惑，但他還是握緊拳頭回答了。「他是殺人犯。」

「他的確是。」鄧不利多環顧四周，就像他在課堂上找學生回答問題一樣。「還有誰可以回答我的問題嗎？我希望每一個人都能發言。」

崔佛湊過來。「你想做什麼？葛林戴華德破壞保密法讓巫師世界可能暴露在人類的視線裡，造成人類和巫師的衝突，每個人都知道，你把大家當成你的學生了嗎？」

「他們大部分的確都曾是我的學生。」鄧不利多凝視著崔佛總是不開心的臉。「而你也已經回答問題了。能讓我繼續嗎？弗利部長說過會給我足夠的權限去做我認為該做的事。」

崔佛搖著頭走到窗邊。鄧不利多鼓勵每一個正氣師說出他們的感想，即使重復也沒有關係。每個正氣師都有疑問，但他們還是遵守命令了。崔佛帶領的魔法執行部相當注重服從命令的必要性，這些孩子被他訓練得很好，僅管從教育的觀點來說，鄧不利多自己並不喜歡太過順從聽話的學生。紐特說過魔法部曾經想要徵召他加入，以紐特的個性，鄧不利多懷疑他能待超過兩天。

剩下最後兩位正氣師還沒有發言，對其他人來說，他們或許只是有些精神不佳，但在鄧不利多眼裡，他們的神色有些緊張。鄧不利多要其中一人站起來。「你呢？你對葛林戴華德有什麼想法。」

被點到的正氣師站起來。他看看每個人，「我認為葛林戴華德......葛林戴華德......」他脹紅了臉，嘴唇激烈地抖動，兩眼布滿血絲。「他是真正的先知！他會帶領我們擺脫麻瓜的壓迫和奴役！」

辦公室眾人一片譁然。崔佛終於從窗外的風景回過神來。「李爾，你在說什麼？」

叫李爾的正氣師摀住自己的嘴，瞪大眼睛，彷彿他的嘴違背他的意願自己說了話。「我......我不......我就是這個意思！你們都是一群孬種！」

「謝謝你的意見。」鄧不利多朝西瑟點點頭。「逮捕他。」

西瑟和另外兩位正氣師衝上去奪下他的魔杖，將他的手束在背後。

鄧不利多看向最後一位沒發言的正氣師。「你呢？」

「我......我......」那位正氣師臉色發白，看來受到不小的驚嚇。「我......我認為......葛林戴華德是正確的，他......」

「不需再多說了。」鄧不利多只是舉起手，那位正氣師的魔杖便飛到他的手上。「加入你的同伴吧。」

崔佛一臉震驚。「將他們關進地牢裡！鄧不利多，你做了什麼？」

「葛林戴華德他非常......有說服力。」鄧不利多召來蠟燭吹熄。「我聽說他在被美國魔法國會監禁的期間，策反了許多巫師和囚犯。如果他沒有把他的影響力試著伸進英國魔法部，從內部得知消息，甚至破壞我們追捕他的計畫，那就太不像他了。在拉雪茲神父公墓，有幾位正氣師就穿過火焰加入他了不是嗎？」

「你到底做了什麼？」崔佛的視線移到鄧不利多手上的蠟燭。「是這個嗎？你加了什麼在裡面？」

「吐真劑。」鄧不利多把蠟燭塞進提包裡。「我對吐真劑的型態做了一些，實驗，讓它可以透過燃燒和煙霧傳播。效果挺不錯的。」

「一個是把昏擊咒放進酒裡，另一個是把吐真劑混在蠟燭中。」崔佛瞇起眼睛。「你們可真相配。」

「我可不敢反駁你，崔佛，我們的確是。」鄧不利多滿意地看著崔佛的表情因為他坦率的回答而變得僵硬。他拍拍崔佛的肩。「我很高興你通過測試。但如果可以親手逮捕你那一定很有趣。」

「你就可以坐上我的位置。」

「停止你無聊的妄想，我對你的東西沒有興趣，你最好不要再來礙手礙腳。」鄧不利多戴上他的圓頂帽，點點頭。「我還有個黑巫師要抓呢。」

4.

鄧不利多很少回想過去。不是回憶中的痛苦令他膽怯，而是曾經的美好會讓他再度沉迷，那便意味著失去理智。迷戀就是脫下盔甲，讓自己在葛林戴華德面前無所遁形。在這世界上，他是最清楚葛林戴華德有多危險而又因此付出最多代價的人。但是，他不怪葛林戴華德，他怪自己軟弱。他不後悔曾付出一切，但又希望曾有所保留，至少現在想起來，不會那麼痛。

這些年來，他和葛林戴華德不是沒有機會見面，但他親手斬斷可能性。一開始，他還能接到葛林戴華德的信。那人在信裡裝作什麼都沒發生一樣和他談天說地；接著，是一封又一封懺悔與愧疚；後來，是赤裸裸的勾引和誘惑；一直到憤怒的措詞和指控幾乎點燃信紙。鄧不利多只回過他三個字結束這一切：太遲了。

信停止了，貓頭鷹什麼都沒有帶就飛回來。如今這隻垂垂老矣的貓頭鷹荷米斯還停在鄧不利多辦公室壁爐前的棲棍上，瞇著眼睛打瞌睡。荷米斯是全霍格華茲或許是全英格蘭最閒的貓頭鷹，因為鄧不利多不打算讓牠給葛林戴華德送信。

鄧不利多躲在霍格華茲裡很多年了，他拿亞蕊安娜當藉口，避免和葛林戴華德見面，因為他害怕自己會屈服。他知道自己會的。但現在，總有人要阻止葛林戴華德。他拿出一張羊皮紙，用羽毛筆沾了沾墨水，深呼吸。

親愛的蓋勒特：

  
我必須承認，令一個簡單的屏障咒變得如此危險，奪去數十條人命，險些毀掉整個巴黎，還能檢測一個人的內心，真是一項驚人的改進。你的求知慾和好奇心，再加上一點想像力，總是帶來最意想不到的結果。就像當年，我根本想像不到你會把吩吩綻和遮遮蒙眼拿來用在我們單獨相處的時間裡。

鄧不利多停下羽毛筆，給自己倒了一杯紅酒，仰頭喝盡。年少輕狂的熱情依舊刺人，他必須讓自己平復下來才能繼續。血盟躺在桌上，安靜地提醒他並非自由之身。受此盟誓的束縛，他們不能親手傷害對方。這讓情況棘手多了。

你在改造這項屏障咒的時候，曾經想到我嗎？想到過去我們捧著書本坐在樹下談論咒語和魔法的時光？想到我們第一次一起讓萬里無雲的天空在一瞬間翻騰著滾滾雲朵，傾盆大雨落下時興奮地大笑嗎？在你不願意承認的惡夢裡，我是否在你眼前化成了灰？不，狂妄如你無法想像有另一種可能，我知道，你的腦海中只有我毫髮無傷穿過藍色火焰走向你的懷抱臣服於你的畫面。我明白自己內心會如何選擇，但是我不會告訴你，蓋勒特，我要你去猜。

鄧不利多瞪著羊皮紙上的文字，像是蘸著他心上的血畫出來的。那個午後，在轟隆隆的雷聲和滂沱大雨裡，兩個相愛的年輕人用所能想到最自然的方式溫暖彼此的身體。那時候他們認為，未來就在和彼此緊握的手中，廣闊的世界在他們面前鋪展開來。蓋勒特和阿不思永遠都會如此幸福快樂。

回想過去並不容易，蓋勒特，甜蜜的時光和傷痕一樣，無法輕易抹去。它們已死，卻還頑固地不願入土為安。我會重新把它們掘出來，是因為你變了。我記得你總是隨意抓出衣服穿上，看起來仍像正要參加倫敦最時尚的貴族舞會；你會向我的妹妹行禮，僅管你並不喜歡她；你拿走接骨木魔杖，卻沒殺死葛果羅威。你的瘋狂是有格調的，相比之下我的拮据和小心翼翼實在寒酸。

  
當年的蓋勒特在高錐客洞這樣的小村莊裡引起不少注目。他年輕俊美， 桀驁不遜，富有。村裡有女兒的麻瓜或巫師家庭莫不擔心他在自家門口駐足，卻又忍不住打探。十八歲的阿不思一個人要照顧弟妹，持家賺錢，生活很辛苦，但他不曾看見自己和蓋勒特的差異。他們的心智相襯，靈魂相依，現實的條件一點也不重要。但鄧不利多知道，葛林戴華德的自傲需要餵養。

成為逃犯居無定所想必改變了你，讓你成為與卑劣手段為伍的惡棍。你勾結吸血鬼，意圖迷昏我，想把我送給他們當做點心嗎？你是否告訴他們，可以盡情地折磨我，滿足他們血腥的渴望，為你除掉礙眼的我，又不用髒了你的手，所以他們才會如此粗暴地對待我？別用血盟做藉口，你若想殺我，應該要看著我的眼睛，讓我痛苦欲絕，撕心裂肺，而不是這種街頭痞子的方式。你是否稱吸血鬼國王我的知己，牽著他的手，和他膝蓋碰著膝蓋，談論你們光明燦爛的理想，用你的魅力迷惑你的戰友，承諾與他共享權力呢？若真如此，我會說你未免太過絕望了。

  
對你感到失望的

  
阿不思

鄧不利多把寫好的信捲起來，綁在荷米斯的腿上。年老的貓頭鷹睜開眼，看著鄧不利多，一時之間沒有反應過來。

「好了，親愛的，要麻煩你為我飛一趟了。」鄧不利多摸摸荷米斯的腦袋。荷米斯看看自己的腳，再看看鄧不利多，終於想起自己是一頭貓頭鷹。牠輕啄鄧不利多的手指，拍著翅膀，從鄧不利多為牠打開的窗子飛出去。

鄧不利多通常不飲酒，但今晚是特別的。他拿著酒瓶，給自己又斟滿一杯。如果他喝得夠醉，或許他會允許自己到意若思魔鏡前，扯下布幔，在那坐上一整晚。上一次他這麼做，是十年前。鏡中溫柔微笑的葛林戴華德讓他全身戰慄，但他無法移動一步甚至不能移開目光更是嚇到了自己。從此他就不去看意若思魔鏡了。今晚或許可以破例。

清晨來臨時，鄧不利多發現自己是在辦公室中的沙發上醒來的。他很高興自己沒有選擇向墮落屈服。他漱洗，把自己整理好，站在學生面前的，依舊是他們和藹的教授。

5.

中午休息的時候，鄧不利多從他的辦公室壁爐回到魔法部。霍格華茲的壁爐不會連上飛路網，但既然現在他要和魔法部合作，那麼有個便利的往返方式也是必要的。他的隊伍在等待，超過一半的正氣師都聚集在此。此刻沒有比葛林戴華德更重大的危機了。鄧不利多特別要求加入的紐特站在一個檔案櫃前，拿著一本關於黑魔法防禦術的書。他看來心不在焉，只是讓書頁快速從指尖下翻過去。鄧不利多記得紐特對於咒語的應用嫻熟，魔法力量不輸給任何人。如果他願意，會是一個很好的正氣師。但他不願意。對於沒有興趣的事，紐特只有最基本的耐心。

其他人，包括西瑟，正襟危坐，嚴肅而緊繃。

「你們都用餐了？」鄧不利多問。房內氣氛依舊死氣沉沉。

「謝謝你，教授，但我們都吃過了。」西瑟說。

「好。」鄧不利多看過每一張年輕的臉孔，資深的正氣師都被崔佛調去帶在身邊。「紐特，可以聽我說話嗎？好的，我目前，沒有太多計畫，需要大家一起來集思廣益一下。我們現在最迫切需要處理的事情是什麼？」

西瑟搶先說：「把葛林戴華德關進阿茲卡班裡，一輩子！」

無論在學校或是魔法部，西瑟從小到大都是一群人裡最優秀的，勤奮，順遂，葛林戴華德卻一手燒毀他的幸福人生。他應該生氣，但現在鄧不利多需要他將怒氣轉為動力，而非魯莽的衝動。

「西瑟，那是我們的最終目標，但首先我們要做些什麼？」鄧不利多問。

紐特看看左右。「找到他的下落？」

「很好，還有呢？」

「制止他的勢力持續擴大？」一位正氣師說。

「沒錯，這是我們目前最重要的事。」鄧不利多身後立著一座木架，上頭擺著黑板，粉筆開始自己寫了起來。「他有可能企圖拉攏吸血鬼，我們得阻止他。」

「聽說吸血鬼國王非常生氣，因為你一揮手就殺了八個吸血鬼。」西瑟用期待的眼神望著鄧不利多。「你能這樣對葛林戴華德嗎？」

「不，西瑟，我沒辦法，而且是七個吸血鬼不是八個。」鄧不利多轉向其他比較冷靜的隊員。「我會親自去向吸血鬼國王解釋。關於葛林戴華德的行蹤，有任何消息嗎？」

「自從巴黎集會之後他就銷聲匿跡了。」一位手上拿著一疊羊皮紙的正氣師說。「倒是關於巴黎集會的謠言傳播很快，都說是正氣師先動的手。」

「他當然會利用這個機會招攬更多人加入他。」鄧不利多抓了抓自己的鬍子。「我得想辦法查出他的下一步。有任何他最近要舉行集會的消息嗎？」

西瑟搖頭。「自從巴黎集會之後，大部分國家的魔法部都把參與葛林戴華德集會規定為違法事項了，他不能再光明正大召集群眾。」

「但那阻止不了想加入他的人。」鄧不利多在黑板前踱步。「他想要的是一支軍隊，而且他也從巴黎帶走不少人。一定有個地方容納追隨者，可能是莊園，一座城堡。」

「我們正嚴密監視葛林戴華德家族的每一處產業。」拿著羊皮紙的正氣師快速翻閱紙張，上面想必滿滿寫著對葛林戴華德的調查。「他和家人都沒有連絡。」

「他從很久以前就和家人斷了連繫。」鄧不利多補充說。

葛林戴華德的家族帶給他財富和地位，自我中心和任性妄為的本錢，從他過去對阿不思的抱怨裡，鄧不利多知道他高傲冷酷的性格也遺傳自他的父母。他們給他一切卻落下最重要的東西，愛，關懷。當年的蓋勒特熱情，充滿理想，信誓旦旦自己一定不會成為父母那樣用冰雪寒風堆起的人。可是現在，鄧不利多雖沒有見過葛林戴華德的家人，但他想，蓋勒特終究還是讓自己長成父母的模樣了。

「或許有什麼巫師大家族在支持他？提供他資源？」一個正氣師說。

「有可能，但我想他有足夠的能力建立自己的堡壘，特別是現在風聲鶴唳的時候。」粉筆在黑板上寫下「藏身處」再加上一個問號。「但還是可以查一查幾個大家族，特別是對麻瓜比較不那麼友善的、純血的、曾經發表過同情葛林戴華德言論的人，要特別注意。」

正氣師們低著頭做筆記，房間裡滿是羽毛筆劃過紙面的沙沙聲。他們比霍格華茲的學生乖多了，鄧不利多無聲地嘆氣。只有紐特，左看右看其他人，沒有提筆的意思。

「他要壯大自己的支持者人數，一定要有管道讓這些支持者接觸他或他的手下，得到他的命令行事，甚至到他的身邊。我們要找出他們聯絡的方式。」鄧不利多是這間辦公室裡唯一一個有辦法和葛林戴華德聯絡的人，可惜不能期望寫封信問他「你現在在哪裡」就得到答案，那會讓一切簡單得多。任何和葛林戴華德有關的事都不可能簡單的。

他們繼續討論了一會，鄧不利多幫安排他們進行調查的工作，感覺就像在學校幫學生分組作報告一樣。紐特在大家離開之後晃到他的身邊。

「你沒有分派工作給我。」紐特說，他聽來也不是特別期待被分配工作。

「我暫時還想不到你可以做什麼。」鄧不利多坦承。「你是和葛林戴華德有數次接觸的人，而且他似乎對你有特別的怒氣。我想你總是有用的。」

紐特瞇起不信任的眼睛。「你的意思是我是誘餌吧？」

鄧不利多抓起一把呼嚕粉灑進正氣師辦公室的壁爐裡。在踏進去之前對紐特說：「別傻了，我怎麼會那樣對你。我才是誘餌。」

回到霍格華茲後，鄧不利多努力把注意力放在課堂上。他不確定能不能等來葛林戴華德的回信。不，葛林戴華德一定會寫信過來，因為他不允許鄧不利多竟然認為他不偉大，不崇拜他，批評他的品味。只是鄧不利多不確定葛林戴華德會不會寫出他想要的回覆。

晚飯後，他回到辦公室，坐在壁爐前，隨手翻著書。他把吊著血盟的鍊子纏在手腕上，看著裡頭的兩滴血悠哉地飄來飄去。血盟曾見證他們的愛情，代表他們當年的最純粹的放縱和愚蠢的熱戀，將他們的靈魂永遠鍊在一起。鄧不利多還記得那是沒有星星的夜晚，風呼嘯著吹過田野，他躲在穀倉的窗外，看見蓋勒特把一向奔放的頭髮梳得整整齊齊，緊張地走來走去。他怕阿不思後悔不來了，怕阿不思沒有愛他愛到願意和他締結這牢不可破的誓言，一輩子陪在他的身邊。阿不思怎麼可能不來呢？看見阿不思推開穀倉大門溜進來的時候，蓋勒特鬆了一口氣，用力擁抱他。

鄧不利多把血盟塞到沙發座墊底下，今晚他不想看到它。

就在他開始打瞌睡的時候，一陣翅膀拍動的聲音從窗外傳來。鄧不利多打開窗子，是荷米斯。貓頭鷹幾乎是跌進鄧不利多懷裡的。鄧不利多把葛林戴華德的回信從荷米斯腳上解下來。「他沒有讓你休息一下嗎？」

荷米斯可憐兮兮地叫了一聲。鄧不利多為荷米斯準備了水和幾隻小老鼠，把荷米斯安頓好之後，他也為自己做了準備，倒了滿滿一杯紅酒。他瞪著羊皮紙捲好一會，才拆開葛林戴華德的信。兩顆白森森的牙齒掉了出來。

親愛的阿不思：

  
再次看見荷米斯出現在我的窗外令我欣喜萬分，同時，也緊張不已。我不記得上一次這小傢伙給我帶來你的隻字片語是多少年前的事了，但隨牠而來字句依舊清晰地刻在我的腦海裡。那三個字宛如喪鐘般不祥而悲傷，宣告著結束。

  
葛林戴華德的字讓鄧不利多有些頭暈目眩。他扶著椅子坐下來，啜飲一口紅酒。

我當時，至今也一直認為，親愛的阿不思，你只是氣昏了頭，做出輕率的決定。我不怪你，你有權生氣。在我的記憶裡，你一直都是情緒化的。還記得我乘著掃帚，出現在你的窗外，為你帶來一束玫瑰時，你流著淚撲進我的懷裡嗎？我輕而易舉就能令你哭泣或歡笑，這是你賦予我的特權。你問我是否記得過去，我和你一樣，不曾忘記我們相處時的每一幕。因此，我不用猜，阿不思，我知道你一定會毫髮無傷穿過火焰，你一定會。你可以生氣，可以逃避，可以躲在一群煩人的孩子身後，但你無法否認心中仍有我的一席之地。

是一根刺，蓋勒特，鄧不利多把杯子用力放在桌上，自大狂，你是一根刺。但讓鄧不利多感覺更糟的是，他的確無法否認。他想葛林戴華德也沒有自己寫的那樣深信不疑。那夜在穀倉裡焦慮不安的少年，直到阿不思出現之前，都無法確定自己是被愛著的。鄧不利多相信現在的葛林戴華德也一樣。他的自信心多到滿出來，多到足以乘載他的夢想和野心，飛到世界的每一個角落，但他從來就不敢把自信心分一點給愛。因為他自己無法證明是否擁有愛，只有鄧不利多才可以給他答案。而鄧不利多才不會給他。

你說對我感到失望。我的老朋友，你又再度被情緒牽著鼻子走。我的確希望你迷途知返，站在我身邊，和我一起看世界浴火重生，不惜任何代價。但我不允許粗暴對待你的行為。老朋友，你值得一場驚天動地的決鬥，值得世界為你燃起戰火，世人在焚毀的教堂前向你投去敬畏的目光，卑微地懇求你的拯救而又希望落空。你值得一切最好的，而不是被幾個喝醉的吸血鬼粗暴地對待。我絕不會那樣對你，我發出的僅僅是邀請。如此無禮的行為應該付出代價。你已經親手教了七個吸血鬼何謂禮儀，剩下一個就由我來吧。

鄧不利多笑了出來。葛林戴華德所謂的邀請就是放在酒裡的昏擊咒吧，只可惜鄧不利多並沒有上當，所以吸血鬼們只好採取比較沒禮貌的手段。那兩顆吸血鬼的牙齒可以說是葛林戴華德賠罪的禮物了。現在崔佛再囉嗦死了八個吸血鬼的時候，鄧不利多無法反駁了。

至於吸血鬼國王，那就更荒謬了。你認為我會讓一個張嘴就散發腐臭味的死人和我膝蓋碰著膝蓋坐在一起嗎？你一直都是溫和有禮的，這項指控不僅毫無根據又粗魯低俗。只有一個人有資格牽著我的手，談論未來，你知道那是誰。

  
蓋勒特

鄧不利多的手指輕輕劃過最後一段。你是在向我宣示愛的忠誠嗎？蓋勒特。鄧不利多忍不住聞了聞信紙，彷彿葛林戴華德的香水味還能在文字間停留。他反覆讀了好多次，直到發現荷米斯睜著圓亮的眼睛看著他。

「我才沒有感到開心，沒有。」鄧不利多有些心虛地向荷米斯解釋。

荷米斯沒有理會他虛弱的辯解，開始咬起鄧不利多為牠做的掃帚造型玩具。

6.

鄧不利多看著吸血鬼國王的表情從一開始的困惑到逐漸扭曲。國王讀著葛林戴華德的信，不時朝鄧不利多投來懷疑的眼神。已經三百歲了，還學不會別在他人面前輕易展露情緒是身為王者的基本技能。至少在這一點上，葛林戴華德比他優秀多了。但和其他上千歲的吸血鬼比起來，眼前的國王大概只算得上是青少年而已，不能太苛求。

國王的會客大廳明亮而溫暖，壁爐裡的火燒得猛烈，讓屋裡暖烘烘的。國王的侍臣分站在他的左右，一個個看上去纖瘦修長，舉止優雅，輕搖裝著血液的水晶杯。鄧不利多知道吸血鬼最近試圖改變，把自己從中世紀那骯髒見不得人的怪物形象中解放出來。鄧不利多欣賞他們為了族群的延續做的努力，但他們若是站錯了邊那可得給他們一個小小的警告。

國王把信拿得很近，鼻尖就要戳到信紙上。「張嘴就散發腐臭味的死人？」

「我知道，實在是無禮。」鄧不利多在紐特企圖開口的時候就按住他的肩，阻止他開始吐出半人類的生存權利與反歧視的長篇大論。「葛林戴華德真不該歧視吸血鬼的，任何超自然生物都是世界的一分子。或許您那天吸完血沒有刷牙？」

「我每次都有刷牙！」國王惱怒地說，侍臣們紛紛附和。

「當然了，陛下，我相信您很注重個人衛生。」鄧不利多瞪大眼睛一臉無辜地說。「您禮服上的滿月刺繡真是精緻，要是再多幾顆星星環繞一定美不勝收。」

「謝謝。」一被稱讚服裝，吸血鬼國王的心情顯然輕快了些，特別是在發現鄧不利多和自己有同樣的服裝品味。「你的長袍也很好看。」

鄧不利多穿著一席銀色的長袍，外頭是紫色的罩衫，上頭有閃電和雲朵的刺繡，袖口有金盞花的圖案，再加上一排閃亮的咒語從領子一路織到衣角。當日稍早等著和鄧不利多一起去見吸血鬼國王的紐特在看見鄧不利多的服裝之後倒吸一口氣。「梅林的鬍子啊，你的衣櫥中了什麼惡咒？」

鄧不利多在紐特面前轉了一圈。「我覺得很好看。你不覺得嗎？」

紐特決定閉嘴，一旁待命的正氣師們轉過頭去裝作沒看見。葛林戴華德第一次看見鄧不利多的巫師袍時也是驚訝地張大嘴，彷彿他不能相信一顆聰明的腦袋裡竟然沒有審美觀的存在。但是，當鄧不利多穿著白色的袍子，解開髮帶，讓絲一般的紅長髮在背後垂下時，葛林戴華德又改變主意說：「阿不思，你看起來美極了。」

所以鄧不利多不去管別人怎麼想的，至少他在學校很克制，但總有一天他要把自己收藏縫製的巫師袍都穿到學校去。現在，至少吸血鬼國王懂得欣賞。紐特雙手環在胸前，雙脣緊緊抿住，克制自己不要發表不合宜的評論。

國王短暫的友好消失了。「你怎麼知道這是葛林戴華德的親筆信？」

「他的簽名後面有他的魔法印記。」鄧不利多說。不曾和葛林戴華德有過接觸的話，吸血鬼國王自然不會認得葛林戴華地的魔法印記。但如果他認得，葛林戴華德對他的批評想必會讓他相當不高興。

「你有辦法和葛林戴華德通信？」國王把羊皮紙粗魯地捲起來。「這封信看來你們的關係相當......親密。」

「陳年舊事罷了。」鄧不利多淡淡地說。「他沒有帶走他的貓頭鷹，而那隻貓頭鷹還活著。」

國王看起來對鄧不利多的信任並不比崔佛還多。「而你把這封很私人的信交給我看，是想要挑撥我和葛林戴華的關係嗎？」

「您和葛林戴華德，有什麼可以挑撥的嗎？」鄧不利多現在非常確定吸血鬼國王和葛林戴華德勾結在一起。國王讀到葛林戴華德只認可鄧不利多是能牽他的手的人抬起頭看看鄧不利多，相當不能認同地撇撇嘴。那是鄧不利多很熟悉的表情，妒意。葛林戴華德是怎麼招募夥伴的？像孔雀一樣張開鮮豔的尾巴到處走來走去嗎？

「費德里科和他的七個同夥，將我誘騙到獠牙酒吧，企圖攻擊和綁架我。很顯然，他已為葛林戴華德效命。」鄧不利多說。「我明白陛下對於我在獠牙酒吧的行動相當不滿，但是，他們對我發動相當致命的攻擊，我只是自我防衛而已。」

「他們是我的子民，我應該為他們尋求正義。」國王說。

鄧不利多注意到國王的侍臣看似踱步沉思，其實正向兩旁散開。他們要包圍鄧不利多和紐特。他們的魔杖在進來之前就被要求交出來，因為面見國王的時候不能攜帶武器。鄧不利多知道紐特也察覺了，因為他看見紐特把手放在外套口袋裡，像在抓癢似的。

「吸血鬼公然對巫師使用暴力，我有權反擊。」鄧不利多面不改色說。「他們收繳了我的魔杖，雖然很艱辛，但我依舊有辦法把他們燒成灰。只是我能力不夠，讓費德里科逃走了。而葛林戴華德顯然沒有庇護他的同伴，那兩顆牙齒就是最好的證明。」

國王瞪著掌心的牙齒。他和其他吸血鬼若是想在此攻擊鄧不利多，看到他從容不迫的樣子肯定會有所遲疑，鄧不利多平淡語氣裡的警告他們一定也聽出來了。沒了魔杖，沒了正氣師跟在一旁，那又如何，獠牙酒吧事件證明八個吸血鬼也動不了鄧不利多，更何況，紐特現在肩膀上還站著一隻憑空冒出的巨鳥。凶巴巴的樣子看上去來者不善。

「別在乎那隻鳥。」鄧不利多微笑提醒他們。「大家一定知道，斯卡曼德先生是著名的奇獸學家，身上帶著一隻會發射出致命火焰的迷拉也是很合理的。」

「迷拉！」吸血鬼們很驚訝，也有些驚慌，紐特則僵硬地點點頭。

要紐特說謊演戲真的不容易，所以鄧不利多要他別說話，只要把迷拉給他的一束頭髮化做鳥形迷拉的模樣就好了。這是紐特的構想，而鄧不利多完成了研究，用來虛張聲勢的時候很好用，而能夠拿到迷拉頭髮的只有奇獸見奇獸愛的紐特。鄧不利多不是來殺吸血鬼的，他是來講道理的，如果希望吸血鬼們不要輕舉妄動好好聽他說話，一點威脅會很有效。

「葛林戴華德是個騙子，我相信他迷惑了費德里科，用一個美好的未來和虛幻的理想迷惑了他。」鄧不利多說，看吸血鬼國王垂下眼睛。「我相信這是費德里科和他的同夥私底下的行動，是他倒向了葛林戴華德，成為他的共犯。是費德里科的罪，不是國王您的決定和命令。您擁有足夠的智慧看穿葛林戴華德的謊言，您知道保密法對每個魔法世界的成員的重要性，不會把您的子民置於危險之中。」

吸血鬼國王和鄧不利多互看許久，國王先移開眼神。「我當然不會把子民置於危險之中，也不會，與葛林戴華德共謀。」

鄧不利多微微彎腰行禮。「望陛下也能體諒我在獠牙酒吧不得已的行為。」

吸血鬼國王抬起下巴，故作驕傲來掩飾他的不安。「當然，你也是逼不得已。」

鄧不利多和紐特一離開吸血鬼國王的莊園，紐特就像皮球洩氣一樣癱坐在路邊的石頭上。肩上的迷拉幻象也恢復為一束頭髮。「剛剛很危險，不帶正氣師，只靠一束頭髮就要深入吸血鬼巢穴。鄧不利多，我不知道你這是勇敢還是魯莽。」

鄧不利多把他的魔杖在指間轉了幾圈之後才收進口袋裡。「我不怕那些吸血鬼，即使沒有魔杖，他們也很難傷害我。」

「那你還帶我去幹嘛？」紐特問。

「如果我必須出手消滅那些吸血鬼，你會怎麼做？」鄧不利多反問。

「我不能讓你那樣做，他們也有生存的權利，不能隨便剝奪。」紐特很快站起來。「一定有其他方法可以防止我們被傷害又不用毀滅他們。」

「這就是我為什麼要帶你去，因為你會阻止我。」鄧不利多指著紐特手中的迷拉頭髮。「這就是其中之一。」

紐特看著鄧不利多好一會。「我覺得你有點不一樣了。」

鄧不利多輕推紐特的背，要他往前走，他明天還有課要上。「我只是......做該做的事。」

7.

過沒幾天，鄧不利多收到一封咆哮信。當時他正在霍格華茲的餐廳裡，和米奈娃討論變形課課程的編排，貓頭鷹們就送信來了。一頭粗魯的貓頭鷹把紅色的咆哮信扔在鄧不利多的麵包上。鄧不利多抓起信封，立刻衝刺離開餐廳，及時在咆哮信悶燒後爆炸之前跑回他的辦公室。他打開信封，阿波佛暴怒的吼叫從信紙的嘴唇喊了出來：

你這蠢驢！永遠學不會教訓！你要踩到自己的腳摔進臭水溝裡幾次才會清醒！我的羊都比你聰明！知道跳下山谷會死！而你跳了一次不夠！還要跳第二次！你腦袋裡裝的都是稻草嗎！竟然和那個人訂婚！

咆哮信氣得把自己撕碎之後就燒了起來，留下一頭霧水的鄧不利多。他的弟弟雖然不聰明，但也不會為了臭罵鄧不利多一頓而捏造一個理由。他撒了一把呼嚕粉到壁爐裡，站進去之後說了：「豬頭酒吧。」

從豬頭酒吧的壁爐踏出來時，他差點分不清現在是白天還是晚上。酒吧裡依舊昏暗油膩，光都透不進有厚厚一層灰塵的窗。牆上亞蕊安娜的畫像一看到他，就露出愉快的笑臉。「阿不思哥哥！」

「親愛的，我很高興見到你。」鄧不利多溫柔地說。一個啤酒杯飛了過來，鄧不利多很靈巧地閃過了。

「滾出去，這裡不歡迎笨蛋。」阿波佛怒氣沖沖地說。鄧不利多的弟弟阿波佛除了外型和他有些相像，其他沒有半點能讓人相信他們是兄弟的地方。阿波佛不愛讀書，沒有遠大的志向，脾氣暴躁得像爆尾釘蝦。他還有辦法接連不斷地找到對鄧不利多生氣的理由。

有個男人坐在吧台旁，卡座裡也有兩個客人，但他們只對眼前的酒有興趣。鄧不利多嘆了一口氣，「我不知道你在說什麼，阿波佛。」

阿波佛拿出一張摺起來的紙用力拍在吧台上。「今天早上，麻瓜的郵差送來的，他還貼了該死的郵票！」

鄧不利多拿起那張紙，發現那是麻瓜用的信紙，不是巫師用的羊皮紙。他把信紙攤開，熟悉的字又出現在他眼前。

親愛的阿波佛：

  
我明白，過去我們相處的短暫時光不是很愉快，發生了令人遺憾的意外更令你對我恨之入骨。但梅林在上，我無意造成傷害。我和阿不思訂婚了，你是這世上除了我們兩個以外，第三個知道的人。我希望我們的關係不到不可修補的地步，畢竟，我和你就快要成為一家人。當然，因為一些不可抗拒的因素，我們的婚禮必須往後延期了，等有確定的日期，阿不思會通知你。

  
你的兄弟

  
蓋勒特

「兄弟個屁！誰要和他當一家人！」阿波佛用不輸給咆哮信的音量朝著鄧不利多怒吼。「叫他滾遠一點！最好進阿茲卡班！一輩子都別出來！」

鄧不利多把葛林戴華德的信揉成一團。他不僅懂得蠱惑人心，也很擅長激怒他人。但這封信寫的倒不算謊言。當年的血盟，對於兩個無法正大光明結婚的男性巫師來說，是最接近婚約的替代品了。它甚至比婚約更加強大，無法破解。它的效力來自魔法而非法律，它的終點是死亡而非離婚證書。

「怎麼樣，他說的是真的嗎？」阿波佛問。

鄧不利多想了想。「我最近沒有和他訂婚。」

阿波佛原先點點頭，然後發現有哪裡不對。「什麼叫你最近沒有和他訂婚？有就有沒有就沒有。」

鄧不利多不知該怎麼回答，但阿波佛自己想到答案。「你以前跟他訂過婚吧？」

「我當時非常年輕。」鄧不利多沉痛地說。

「而且非常蠢！」

「雖然我不願意承認，但這次你是對的。」

「取消掉！馬上取消！」阿波佛用力拍著吧台，坐在吧台旁的男子終於受不了端著酒杯坐到一邊去了。亞蕊安娜的畫像則是焦急地勸架，阿波佛把音量降低，要她別擔心。

「我做不到。」鄧不利多小聲說。

阿波佛拿起另一個玻璃杯朝鄧不利多丟過來，裡面還有酒。「滾出去！」

鄧不利多一身酒味回到霍格華茲辦公室時，發現他的壁爐前面站著兩隻貓頭鷹。荷米斯乖乖站在棲架上看起來很無助的樣子，而另一頭陌生的貓頭鷹則在吃荷米斯的飼料，還把牠的水都喝光了。

「小傢伙，你是從哪來的？」鄧不利多一邊脫下被灑了酒的外套一邊說。

這隻大搖大擺吃別人家飼料的貓頭鷹抬起牠的腳，上頭有一封信。鄧不利多解下信後，牠和荷米斯朝彼此叫了幾聲，揮揮翅膀當作打招呼，就飛走了。看來葛林戴華德並不期待鄧不利多回信。

親愛的阿不思：

  
和你造成的損害相比，只讓你被弟弟教訓一頓已是我對你寬容的表現。下次別再胡鬧了。

  
還有，你把斯卡曼德臭小子帶在身邊做什麼？他沒別的事好做嗎？

  
蓋勒特

看來吸血鬼國王決定不當葛林戴華德的好朋友了。鄧不利多冷笑一聲，發現葛林戴華德雖然年紀漸長，但和當年把學校女孩寫給鄧不利多的情書用閃電劈了的蓋勒特相比，幼稚的程度不相上下。

要比幼稚，鄧不利多也可以。畢竟當年的阿不思，也召喚過幽靈嚇走愛慕蓋勒特的少女。

下午預言家日報的記者抵達時，鄧不利多笑盈盈的，請他們吃糖。記者是為了鄧不利多近期發表關於龍血研究重大突破的論文而來的。他們做足了功課，提問算是專業。不過，鄧不利多不希望這成為一篇枯燥乏味的學術報導。

「事實上，在我研究的過程中，獲得我的學生許多的幫助。」鄧不利多說。「紐特‧斯卡曼德，知道他是誰嗎？」

「《怪獸與牠們的產地》的作者，當然，人手一本的暢銷書啊。」記者回答。

「他是個很棒的學者和奇獸保育者，全心奉獻，專注。事實上，」鄧不利多強調，「他是我最喜歡的學生。」

記者的羽毛筆振筆疾書，「原來如此。」

「你可以把它放在標題上。」

記者遲疑了一下。「呃......我想不太適合這篇報導的主題吧，教授。」

「是嗎？那也沒關係。」鄧不利多聳肩。「記得寫上他是我最喜歡的學生。」

過幾天，《女巫周刊》刊登了一張獨家照片。女巫周刊寫過不少名人緋聞消息，但這次的名人八卦實在有點太過火了，據說預言家日報的總編輯在編輯室大發雷霆，怒斥他的記者們為何挖不到這項消息。

「那麼，這張照片是從何而來的？」西瑟用手指敲敲這一期的女巫周刊，封面是葛林戴華德和一位美艷的女子挽著手走在花園的照片。鄧不利多立刻認出那是羅希爾家的維達，葛林戴華德最狂熱的支持者。巨大的標題「黑魔王戀情曝光！？逃亡中不忘浪漫約會，與神祕女子共度午後悠閒時光！」橫過雜誌封面。

女巫周刊的總編輯是個矮小的女子，穿著凸顯她俐落幹練氣質的長窄裙，頭上插了幾朵藍色小花做髮飾，鼻子上架一副貓眼狀的眼鏡。「是讀者匿名投稿，昨天我們一到辦公室，這封信就已經躺在腳踏墊上了。」

總編輯拿來原始的照片，鄧不利多檢查了一下，沒有發現任何魔法的痕跡。照片裡的葛林戴華德看了鏡頭一眼，拋來一個冷笑。

「這不是偷拍，」總編輯推了推眼鏡。「你們看，畫面太清楚了，葛林戴華德甚至看了鏡頭。不可能有個人抱著一個大相機舉閃光燈在他面前拍照而不被他發現的。」

「但你還是刊登了。」西瑟有些不高興。

總編輯挺起胸膛。「生意就是生意，更何況，這對你們逮到他有什麼妨礙嗎？」

「沒有。」鄧不利多說。他仔細翻看了照片，裡面沒有任何能夠查出葛林戴華德所在處的線索。這不是給別人看的，這照片是給鄧不利多看的。你有最喜歡的學生，我有最信任的手下。葛林戴華德顯然已經讀過預言家日報對他的專訪了。

鄧不利多很好奇他會不會用閃電把那份報導給劈了？

8.

西瑟匆忙闖進正氣師辦公室的時候，鄧不利多正和其他正氣師在整理最近關於葛林戴華德的目擊訊息。

「我剛剛收到這個。」西瑟把一個硬幣交給鄧不利多。「這是在巴黎投靠葛林戴華德的其中一個正氣師戴維斯想辦法透過麻瓜傳給我們的。」

鄧不利多把硬幣放在掌心。乍看是普通的麻瓜用十便士，但他開始轉動硬幣，文字就顯現出來。

「金斯坦......前往......美國。」鄧不利多念出硬幣顯示的字。「金斯坦？」

原本坐在一旁和他木精小皮玩得起勁的紐特立刻站起來。「是奎妮嗎？」

一個正氣師立刻調出一張文件飄到鄧不利多面前，「奎妮‧金斯坦，她是在巴黎集會的時候加入葛林戴華德陣營的美國巫師，是個強大的讀心者。」

「她去美國，是回家嗎？」另一個正氣師問。

「如果只是回家，戴維斯不會冒險送出消息來。」西瑟說。「她去美國一定有重要任務。」

「西瑟，戴維斯的消息可靠嗎？」鄧不利多仔細端詳硬幣。「他已經投靠葛林戴華德了。」

「不，那時候，很多人也是迫不得已，葛林戴華德的魔法火焰追著我們跑，他們也沒有選擇只能宣誓效忠。」西瑟說，幾個當時在現場的正氣師也同意他。

「那他可以告訴我們葛林戴華德的所在之處，或是他們的大本營。」

「或許他也不知道他們在哪裡。」紐特從鄧不利多手上拿走硬幣。「葛林戴華德大概也不會每次都帶著一大群人移動。」

「那她回美國有何目的呢？」鄧不利多轉向紐特。「她有個姊姊，你的......」

「蒂娜，我的......朋友。」紐特有些不好意思。「她是奎妮的姊姊，但她也是個正氣師，反對葛林戴華德的主張，不可能會幫助奎妮的。她大概還會逮捕奎妮。」

「葛林戴華德會要一個讀心者為他做什麼？」鄧不利多看著檔案上奎妮的照片。奎妮有張美麗單純的臉，有種一直生活在羽翼之下、無憂無慮的氣質。紐特說奎妮和蒂娜相依為命，或許姊姊就是把她保護得太好了，讓她毫無戒心輕易踏入一個看似真誠無害的陷阱裡。葛林戴華德自己就是洞視人心的高手，但終究比不上一個讀心者能夠聽得那樣透徹。

「他要她去聽。」鄧不利多指著奎妮的照片。「她是去美國召集葛林戴華德的支持者的。她的讀心能力可以輕易識破來者是真心支持葛林戴華德的理想，或只是一個演技很好的間諜。」

鄧不利多帶著一小隊人馬出發。他們不知道奎妮在美國的行蹤，不知道她是如何聚集葛林戴華德的支持者，更不知道要怎麼把他們帶去歐洲。騎士墜鬼馬拉的馬車還沒停靠進美國魔法國會的停靠站，鄧不利多就從窗子看見蒂娜的身影。他見過蒂娜一次，就是一群人從巴黎歷劫歸來，把血盟交給他的時候。蒂娜有些嚴肅，為了妹妹憂心忡忡，她和紐特會急促地交談，像是爭吵，但過沒多久兩個人又握著彼此的手靠在一起。他們是可愛的一對，鄧不利多看著他們站在一起時般配的身影，他們之間不只有愛意還有相同的立場，根據鄧不利多自身失敗的經驗，這段戀情比較有可能會成功。

馬車還沒停好，紐特就開著車門跳出去。他和蒂娜的手緊握在一起，因為看見彼此而欣喜。但那沖不淡蒂娜臉上的愁意。鄧不利多剛踏出馬車，蒂娜就跑了過來。「鄧不利多教授，紐特說我妹妹回到美國了。」

「是的，金斯坦小姐，我們收到的消息是這樣說的沒錯。」鄧不利多調整好自己的帽子和外套。「請帶我們去見皮奎里女士吧。」

美國巫師的首長瑟拉菲娜·皮奎里願意提供他們所需的一切資源。「只要能夠抓住葛林戴華德，我可以不計代價。鄧不利多教授，我們就要捲進一場戰爭裡了。」

看著報紙上葛林戴華德發起最新攻擊事件的報導，鄧不利多沒有沒有皮奎里的樂觀。「恐怕我們已經捲入戰爭裡了。」

鄧不利多花了一點時間和蒂娜談談她的妹妹。蒂娜很努力維持堅強的正氣師形象，但她無法假裝奎妮踏進葛林戴華德的火焰只是很容易解決的小問題。鄧不利多獲得的新資訊不多，大部分都從紐特的嘴裡聽過了。

「奎妮不是殘暴的人，她一定是被葛林戴華德欺騙了。」蒂娜堅持說。

「她為了和麻瓜的戀情受阻，感覺很孤單、徬徨，不被接受。」鄧不利多從西瑟手上拿來奎妮的檔案，一頁一頁翻閱。「她只需要一個人告訴她，一切都會好起來的。葛林戴華德就是那個人。但追根究柢，問題還是在雅各身上。雅各和她還有聯絡嗎？」

蒂娜搖頭。「沒有，我三不五時就會去找雅各，但他從未收到過任何和奎妮有關的消息。」

「奎妮離開美國半年了，或許這段時間她也冷靜下來。」鄧不利多說。

「如果是這樣她就會離開葛林戴華德了，而不是到美國來幫他招募更多新血，擴張他的軍隊。」西瑟一臉陰沉，無視蒂娜羞愧的表情，也不管紐特瞪著他。

「西瑟說的也不算錯，但我說她冷靜下來的意思，是或許她會想要見見雅各，和他談談。」

「那我們要在雅各的店門外守株待兔嗎？」紐特問。

容易心軟，熱情，善良，不切實際，輕易一頭栽進去，有時很固執的女孩，蒂娜是這樣形容妹妹的。鄧不利多從提包裡拿出一個小方盒，「不如我們為奎妮製造一個見雅各的理由。」

鄧不利多拿起另一份檔案，是雅各的。

「科沃斯基頂級烘焙坊」坐落在熙來人往的果園街上。當鄧不利多和排隊的顧客一起擠進去的時候，就看見雅各正在櫃台招呼客人。店裡和店外一樣鬧哄哄的，人們聚在各種奇獸造型的麵包和糕點前指指點點。對他們來說這些怪異的動物只是麵包師天馬行空的想像，但在巫師的世界裡這些是真實存在的。

鄧不利多嚐了幾個試吃品，它們很美味，也甜得對他的口味。他把所有奇獸造型的麵包都各拿了幾個，到櫃檯去結帳。雅各看見他，愣了一下才認出他來。他的反應不快，是踏踏實實在廚房揉麵團烘麵包的人。這樣的人一腳踩進魔法的世界裡，卻沒有適應不良。

「麥可！好久不見了！」雅各熱情地和鄧不利多握手。「你怎麼會來？」

「你開了麵包店，我當然要來捧場。」鄧不利多說。

雅各呵呵笑著。看見在罐頭工廠工作時期的老朋友總是讓人開心的，前提是他不知道這是用變形術改變容貌的巫師。

紐特和其他人都被分散在街角、對面樓房的屋頂，監視著進出「科沃斯基頂級烘焙坊」和有可能躲藏在附近觀察的人。奎妮沒有見過鄧不利多，或許曾在報紙上看過吧，但她對鄧不利多並不熟悉。她有可能一眼認出蒂娜和紐特，也可能認出鄧不利多。但她絕看不出一個叫麥可的普通中年男子和其他客人有何不同。

鄧不利多一邊順著雅各的話和他閒聊，一邊把放滿麵包的盤子放在櫃台上。「文森之前來買過麵包，提醒我一定要來找你，說這家店裡有全紐約最好吃的麵包。」

雅各大笑。「文森來過？我沒碰到他。」

「一定是店裡太忙了。」

雅各原本打算把鄧不利多挑的麵包全都送給他，但鄧不利多拒絕了，只接受一個很划算的優惠。等雅各把所有的麵包都裝進紙袋之後，鄧不利多把綁上緞帶的小方盒拿出來，打開蓋子，拿起最上面一顆牛軋糖。「這是我很愛吃的蔓越莓口味牛軋糖，你以一個專業點心師的身分嚐嚐看。」

雅各喜出望外地將牛軋糖塞進嘴裡。「天啊，真的很好吃。」

鄧不利多把整盒牛軋糖都送給雅各之後就離開了。他和隊員們在一家可以看見烘焙坊的咖啡店會面，把麵包分給大家。

「你做了什麼？」紐特一坐下來就問。

「送他一個小禮物。」變回本來面貌的鄧不利多拿起一個幻影猿造型的麵包咬了一口。「你資助他開麵包店的決定是正確的，紐特，他的手藝真的很好。」

紐特把雙手交叉在胸前。「不知道為什麼，我不是很相信你。」

「這會把奎妮吸引過來嗎？」西瑟的雙眼布滿血絲，語氣緊迫盯人，對於眼前香噴噴的麵包毫無興趣。

鄧不利多端起咖啡聞了聞，彷彿他正坐在花園開下午茶會。「如果她真像蒂娜說的容易心軟，那我想是會的。」

「你不會傷害雅各吧？他是麻瓜，不該被捲進來。」紐特說。

鄧不利多輕笑一聲。「對一個和女巫相愛的麻瓜來說已經太晚了。」

過了打烊時間沒多久，他們能看見烘焙坊的員工們攙扶雅各走出來。雅各臉色發白，走也走不穩的樣子。鄧不利多的隊員們斜著眼看他。

「他會感覺虛弱、輕微發燒，好好休息幾天就好了，對他的健康不會有太大傷害。」鄧不利多說。「我把鼻血牛軋糖做了一點改良。」

「如果奎妮知道雅各生病，或許她會回來看他。」一直很焦慮的蒂娜突然振奮起來。「我們就可以把她留下來！」

「不行，我們不能留住她。」鄧不利多戳破蒂娜的期望。「我們要阻止她把葛林戴華德軍隊的生力軍帶到歐洲去。」

9.

從鄧不利多坐在屋頂上的位置往對面看下去，可以看見雅各房間的窗。雅各躺在床上，一條毛巾放在額頭上，奎妮把手貼在他圓胖的臉上。光看外型，一般人大概很難想像奎妮和雅各會相愛，更別說他們原本分屬於兩個不同的世界。不過愛情原本就沒有道理，它是這世上最難以捉摸的魔法。你無法控制它是否出現，無法阻止它的消失，無法預測人們為了愛會做出什麼事。蒂娜不敢相信她那毫無心機的妹妹會為了愛情受挫就跑到世上最危險的黑巫師身邊。鄧不利多當年也沒想到理直氣壯說著愛的葛林戴華德會在鄧不利多最需要他的時候轉身離去。

但是，愛又不是那樣難以預測，它終究有個模糊的規則。奎妮會在發現雅各生病的時候冒險現身，葛林戴華德會在發現費德里科粗暴對待鄧不利多時親手拔了他的牙，衝動地寫信澄清自己和吸血鬼國王的關係。他們兩人總有一天要拿著魔杖對著彼此，鄧不利多無法預測自己和葛林戴華德在那一刻來臨時會做出何種決定。

「她不會待太久的，她還有任務要進行。」鄧不利多告訴紐特。「別打草驚蛇。」

鄧不利多和紐特待在屋頂的位置，其他正氣師也躲藏在四周。

一直很安靜的紐特突然開口。「你是不擇手段的人嗎？」

「我會做該做的事。」鄧不利多說。奎妮正在幫雅各換新的毛巾，雅各的視線隨著奎妮的動作移動。

「即使有時候會傷害別人。」

「我也很想面面俱到，但世事不會總是完美，我也不會總是做出正確的決定。」

「就像你和葛林戴華德立下血盟嗎？」

鄧不利多不太想回答這個問題，他許久不曾向任何人提起灰暗的過去。但紐特問得坦然，他也不想隱瞞。

「當初我不認為那是錯誤的決定。」鄧不利多看著奎妮和雅各擁抱在一起。「那是很自然而然，沒有半點猶豫，甚至是令人心神嚮往的決定。」

紐特沒有說話。活得越久，鄧不利多越清楚明白，每個人都認為自己的意見很重要。人們喜歡評論一切，從鄰居的小孩、餐廳的招牌菜、新一季的流行趨勢，到另一個人的人生。但紐特不在乎，也不批評。或許這是另一個鄧不利多喜歡他的原因。

天快亮的時候，奎妮終於離開雅各的公寓。她沒有叫醒雅各說再見，鄧不利多知道她的心意依舊堅定。葛林戴華德為她編織什麼夢境？一個可以自由去愛的世界嗎？

他們跟蹤她來到一棟離雅各的麵包店不遠的老舊公寓。這樣的建築在果園街上到處都是，塞滿了帶著所有的家當和希望，坐船來到美國尋找機會的移民們。這裡的居民說著各國語言，懷抱的是同樣的夢想，期盼獲得更好的生活，期待改變。這倒是和葛林戴華德的支持者有相同的嚮往，但移民們不會選擇用毀滅現有秩序的方式。

鄧不利多將他的小隊聚集起來。「他們不可能將葛林戴華德藏身處或是大本營的壁爐連上飛路網，那會立刻被飛路網管理局盯上。用飛天掃帚橫跨整個大西洋太過危險，又容易暴露。現影術的話，他們必須對於目的地很熟悉，這點我很懷疑，洲際的現影術難度又太高。只剩下一種移動的可能性。」

「港口鑰！」紐特搶先說。「一次傳送很多人，又不受魔法部監視。」

「他們的港口鑰一定是定時傳送的。」西瑟接著說。「這批生力軍人數一定不少，否則葛林戴華德不會派人親自來接。他們不可能同時觸摸港口鑰。」

「他們要在同一個時間內抵達港口鑰的地點，那我們就可以將他們全部......」蒂娜的神色突然暗了下來。「抓起來。」

「如果你覺得很為難，就不要參加吧。」鄧不利多對蒂娜說。「我知道，要親手對抗自己的家人很困難。你得拋開對他們的愛。」

蒂娜用那雙如紐特所形容很像火蜥蜴的眼睛望著鄧不利多。「不，我不是在對抗她，我是在救她。」

鄧不利多想到葛林戴華德。他真希望自己也可以說，他現在做的一切是在拯救他的蓋勒特，把蓋勒特從即將發生的災難中拯救出來。但他不能，因為這股災難是蓋勒特親手製造的。

奎妮提著行李箱出來了，一個人，沒有同伴，在路邊搭上公車。有的正氣師跟她上了車，鄧不利多帶著會被奎妮認出來的人召來一輛計程車跟著。他們一路往西邊移動，之後奎妮在一座公園前下了車。她在公園裡閒晃著，最後停在噴水池前，拿著一個麵包，捏麵包屑餵鴿子。公園裡人來人往，實在很難分辨誰是巫師誰是麻瓜。

「我們也沒有那麼不同。」紐特說。

「真正不同之處從外表是看不出來的，但可以看他們帶的東西。」鄧不利多告訴紐特。「誰來公園會帶行李箱的？」

鄧不利多暗中數了一下，扣除鄧不利多的小隊，現場大約有十幾名可疑的人，或提或背著行李佯裝正在悠閒散步或曬太陽，而且人數還在增加中。鄧不利多要紐特和蒂娜帶其他人在現場尋找可能是港口鑰的東西。到處都是麻瓜，他們不能施展魔法。

「我們人不夠，立刻通知皮奎里。」鄧不利多交代西瑟，「港口鑰開啟的時間恐怕快到了。」

「我剛剛一到公園就通知了。」西瑟說。他把手插在口袋裡，緊握著魔杖，看著越來越多的巫師聚集。「看來奎妮要帶走不少人。公園裡這麼多麻瓜，會在這裡設港口鑰嗎？」

「他們是一群痛恨保密法的巫師，我不認為他們在乎麻瓜會不會發現。」鄧不利多說。清晨的時候，公園才剛被清理過，現在地上可以被做成港口鑰的物品並不多。鄧不利多再三強調他們不能等港口鑰開啟之後跟過去。港口鑰開啟的時間可能很短暫，跟過去的人勢單力薄，跟自願送上去當俘虜沒有兩樣。

「你有看見他們慢慢往噴水池聚集嗎？」西瑟說。

鄧不利多也發現了。他們坐在噴水池周圍，和彼此點點頭，看著天空，或拿出懷錶瞄一眼確認時間。噴水池中央站著一尊天使的雕像，經過流水和風雨的摧殘，白色蒙上一層灰與黑。

「是雕像。」鄧不利多說。他看見一群穿著長大衣，戴著軟呢帽，一臉嚴肅的人從停在街邊的車子裡走出來。他們只差沒把美國魔法國會的標誌貼在額頭上。

奎妮突然站起來，轉身跨進水池裡。原先聚集在水池邊的人紛紛提起行李跟隨她踩進及膝的水中，還有從四面八方趕來的其他人準備跳進去。

美國魔法國會帶隊的正氣師突然大喊。「水池邊的人全部站住！」

沒有人聽他的話，所有的正氣師一擁而上。鄧不利多抽出魔杖，發動爆裂咒，一道刺眼的藍色光線從他的魔杖發射出來，在奎妮伸手摸上之前將雕像炸個粉碎。巨大的爆炸聲響嚇壞公園裡每一個人，麻瓜們尖叫奔逃，靠近雕像的人都被碎片刮傷，滿頭滿臉都是血。美國正氣師們追著每個可能是巫師的人，和他們扭打在一起。

奎妮從水裡站起來，擦掉臉上的血和水珠並尖叫著。「快用消影術離開！到第二集合點！」

蒂娜跑了過來。「奎妮！別走啊！」

奎妮看著蒂娜，搖搖頭，在紐特撲上來抓住她之前化作一股黑煙消失了，一道道黑煙衝向天空。

最後他們抓住二十一名準備遠赴歐洲加入葛林戴華德的巫師。逃走的顯然還更多。

「你剛剛在莫魔面前使用魔法了。」美國魔法國會的正氣師小隊長氣急敗壞說。「有很多莫魔都看見了。」

「那不重要，就說是閃電還是有人蓄意破壞雕像，都可以，誰會相信目擊者說有個人從木棍裡發射雷電。」鄧不利多把地圖攤開放在汽車引擎蓋上。「她說第二集合點。那會是在哪裡？」

「他們知道自己暴露了，一定要立刻逃離美國。現在港口鑰被破壞了，還能用什麼方式？」美國的正氣師小隊長說。「拷問被抓到的人？」

正氣師們正將逮到的巫師塞進一輛偽裝成紐約市警局警車的廂型車內。西瑟幾乎是將這些雙手反綁的巫師踢進車廂裡的。他跟著跳上去，鄧不利多猜他打算好好教訓一下這些差點就成為葛林戴華德士兵的人。蒂娜則坐在一旁的石椅上，一臉呆滯望著只剩腳還站著的雕像殘骸。

「除了巫師的方式，還有麻瓜的方式。」紐特突然冒出來。「他們可以混在麻瓜裡。我也是坐船來紐約的。」

每個人都將目光落在地圖上的紐約港。

紐特的奇獸在港口派上用場，鄧不利多讓紐特的玻璃獸在麻瓜眼裡就像一隻喜歡東聞西嗅的小狗，巫師們不須冒險灑下尋人網就可以追查奎妮的蹤跡。紐特跟在玻璃獸後面，隨時提防牠被其他閃亮的金屬分心，還要跟被玻璃獸跑過時嚇到的路人道歉。他們最後停在碼頭邊的登船出入口，但岸邊沒有船。

紐特抓住正在收登船梯的工作人員。「剛剛開走的船是要去哪裡的？」

工作人員指著海上一個小點。「喬治王子號嗎？是去義大利的那不勒斯港。」

西瑟的眉毛幾乎打結。「這下可好了，他們混在一群麻瓜裡，該怎麼揪出來？」

10.

這是個平靜的夜晚，海浪像一片飄在風中的黑色絲綢一樣緩緩起伏，月亮在偶爾飄過的雲間若隱若現，點點星光靜靜點綴在夜空中，像是有人打翻了珠寶盒。鄧不利多把頭探到馬車窗外，讓帶著絲絲冷意的晚風吹過他的頭髮，輕撫他的雙頰。在夜裡飛翔總是愉悅而舒適的，大部分的年輕巫師，都曾在父母睡著之後，帶著掃帚偷偷飛出窗外，冒著被麻瓜發現的危險，享受片刻的寧靜和與風共舞的自由。鄧不利多年輕時也這麼做過。和蓋勒特騎著掃帚，劃過夜空，追逐嬉戲，比賽誰可以飛得最快、翻滾的動作最華麗又最危險。亞蕊安娜身上的闇黑怨靈，和阿波佛的爭執，經濟的壓力，茫然的未來，全都被遠遠拋在地面上。

「阿不思，跟我走吧。」他們最後降落在山頂月光朦朧的林間。蓋勒特和阿不思在激烈的吻中倒在地上，急於掙脫束縛，把自己完完全全交給對方。蓋勒特的提議清晰而直接。「你和我，可以改變這個世界。」

鄧不利多不再繼續想下去。他是循規蹈矩的好學生，可靠的兒子和兄長，受人敬重的教師和學者。他再也不曾像當年那樣縱情肆意，揮霍魔法和愛情。他再也不說情話，不再對任何人傾注一滴愛慕，不再乘著晚風飛翔。

「教授！」駕駛馬車的西瑟往車廂大喊。「喬治王子號就在前面！」

跟在他們的騎士墜鬼馬車後的，還有英格蘭和美國的正氣師。皮奎里不像崔佛那樣斤斤計較，綁手綁腳，很乾脆地派出大批正氣師隨鄧不利多調度。他們藉著雲霧的掩護，騎著掃帚跟在後面。從集結人力到出發，他們直到入夜後才從空中趕上。

鄧不利多查過喬治王子號是艘中等大小的遊輪，船上搭載了包括船員在內共一千兩百四十五人。自從鐵達尼號沉船事故之後，所有的船公司老闆都嚇得扔下報紙，把船上的救生設施好好檢查了一遍，確保同樣的事情再發生時，不會有人落在海裡凍死，而讓家屬有機會要求大筆賠償。今晚風平浪靜，無論船員乘客或是船公司老闆都不擔心有這項風險。

因為他們不知道鄧不利多就追在後頭。

鄧不利多把他的帽子放在座位上，打開車門前，紐特抓著他的袖子。「你確定嗎？」

「現在沒時間重新計畫了吧，斯卡曼德先生。」鄧不利多說。他踩著車廂旁的梯子，爬上車廂頂，把腳扣在車頂的行李桿下。「西瑟！不管發生什麼事，你要讓馬車盡量平穩地飛！等他們都上了救生艇就靠過去！」

「我知道！」西瑟大聲回答。

美國的正氣師小隊長飛過來。「船上太多莫魔了！他們會看見我們！」

鄧不利多指著後頭跟著的隊伍。「我會處裡，你和其他正氣師們只管在他們掏出魔杖的時候抓人。」

鄧不利多在車廂頂站直了身體。今晚如此平靜，一如當年高錐客洞的午後。鄧不利多深呼吸，閉上眼睛，舉起魔杖，張開雙臂伸向天空。就像當年一樣。

「阿不思，握著我的手。」蓋勒特拉著阿不思的手向上伸，他們的另一隻手則舉著自己的魔杖。「閉上眼睛，感覺風吹過耳邊，感覺水在腳下滾過，感覺魔法在你的身體裡流動。召喚它！阿不思！你感覺到了嗎？」

「我感覺到了，蓋勒特。」車廂頂的鄧不利多喃喃地說。輕柔的晚風開始變大了，鄧不利多開始吟唱著咒語。他已經快三十年沒有唸過這個咒語了，每個字，每個音符，每個語調，都是他和葛林戴華德年輕的時後一起編寫的。這些年來鄧不利多的氣象改變咒和裝飾品一樣，聖誕節的時後讓餐廳裡下點小雪製造氣氛，上星象學時將烏雲吹到一邊。沒人知道他的氣象改變咒可以進行到什麼程度，沒人像葛林戴華德一樣和他一起徹夜拆解研究改進一句咒語，為他們最微小的突破大聲歡呼。

咒語在舌上唇間滾落，像有毒的吻。

魔法流過鄧不利多的全身，像血液，像電流，像快感。這些年來他限制自己的能力，不讓它自在奔騰。他在越來越猛烈的強風中向後仰，讓風接住他。他是好學生，好老師，優秀的白巫師。但他也可以毀滅世界。

一道閃電照亮夜空，隨之而來的雷聲帶來巨大聲響。鄧不利多能聽見有人在尖叫，他喘息著繼續唱著咒語。

「就是這樣，阿不思！」蓋勒特興奮的聲音在鄧不利多腦海裡響起，像一個擁抱圍繞著他。「我們是強大不可擊敗的，我們是萬物的主窄，我們要改變世界！」

閃電一個接一個落在海上，大雨傾盆而下，海浪劇烈搖晃。無論巫師或人們都在尖叫。魔法從鄧不利多的身體深處源源不絕湧出，刺激他的每一吋肌膚。他不只感覺風，感覺雨，他還感覺恐懼，感覺愉悅。他全身發燙，像要點燃天空，讓雲燃燒。

「不要再壓抑了！」蓋勒特舉著阿不思的手大喊，遠方的雲像千軍萬馬席捲而來。「釋放你的魔法！當你自己！」

「當我自己。」大雨中的鄧不利多流下眼淚。「風為我吹吧！」

落雷不停打在海上，風雨呼嘯無法遮住人們的尖叫聲。「鄧不利多！船要沉了！」騎著掃帚的紐特飛過他的身邊大喊。「乘客都爬上救生艇了！」

「阿不思！感覺很好吧！」蓋勒特在他的腦裡大笑，他從狂放的青年，慢慢化作現在的模樣，更加冷酷，也更誘人。風繼續吹，鄧不利多也笑了。魔法持續從他的身體綻放，開出雷鳴閃電，開出狂風暴雨。他不用壓抑，不需克制，不再假裝，那感覺真的很好。

鄧不利多睜開眼睛。層層烏雲遮蔽了星空，大雨模糊了萬物的線條，海浪像要捲上天。喬治王子號被雷電打中，起火燃燒了。海上飄著幾十艘救生艇，乘客擠在上頭尖叫哭泣，大聲祈禱。正氣師們騎著掃帚往下飛去，一組人馬登上喬治王子號巡邏搜索，以免有人沒有及時登上救生艇。西瑟也揮動馬鞭，讓騎士墜鬼馬轉向。救生艇上的人們哭喊著，睜大眼睛看著他。鄧不利多想，不知道在他們眼裡自己看起來是什麼樣子？像幽靈？還是死神？

救生艇上有人大喊。「是鄧不利多！是鄧不利多！」

驚慌失措的巫師們紛紛抽出魔杖，朝鄧不利多發射魔咒。鄧不利多揮舞魔杖，建立起一個巨大的屏障防護將所有朝他射來的魔咒彈開。他釋放一個威力強大而精準的繳械咒，目光所及的魔杖全都掉進海裡。正氣師們飛過來將所有舉起武器的巫師抓到天空。有三輛由美國正氣師駕駛的騎士墜鬼馬馬車從雲間鑽出來，把被抓起來的叛逃巫師扔進去。

「有人落水了！」不遠的地方有人大喊。「救命啊！」

鄧不利多立刻唸咒讓風雨逐漸變小。紐特騎著掃帚舉起頂端發亮的魔杖飛過去。他高聲發出一陣難以辨識的呼叫。漆黑的海面因為風雨漸歇而變得較為平緩，現在再度掀起大浪，一頭水龍從海裡冒了上來。水龍全身覆滿鱗片，頭上有彎曲的長角和觸鬚，張嘴能看見一口利齒。牠們最喜歡壞天氣，會在巨浪間翻滾嬉鬧，甚至跳出水面擺動尾巴。碰上惡劣海象的船員若是在浪尖見到牠們的身影，總會以為是海怪招來了風雨。其實牠們只是喜歡在這樣的天氣裡出來玩而已。

水龍聽從紐特的指揮，把在海裡載浮載沉的人頂上救生艇。他們在海上不停巡視，叼起一個又一個穿著救身衣驚慌失措的人。

「教授！奎妮在那裡！」西瑟喊著，將馬車飛到奎妮坐的救生艇上。蒂娜用魔杖指著她，手抖個不停。

奎妮抬頭望著鄧不利多，臉上滿是驚恐，以及敬畏。「葛林戴華德說你是這世上唯一一個可以阻止他的人。」

鄧不利多用飄浮咒把奎妮拉起來，讓蒂娜將她的手綁在後頭。他努力甩開腦海裡葛林戴華德稱讚他、鼓勵他、引誘他的聲音。

「喔，金斯坦小姐，」鄧不利多把奎妮輕輕推進囚車裡。「他說的一點也沒錯。」

11.

巫師們花了一點時間為這場百年來最大的麻瓜目擊巫術事件抹去痕跡。修復喬治王子號，撈起掉進海中的行李，為飽受驚嚇的麻瓜乘客治療傷口，修改記憶。喬治王子號只是發生短暫的機械故障，為了安全起見，乘客都先上救生艇避難，只是虛驚一場。他們清點人數，讓水龍在海裡確認過好幾次，確定沒有誰被遺忘在恢復平靜的海浪裡。被逮捕的七十六名巫師從乘客名單上和船長的記憶裡被劃掉。他們大概會因為無人認領的行李而感到困惑，但總比想起海怪和從天而降的人要容易解釋得多。

被逮捕的巫師都是美國人，當然交給美國魔法國會處理。「別擔心，教授。」皮奎里說。「我們從他們身上得到任何和葛林戴華德有關的訊息，一定會通知你們。」

蒂娜看起來比之前更加擔憂。皮奎里是優雅冷靜的女人，就算天空在她面前破了一個洞也不會嚇到她，但她的作風可是標準美式的剽悍與粗暴。鄧不利多知道葛林戴華德在美國坐牢時的待遇，剪掉舌頭──雖然不是他本人的──已經算手下留情了。他能明白蒂娜的憂慮。

紐特說他要留下來陪蒂娜一段時間，但他不是用這個理由。

「美國有很多歐洲沒有的原生物種奇獸，嗯，我一直想有機會的話可以留下來一段時間研究一下。」紐特告訴鄧不利多。「我明白現在是要追捕葛林戴華德的重要時機，我──」

「你可以留下來陪蒂娜。」鄧不利多打斷他。「她現在需要你的支持。」

紐特搔搔他的一頭亂髮。「我總覺得現在這種時候......」

「為什麼我們要戰鬥？是為了保護這個世界嗎？其實是為了保護我們關心在乎的人。」鄧不利多想到自己關心在乎的人，死了，走了，或再也不相見還成了仇人。「她是你關心在乎的人，那就留下來。我有很多幫手，如果我需要你我也不會客氣的。我沒問題的。」

紐特用一種帶著距離的眼神打量鄧不利多。「經過海上那一晚，我完完全全相信，你沒問題。」

鄧不利多帶著人回到英國沒多久，便收到來自葛林戴華德的禮物。

「是戴維斯，」西瑟站在魔法部的中庭，望著眼前的石像。「另外這三個也是我們的正氣師。」

葛林戴華德顯然對鄧不利多在海上的行動相當不滿，用揪出為他們傳遞訊息的間諜作為回報。鄧不利多檢查了一下，這顯然是石化咒的進階咒語。他們不僅是全身如石頭般無法動彈，而是真的變成石頭了。

「給我一點時間，我會解開的。」若是解不開，他們就會永遠困在石頭裡。但願他們沒有意識。鄧不利多吩咐正氣師們將他們送進魔法部的實驗室。

西瑟站在鄧不利多身邊，用只有他們倆能聽到聲音說：「崔佛逼問我們你在海上施展的魔法和下的命令有沒有問題，問你有沒有用黑魔法。我們都說你的命令沒有問題，那只是個氣象改變咒。他也想知道你是怎麼搞定吸血鬼國王的，他不太相信你說那封葛林戴華德的信是偽造的。你要小心。」

「謝了，西瑟。」鄧不利多拍拍他的肩，讓他把石像運走。兩個和他一起去紐約的正氣師經過他時和他交換心照不宣的眼神。或許西瑟他們認為和崔佛相比，鄧不利多逮到葛林戴華德的可能性更高，但他還是挺高興這些孩子開始運用自己的判斷，不再只會聽命行事了。

崔佛晃了過來，看看西瑟的身影再看看鄧不利多，滿眼不信任。「我聽說你這次在美國違反了──」

「閉嘴，崔佛。」鄧不利多連看都不想看他就轉身走了。他受夠無意義的諷刺和暗中扯後腿搞破壞，受夠死板的規定和勾心鬥角像繩索一樣企圖綁縛他。在嘗過盡情伸展的滋味之後，他厭惡再被栓住手腳。

鄧不利多離開魔法部，來到大街上。路上到處都是行色匆匆的人。他們不知道魔法和他們之間只隔著一層薄薄的帷幕，也不知道這塊帷幕就要被掀開。一直以來只存在於他們的想像和虛構作品與傳說中的世界，就要對他們吹響戰爭的號角。他們滿腦子想的是今天的晚餐、家人、下星期要開賣的戲劇門票和新上市的香水，抱怨工作和飛漲的物價。他們的無知是幸也是不幸。

他走進一家常去的咖啡館，他們有很棒的布朗尼和烤餅乾，茶也不錯。適合坐下來讀書，抽根菸，消磨時光。他點了一壺格雷伯爵茶，兩塊巧克力布朗尼，兩塊餅乾。看著東西送上桌，他總覺得桌子看起來空蕩蕩的，於是又追加了一份三層架的下午茶點心。要是誰過來跟他說你吃太多甜點了，鄧不利多會要他滾到一邊去。他現在不想聽到有人對他說什麼該做什麼不該做。

一位不請自來的同伴在他的對面坐下來。他和鄧不利多在檔案照上看到的不太一樣了。他的頭髮留長了，身上也不再是破舊不合身的西裝，更沒有唯唯諾諾低著頭，彷彿一點輕微的聲響都能把他嚇得跳起來。魁登斯‧巴波，葛林戴華德的秘密武器，用一雙冰冷的眼睛瞪著鄧不利多。

他們保持沉默，直到侍者放下鄧不利多的點心離開。

「我終於有機會見到你了，巴波先生。」鄧不利多說。他迅速掃過咖啡館，除了他們倆，客人加上侍者一共有二十一個人，還有窗外來來往往的人群。要及時疏散他們還不引起恐慌並不容易。

「或許我該糾正你，大哥，」魁登斯的眼底有一縷黑煙流過。「我已經有了新的名字，找到我的家族了。你不該給你的家人一個擁抱嗎？」

看著另一個闇黑怨靈的宿主，令鄧不利多心痛不已。亞蕊安娜從來不曾出現魁登斯此刻臉上的表情，憤恨，陰刻，她總是安靜，虛弱，咬著牙忍受。鄧不利多常常想如果自己能給妹妹多一點愛和耐心，早一點找到將闇黑怨靈和她分離的方法，她現在還會活著。或許以麻瓜的身分生活，過著平凡無奇的日子，但她會活著，而不僅僅是存在於阿波佛每天細心擦拭的畫像裡。她會把鄧不利多和阿波佛的手拉在一起，鄧不利多還會有個家。

「無論葛林戴華德跟你說了什麼，你都要心存懷疑。他說你是鄧不利多一族嗎？不，孩子，我明白你急著想找到歸屬，但這是謊言。」

「為什麼我要相信你？」魁登斯放在桌上的拳頭握緊，鄧不利多能感覺桌子正在輕輕搖晃。「葛林戴華德才是真正關心我的人。你看見巴黎的火了？他說是為我而做的。」

鄧不利多強迫自己要全神貫注。儘管魁登斯能與闇黑怨靈共存超過二十年，必定擁有相當強大的能力，但他剛接觸魔法不久，就算有葛林戴華德作為導師，若是和鄧不利多正面衝突，鄧不利多有自信能擊敗他。葛林戴華德一定是太生氣了，才會提早讓魁登斯和鄧不利多面對面。

但現在他們身處麻瓜的世界，想要對彼此舉起魔杖而不傷害到周圍的人是不可能的。更何況，鄧不利多不認為魁登斯會在乎周圍的人。他從出生到遇見葛林戴華德之前，身邊的人帶給他的都是傷害。就連葛林戴華德也在利用他。

鄧不利多不想用蠻橫咒對付這個孩子，他想一個迷糊咒應該就夠了。但闇黑怨靈盤繞在他的身體裡，鄧不利多無聲無杖的魔咒想進入他的腦袋時就被擋了下來。

「葛林戴華德不會為了誰做什麼，他只為自己而做。」鄧不利多鎖住魁登斯的雙眼。「他看上你是因為你是闇黑怨靈的宿主。在紐約的時候，他以為你沒有利用價值就把你踢開了不是嗎？」

「是我太軟弱了。」魁登斯很快回答，葛林戴華德大概已經為自己無情的行為找過理由。「他只是希望激發出我的潛能。」

「那你知道一開始他為什麼要尋找闇黑怨靈的宿主嗎？是為了我。」

「為了你？」魁登斯嗤之以鼻。「他恨你。」

「他在乎我。」鄧不利多看見魁登斯手指抽動。桌子搖晃了一下，把茶都灑出來了。「很久以前他看見一個影像，看見闇黑怨靈的宿主可以殺死他最害怕的人，那就是我。」

鄧不利多記得蓋勒特從那時候開始就對亞蕊安娜充滿敵意。一開始他只覺得亞蕊安娜是累贅，到後來就成了威脅。因為她有可能會害死阿不思。

「你是他偉大理想的阻礙！」

「你沒有想過為什麼他不親自解決我嗎？葛林戴華德，史上最強大的黑巫師，親自打敗我這項功績將會是他王冠上最耀眼的寶石，再也沒有人阻擋他更遠大的利益。」鄧不利多猜想葛林戴華德沒有告訴任何人關於血盟的事。他繼續朝魁登斯的腦袋進攻。「因為他在乎我，他不想親手傷害我。所以他需要有人為他代勞，那就是你。魁登斯，你只是他的武器，他的工具。」

「我不是！他給了我一個名字，一個身分。」魁登斯的防衛裂開一點。「一根魔杖，一個擁抱，一個家！他告訴我我是誰！」

「全是謊言！」

「他為我召來鳳凰！」魁登斯呼吸急促，咖啡館的從天花板垂吊下來的燈搖來晃去，光線閃爍。魁登斯的闇黑怨靈蠢蠢欲動。

「我都沒有鳳凰了！」鄧不利多的迷糊咒努力劈開闇黑怨靈的防護。「鄧不利多家的鳳凰只是個傳說，是我告訴葛林戴華德的！他可以輕易用一個幻術就讓你信以為真。」

魁登斯咬牙切齒，地板震動了一下，咖啡館裡的客人驚叫一聲。「他關心我，他愛我。」

「在你誕生之前我的父親就去了阿茲卡班，在你出生前我母親就死了，我也不記得我的任何親戚有流落在外的血脈。」鄧不利多加強迷糊咒的力量。「他騙你的，他利用你，他的甜言蜜語是謊言的糖衣。」

「他沒有騙我！」魁登斯大吼，一扇玻璃窗爆裂，咖啡館的客人開始坐立不安，還有人跑走了。兩道黑煙像觸手一樣從他的衣領鑽出來。

「娜吉妮很想念你。」鄧不利多試著為娜吉妮解除血咒，可惜並不成功。她在一個下著雨的夜晚偷偷離開。「還記得她說的嗎？葛林戴華德不知道真正的你，但她知道。」

「娜吉妮？」魁登斯被怒氣扒抓的臉瞬間柔和了一些。

鄧不利多的魔咒趁著魁登斯片刻的軟弱闖進他的腦海裡，成功擷取他的神智。魁登斯顫抖了一下，闇黑怨靈退了下去，咖啡館所有原先在搖晃或震動的東西也都恢復平靜。

魁登斯一臉茫然。「我......我為什麼會在這裡？」

「你來喝杯茶，吃塊布朗尼，告訴我葛林戴華德的下落。」鄧不利多輕柔地說。

「喔對，喝杯茶。」魁登斯看著面前空空如也的桌面。「我沒有茶。」

「你當然有。」鄧不利多把自己的茶放在他面前。「喝口茶然後告訴我葛林戴華德在哪裡。」

魁登斯僵硬地拿起茶杯喝了一口，他的表情空洞，雙眼無神。「我不知道他在哪裡。」

「誰帶你來倫敦的？」

「阿伯納西。」

「你從哪裡來的？」

「一座城堡，在山上。」

「知道這座城堡在哪裡嗎？」

「在山上，有雪，葛林戴華德說我不能自己出去，為了我好。」

看來即使身處葛林戴華德的堡壘裡，魁登斯也不清楚確切的地點。鄧不利多決定不帶魁登斯回去。魔法部對魁登斯的追殺令還掛在布告欄上。

「聽著，你出來是要去找娜吉妮的，在她永遠被困在一條蛇的身體裡之前，你要找到她。」

「我要去找娜吉妮。」魁登斯喃喃重複。

鄧不利多決定再下一道指令，嵌進魁登斯內心深處。「即使葛林戴華德找到你，他對你說的任何話，永遠都要抱持懷疑。不要相信他。就算你將來忘了，也要把這句話放在心裡，不要相信葛林戴華德。」

「不要相信葛林戴華德。」魁登斯說。

「現在你走吧，去找娜吉妮，出去的時候記得閃過等著接你的人，別讓任何人靠近你。」魁登斯聽到鄧不利多的話就站起來。「你的布朗尼，別忘了。」

魁登斯把盤子上的布朗尼塞進褲子口袋裡，轉身，走了出去。

12.

鄧不利多收到葛林戴華德的來信時並不驚訝。上次那隻貓頭鷹一樣大搖大擺地把信交給鄧不利多就走了。葛林戴華德的信很短，只有四個字：我要見你。沒有裝模作樣的禮貌和詞藻，葛林戴華德正在盛怒之中。這讓鄧不利多有些得意。

又有一絲期待從心底爬出來。

葛林戴華德沒有留下見面的地點，但鄧不利多認為只有一個地方。高錐客洞的鄧不利多小屋已經很久沒有人住了，但阿波佛會回去整修房屋，清理打掃，他對自己的酒吧都沒有這麼勤快維護。

鄧不利多推開門進去的時候，屋裡一片黑暗，除了他沒有別人。他往上走，來到自己以前的房間。葛林戴華德站在書桌前翻閱一本書，手指畫過頁面。

「那是你的字，你的註解。」葛林戴華德沒有抬頭。「你的字好纖細，卻很有力，優雅。我以前會把你的信讀過一次又一次。」

「我會把你的信都背起來。」鄧不利多說。他把帽子掛在門上的掛鉤上。「我會想像你寫信的樣子，我想你會咬羽毛筆，寫得很快。如果你覺得寫得不好，就把紙揉成一團丟在地上。」

「姑婆總嘮叨我亂丟紙團。」葛林戴華德輕笑，闔上書本。「她不喜歡浪費。」

葛林戴華德衝過來揪著鄧不利多的領子把他壓在牆上的時候，鄧不利多並不感到害怕。他以為自己會逃避，可是當他真正面對葛林戴華德的時候，他比自己想像的勇敢多了。他望著葛林戴華德的眼睛，那隻淺色的眼珠總像漩渦一樣吸走他所有的自制力。

「你就是想惹怒我對吧？親愛的阿不思。」葛林戴華德的鼻息噴在鄧不利多的臉上。「破壞我的計畫，劫走我的人，魁登斯到現在還是下落不明。」

「我只是做我該做的事。」鄧不利多說。葛林戴華德的身體貼著他的，他能感覺對方的體溫。

「你！」葛林戴華德掐住鄧不利多的脖子。「我真恨你。」

「所以你給自己找了新朋友，是嗎？」鄧不利多希望自己聽起來不要像是嫉妒，但他想騙誰。當年召喚幽靈趴在蓋勒特肩上嚇跑愛慕者的阿不思又回來了。「吸血鬼國王，羅西爾，魁登斯。你是怎麼說服他們？服從我吧，我會愛你？」

葛林戴華德的呼吸變得急促，他的怒氣和慾望一樣蒸騰，像當年的蓋勒特。「那你呢？這麼多學生任你挑，你就挑了個最討人厭的。」

「你想再引來一道雷電打在我的學生身上嗎？」

「只要讓我再看到斯卡曼德小子一次，我一定會。」葛林戴華德掐著鄧不利多的脖子。「當初我只劈了情書沒劈了寫情書的人已經是寬宏大量。」

「自以為是，蓋勒特，瘋子。」鄧不利多因為葛林戴華德圍著他脖子的手加強了力道而喘息。他有點害怕，又興奮。「你總是自欺欺人，但你騙不了我，也騙不了自己。」

葛林戴華德的吻撞傷鄧不利多的嘴唇，但他不在意。與其說是親吻，他們更像是在打架。以前葛林戴華德還會用魔法製造一些情趣，現在他們只是急切地撕扯對方的衣服，迫不及待碰觸對方的身體，一點也不溫柔，粗暴得近乎傷害。他們都顧不上害羞或禮節，不管自己的身分，只是順從此刻從內心噴發出來的渴求，因為長時間的分離而增加強度，讓他們像兩頭獸一樣嘶吼著。如此猛烈，讓鄧不利多以為自己會被淹沒。但沒關係，至少今晚他可以讓自己再沉淪一次，這是以愛為名的墮落。

窗外的天色已是太陽初升起時的灰白。鄧不利多坐在床上看著葛林戴華德在穿衣鏡前把衣服一件件套回去。他們徹夜未眠，把握偷來的每一秒時光。感覺像是背著配偶偷情，但嚴格說來，他們倆的配偶是彼此。

「親愛的，幫我個忙？」葛林戴華德抓著自己的領帶說。

鄧不利多掀開棉被下床。他尚未把自己的盔甲穿上，依舊對葛林戴華德敞開一切。他替葛林戴華德把領帶繫好，整理衣領，彷彿準備送丈夫出門上班的順從妻子，沒有在腦海裡計畫殺夫。

「你為什麼敢來？」葛林戴華德問。

「因為你不能傷害我。」鄧不利多說。「你又怎麼知道我不會帶上魔法部的人？」

「因為這樣他們就得看自己敬重的鄧不利多教授和惡名昭彰的黑巫師光著屁股躺在一起，我相信這會對他們造成不小的心理衝擊。」葛林戴華德抓著鄧不利多的手。「因為我知道你和我一樣想要。」

「我比你誠實，阿不思。」葛林戴華德把鄧不利多轉個身，面對穿衣鏡，從後方緊緊抱著他。「我不隱瞞真正的自己，我不隱瞞我的感覺。」

「從一個滿口謊言的人嘴裡說出來的難道不就是謊言嗎？」

「我可以對天下的人說謊，但我不對你說謊。」葛林戴華德的手環住鄧不利多蒼白的身體，像一條蛇。「我對你說的每一個字都是真的。我恨你，但我也愛你。」

鄧不利多不能說話，也無法呼吸。鏡中的自己看起來很無助，沉醉在身後人的懷抱裡。

「你說我自欺欺人，其實自欺欺人的是你。」葛林戴華德從鏡子裡凝視鄧不利多。「你不敢接受自己真實的模樣，不敢聽內心的吶喊。和我們的理念相左沒有關係，你只是不敢承認你依然愛我，想來到我的身邊。你不想讓自己潔白無瑕的名譽受到我的玷汙。」

「不是的。」鄧不利多說謊。但有一點他不認同，那就是一切都和他們背道而馳的理念有關。

「那天在海上，你釋放真正的力量，那感覺是不是很好？」葛林戴華德的臉貼著鄧不利多。「就像我們當年在河邊那樣，親眼見證自己是如此強大，感覺是不是很好？」

「是，那感覺很好。」鄧不利多坦承。

「魔法流過你的身體時你有想到我嗎？」葛林戴華德的聲音充滿溫柔的撫慰，而他的懷抱又那樣溫暖。「我知道你有，因為那時候我也感覺到你了。我一直與你同在。」

「我不懂我們為何要分離？吾愛，我們明明就是一體。」葛林戴華德嘆息。「來到我的身邊吧，別走，和我在一起。說你還愛著我。那麼就不是你臣服於我，而是我臣服於你，我們也不需破壞血盟，讓它永遠為我們的愛喝采。阿不思，讓我們做真正的自己，我們可以改變世界。」

「我知道你為什麼要找我來了。」鄧不利多看見鏡中的自己露出一個狡詰的笑。「這些年來你翻來覆去想了又想，你不知道自己是不是還為我所愛，對吧？」

葛林戴華德鬆開了手，鄧不利多轉過身去面對他。

「你不知道我是否還恨你，有沒有原諒你，你不知道我是不是還愛著你。那一定很折磨你吧。你唯一知道的方法就是放棄你的計畫，那麼我就會告訴你。」鄧不利多微笑。「否則我不會說的，我要你猜。」

有那一瞬間，葛林戴華德氣極了，讓鄧不利多以為他會動手打他。但葛林戴華德反而笑了出來。「阿不思，你真的知道怎麼惹怒我，就像我知道怎麼誘惑你一樣。」

他給鄧不利多一個溫柔而綿長的吻，然後往後退，抽出魔杖。「荷米斯老了，讓牠退休吧。你會喜歡墨丘利的。」

他化作一陣黑煙不見了。

13.

鄧不利多回到霍格華茲的時候，之前為葛林戴華德送信的貓頭鷹正和荷米斯擠在棲架上，而且吃光了荷米斯碗裡的堅果小點心，荷米斯依舊不知所措的樣子。墨丘利朝鄧不利多叫了一聲，舉起一邊翅膀揮了揮。鄧不利多幾乎能聽到牠說「嗨，又是我啦！」

鄧不利多也舉起手跟牠打招呼。「嗨，墨丘利。」

他現在有些累，但還是拿出鑷子，把指甲縫裡的東西挖出來。米奈娃匆匆闖進他的辦公室。「你怎麼又多了一隻貓頭鷹？剛剛魔法部傳來消息，昨天晚上葛林戴華德在美國現身了。」

鄧不利多停下手邊的動作。「什麼？」

鄧不利多趕到魔法部的時候，崔佛正帶著一隊正氣師準備前往美國，和其他歐洲國家的正氣師會合。「你是抓到很多小魚，卻漏掉真正的大魚了，鄧不利多。這次的行動由我負責，你不准插手。」

鄧不利多跑到正氣師辦公室去，西瑟和上次跟鄧不利多去紐約的正氣師們都被崔佛留下來。看見鄧不利多現身，西瑟立刻迎上來。「昨天晚上，葛林戴華德率人攻打美國魔法國會的監獄，奎妮他們就關在那裡。看來他們是要去劫囚的。」

鄧不利多接過西瑟遞來的報告，上面的照片裡的確有葛林戴華德的身影，正在揮舞魔杖指揮進攻。

「不過他們沒有攻擊很長的時間，在支援部隊趕到之後他們就撤退了。」

「他們是昨晚幾點進行攻擊的？」鄧不利多問。

「午夜的時候。」西瑟說。

一旁寬嘴獸石像正噠噠噠地吐出來自美國的電報。一位正氣師把電報撕下來。「紐特說他人在現場，協助他們找人，而且在美國其他地方也有關於葛林戴華德的目擊報告，他似乎正從東岸往南移動。」

「午夜？不，那不是他。」鄧不利多把報告揉成一團。紐約的午夜是倫敦的清晨四點，葛林戴華德那時候正和鄧不利多難分難捨。他不可能出現在現場指揮攻擊行動，但隨便一個喝下變身水長出他的外型的巫師可以。

被耍的感覺很不好，但鄧不利多幾乎要大笑了。葛林戴華德不在美國，把大批歐洲正氣師帶去美國支援只是調虎離山。但鄧不利多能怎麼辦？他總不能說，「庭上，我能證明葛林戴華德並非這次攻擊的現場指揮者，因為案發當時他正在我的床上！」

西瑟撿起被鄧不利多扔在地上的報告，攤開。「教授，你的意思是說，這個人不是葛林戴華德？」

「對。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「我就是知道。」

鄧不利多離開正氣師辦公室，往實驗室的方向快步走去。他今早從指甲縫夾出來的東西都裝在口袋裡的一個小瓶子中，皮膚，乾涸的血跡。昨晚，他很激動，葛林戴華德的背被他抓出一道道帶血傷痕。那讓葛林戴華德更興奮，動得更快更猛。他們都很享受昨晚的偷歡，離開的時候也各自得到想要的東西。葛林戴華德得到追擊者被誤導和鄧不利多吃彆卻不能說的樂趣，而鄧不利多則得到製作追蹤魔法需要的材料。要是瓶子裡的不夠，鄧不利多也會回高錐客洞的老家去從床單上硬刮些什麼下來。

在經過兩小時調配和施咒之後，鄧不利多滿意地看見地圖上顯現出代表葛林戴華德的死神聖物圖案，慢悠悠地漂浮在馬德里上方。材料太少，只夠維持幾天，他們沒時間拖延。

鄧不利多帶著地圖跑回正氣師辦公室，找到他的隊友們。「快點，我們要出發去抓葛林戴華德了！」

\--完--


End file.
